Préfets en chef
by Mackk
Summary: Hermione et Drago sont amenés à faire des rondes nocturnes quotidiennes. Le supporteront-ils? Et Lucius?
1. Les bienfaits du cours de Potions & Co

_Coucou tout le monde! Eh bien voilà, j'ai lu beaucoup de vos fics et je me suis dit, après tout, pourquoi pas publier la mienne pour voir ce qu'on en pense? :)_

_C'est la toute première, alors elle a forcément des défauts et je compte sur vous pour m'aider à clarifier lesquels! Et pour les bonnes impressions, n'hésitez pas ça me ferait super plaisir! _

_Merci d'avance pour me soutenir, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience! (a) Pleaaase! :D_

_J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, je publierai un chapitre par semaine (le vendredi, comme vous pouvez le constater :p). _

_Bonne lecture! _

_Mackk._

_Ps: Ah oui et, je suis désolée c'est une fic comme tant d'autres, je ne savais pas quand je l'ai commencée qu'il n'y en avait que des comme ça... Apparemment tout le monde pense à la même chose! Mais j'en ai déjà une autre en tête pour compenser cette pauvre première fic pas très originale. :) Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'est pas agréable ! (? L'auteur serait-elle modeste? En fait, elle essaye juste que les gens ne partent pas en courant... xD). Voilà!_

Je précise que je répondrai aux reviews d'auteurs (non-anonymes) directement et aux reviews anonymes sur la fic mais dans le chapitre suivant celui de la review, comme ça je ne passe pas mon temps à changer les documents de la fic, sinon je galère! Par contre, si il y a des questions, même si elles sont de reviews non-anonymes (?xD) je répondrai sur la fic également comme ça ce sera facultatif pour tous :)

_Résumé de la fic : Hermione et Drago se retrouvent obligés en tant que Préfets-en-chef de faire des rondes nocturnes quotidiennes. Comment vont-ils gérer ça? L'apparition de Lucius n'aidera pas en tout cas..._

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**Chapitre 1 : les bienfaits du cours de Potions & Co.**

Hermione, Harry et Ron se trouvaient au cours de Potions. Comme d'habitude, Rogue n'avait pas pitié d'eux une seule seconde.

- GRANGER ! Arrêtez d'aider vos deux camarades incompétents ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !, hurla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je leur demandais de me passer une racine de…

- N'essayez pas de me mentir, miss Granger. Vous aggraveriez sérieusement votre cas.

- Je ne mens pas !

- Un autre ton, Granger !, Dix autres points enlevés à Gryffondor.

Hermione se tut, révoltée, et se replongea sur sa potion « bonus esse » en se jurant l'essayer un jour sur Rogue. (La potion consistait à rendre une personne gentille. Quel effet ferait-elle sur le serpent présent ?)

Les Serpentards, à leur habitude, riaient, et nos trois amis ruminaient. Ces sales reptiles, un jour il faudrait leur clouer le bec ! Mais comment procéder en cours de Potions ? Rogue n'enlevait jamais de points à Serpentard, il faisait juste des remarques. Il ne se gênait pourtant pas pour enlever injustement des points à Gryffondor à une quelconque raison. A la fin du cours, comme à la fin de chaque cours, d'ailleurs, Rogue procéda à une vérification. Il passa devant le chaudron d'Hermione sans mot dire (il ne trouva rien à reprocher), puis s'arrêta à celui de Harry.

- Mr Potter… Comptez-vous vraiment rendre une personne mauvaise bonne, ou comptez-vous simplement la tuer pour simplifier votre existence à longue durée ?

Les Serpentards s'extasièrent, et Hermione vit Ron serrer le poing tellement fort sous la table qu'il en devenait tout blanc. Elle eut une envie folle d'aller clouer le bec à ces salauds, surtout Malefoy. Il leur faisait des signes moqueurs pour le plus grand plaisir de sa maison, alors qu'elle était certaine que sa potion ne valait pas mieux que celle d'Harry ! Rogue en arriva à Ron, dont le chaudron laissait échapper une fumée bleutée aux senteurs bizarres.

- Et vous, Mr Weasley ? Vous avez préféré nous concocter une quelconque boisson bon marché plutôt qu'une potion un chouïa complexe ?

Ron serra la mâchoire. Hermione posa une main sur son bras pour l'intimer à se calmer. Il se retint, et Rogue constatant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse continua sa ronde.

- Cet abominable cinglé de mes deux pour qui se prend-t-il avec ses grands airs supérieurs !, cracha Ron une fois le cours terminé.

Ils se trouvaient dans le couloir en direction du cours de métamorphose.

- Ron, il faut te calmer. Et s'il t'entendait ? Après tout, à chaque fois qu'on sort d'un cours de Potions nous avons la même conversation, dit Hermione en tentant elle-même de se calmer.

- Tu rigoles ? Un peu plus et il nous demande de l'appeler Potion Man !

Harry éclata de rire, Hermione hocha la tête, exaspérée.

- Alors Weasley, tu essayais de te rappeler de la boisson qu'avait concocté ta mère l'an dernier avec vos trois fois rien ?, fit une voix suffisante et glaciale derrière eux.

Malefoy.

- Tu as un problème, Malefoy ?, demanda Harry en se retournant brusquement, la veine tapante.

- Oh Potter, excuse-moi, j'oubliais que tu as surement aimé ce breuvage douteux toi aussi.

Harry et Ron firent tous les deux un pas en avant mais Hermione les retins chacun par un bras, se tenant au milieu.

- Ne perdons pas notre temps, dit-elle en jetant un regard de dégoût au Serpentard.

- Granger a raison. Vous me faites perdre mon temps !

Il éclata de rire et partit, suivit de Crabbe et Goyle gloussant, et une Pansy Parkinson riant hystériquement et essayant de courir pour être à sa hauteur. Pitoyable.

- Lui…, dit Harry, tout sang froid disparu.

- Je vais le…, commença Ron.

- Potter, Weasley et Granger ! Hors de ma vue, vous empoisonnez mon entourage !, cria Rogue cinglant en sortant de sa classe.

Ils s'éloignèrent sombrement en direction du cours de métamorphose. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, McGonagall avait déjà entamé sa leçon, ils s'excusèrent et s'installèrent au dernier banc, à leur habitude. Ce jour là, ils voyaient comment transformer du sucre en farine. Rien de très passionnant, mais Hermione prit quand même des notes de tout ce que le professeur disait, à son habitude. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron déversaient leur haine à propos de Malefoy et de Rogue... à leur habitude. (C'est chouette, la monotonie !)

- Cette vermine…, disait Ron.

- Il est exécrable !, renchérissait Harry.

- Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour le faire payer, continuait Ron.

- Oui mais quoi ?

- Une potion pour lui faire pousser ses poils pubiens ?, suggéra-t-il.

- Roh non, dégueu !

- C'est pas mal, dit Hermione se joignant à la conversation.

- Tu ne notais pas toi ?

- Si, se renfrogna-t-elle. Je suis une fille, je peux aisément faire les deux !

- N'importe quoi, fit Ron.

- Que dites vous d'une potion de calvitie ?, proposa-t-elle sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

- Génial !, s'écria Harry, sincèrement épaté.

- Et l'autre alors ?, se renfrogna Ron si fier de sa propre proposition.

- On peut la garder pour un autre moment plus crucial, comme en été où il ne pourra pas le cacher, mais Malefoy ne tient à rien plus précieusement qu'à ses cheveux.

- Hermione a raison Ron, en plus les cheveux c'est bien quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas cacher aussi facilement.

- Il a forcément un bonnet Poudlard, et justement on est en hiver !

- Mais en classe le règlement oblige à le retirer...!, fit Hermione d'un ton plein de malice.

- Hermione, tu es géniale !

- Tu ne l'avais toujours pas remarqué ?, s'exaspéra-t-elle, bien que moqueuse.

Le lendemain, ils mettaient leur plan à exécution. La potion de calvitie était une des plus simples à fabriquer, ils n'avaient besoin d'aucun élément interdit à chercher dans l'armoire privée de Rogue... Le plus dur en fait, avait été de trouver le moyen de faire boire la potion à Malefoy. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à préparer la potion et à élaborer les aspects techniques. Ils s'étaient néanmoins décidés à parler haut et fort près de Pansy d'un filtre d'amour longue durée, et de le laisser malencontreusement à un endroit facile à attraper. Ils étaient sûrs qu'elle le volerait pour le tester sur Malefoy ! Ca marcherait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de potions, épuisés mais excités. Ils avaient tellement hâte ! Surtout que ça tombe ce jour en particulier. Ils avaient deux heures de potions ! La première dans la matinée, Pansy verserait logiquement la potion prévue dans le verre de Malfoy à midi, et ils pourraient se moquer de lui à loisir pendant la deuxième heure qui était celle d'après le dîner. Parfait !

Ils s'installèrent le plus près possible de Pansy...

- Tu as vu ce que j'ai trouvé Harry ?, dit Ron, feignant l'enthousiasme.

- Quoi ?, dit Harry, innocemment surpris.

- Un filtre d'amour longue durée ! C'est pas génial ?

- Longue durée ? T'entends quoi par là ?

- Eh ben, ça dure plus longtemps qu'une journée, contrairement aux autres ! Tu verses le liquide dans la boisson de quelqu'un, et la personne peut t'aimer sur une durée presque longue de six mois ! Le temps de se défaire du filtre d'amour et elle sera déjà attachée à toi ! C'est pas trop top cool génialissime ça ?

Il jouait vraiment bien la comédie, pensa Hermione. Il paraissait sérieusement fasciné par sa trouvaille, et totalement confiant ! En plus cet air d'enfant émerveillé appartenait tellement à Ron que ça ne surprit personne. Harry bien sûr se débrouillait comme un chef aussi. Ca allait bientôt être à son tour d'intervenir.

- Et tu comptes le donner à qui ?, s'intéressa Harry.

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Mais bon, dès que quelqu'un me plaira, j'aurais cette bénédiction !

- Les garçons, vous voulez bien vous concentrer ! Il va encore nous enlever des points inutilement. Vous parlerez de ce… filtre d'amour douteux après le cours. Et si quelqu'un vous entendait ?

- Il serait très envieux !

- Et te le volerait, non pas que je serais peinée pour toi, c'est minable un filtre d'amour.

- Minable ? Minable ? Pas pour quelqu'un qui aime une personne dont il n'est pas aimé ! C'est un don de Merlin, Hermione ! Sois clémente avec les gens qui ont des problèmes en amour ! Peut-être que ça ne t'intéresse pas toi, mais quand ça t'arrivera, tu verras l'utilité de cette fiole.

- Très bien, Docteur Love, en attendant pose-la dans un coin et concentre-toi, tu en vanteras les mérites au dîner.

- Pfff, fit Ron en la déposant dans la poche extérieure de son sac déposé par terre, le bout de la fiole ressortant toujours largement, la poche ouverte.

Le reste du cours se passa comme prévu, mais Hermione était sure que Pansy avait mordu à l'hameçon. Elle avait vu son regard montrant qu'elle écoutait sérieusement leur conversation, et l'envie qui en émanait était évidente. Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Ron, Hermione et Harry se levèrent subitement à leur habitude pour quitter le cours, mais tous trois remarquèrent avec une certaine fierté que la fiole avait disparue. Ils n'en montrèrent rien cependant, Ron fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir et ils quittèrent la classe, se retenant d'hurler d'excitation à la vue de Malefoy sans ses exécrables cheveux blonds. La fouine à découvert !

Le cours de botanique, suivit du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, se passèrent d'une lenteur incroyable. Lorsque le temps de midi arriva enfin (deux rouleaux de parchemins de devoir sur la Mandragore adulte et trois rouleaux à propos de la hiérarchie gnômienne plus tard) le trio se précipita dans la Grande Salle, prenant bien soin de s'installer face à la table des Serpentards, pour voir tout ce qui se passerait dans les moindres détails. Ils parlaient avec impatience lorsqu'ils virent Malefoy, escorté de Crabbe et Goyle, s'avancer d'un air supérieur vers la table des Serpentards. Décidément, ils le détestaient. Hermione se mit à imaginer quel bien lui ferait de lui cirer le crâne avec de la boue devant tous les élèves, une fois sa calvitie précoce installée. Evidemment, et malheureusement, il serait sur pied en deux temps trois mouvements grâce à Mme Pomfresh... Mais ça leur vaudrait une bonne rigolade !

Ils scrutaient minutieusement Pansy qui s'était assise à côté de Malefoy. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour parler secrètement à Crabbe et Goyle, ne laissant personne attentif à quoi que ce soit, ils la virent verser la fiole. Yes ! Elle était tombée dans le panneau. Quelle pigeonne cette fille tout de même… Enfin soit. Le plan était en route ! Ils eurent un petit cri de réjouissance et se calmèrent lorsque certains Gryffondors commencèrent à se retourner pour voir ce qui leur arrivait. Ils continuèrent de guetter le moment où Malefoy viderait son verre... Il s'était à présent installé et discourait à toute la table, tout le monde prêtant attention à tout ce qui l'entourait, donc. Pansy avait eu de la chance d'avoir osé verser la fiole quelques instants auparavant ! Où plutôt, le trio avait eu de la chance que Pansy ait ce moment d'illumination déconcertante. Ils commencèrent à manger, et Malefoy ne touchait toujours pas à son verre... Harry commençait à perdre patience, et Ron ruminait dans son coin, jurant sur tout ce qui l'entourait, tandis qu'Hermione fixait sans retenue Malefoy, frustrée. Allait-il boire ce foutu verre à la fin ? Elle voulait le voir de ses propres yeux. Elle le devait. Elle n'en serait pas tranquille autrement. Leur plan tomberait-il à l'eau finalement ? A la fin du dîner, lorsque les trois conspirateurs étaient au bord de la panique et Pansy au bord des larmes, Malefoy but son verre d'une traite, puis se leva de table (suivit évidemment et inlassablement par ces gros imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle) et quitta la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'Hermione sortit en hâte pour aller vérifier une note à la bibliothèque avant son interrogation de runes qui suivait le cours de potions, elle fut interrompue par Malefoy qui était posé nonchalamment contre une statue.

- Tu pourrais m'admirer avec un peu plus de retenue la prochaine fois, Granger.

- Pardon ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Tu m'as fixé pendant tout le dîner. Je sais que je suis tout simplement parfait mais le regard d'une sang-de-bourbe ne peut que me gêner !, s'exclaffa-t-il, accompagné du gloussement des deux molosses.

Hermione fulminait.

- Non sérieusement ? Malefoy, je savais que tu n'avais pas de cervelle, mais j'aurais tout de même cru que tu aurais su distinguer le fait que je te regarde ou que j'essaye de deviner de quel siècle était le sublime tableau qui se trouvait derrière toi. Evidemment, j'aurais du me douter que ta si présente modestie te rendait totalement crétin. Autant pour moi !, s'écria-t-elle en le contournant, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il semblait hors de lui.

- C'est ça Granger, le tableau était surement tagué sur mon visage !, dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

- Non, il était juste derrière, en fait. S'il était tagué sur ton visage, il aurait forcément été insignifiant !

Et elle partit, le laissant en rage derrière elle. Elle était fière de sa répartie ! Elle n'avait en effet pas songé à cacher son observation fixe de Malefoy. De là à ce qu'il croit qu'elle craquait pour lui ! Ridicule ! Répugnant, même. Pouah ! Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour accomplir son but premier, tandis qu'elle entendait les pas de Malefoy claquer sur le sol de marbre, s'éloignant avec colère. « Attends voir comment il sera dans cinq minutes ! », se réjouit-elle.

Elle arriva pile au bon moment pour le cours de potion. Tous les Serpentards étaient déjà installés à table. Elle vit Malefoy lui jeter un regard de mépris, et elle lui sourit malicieusement... Il avait un bonnet sur la tête, depuis le début du dîner. Lorsque Rogue demanderait de les enlever, tous ses cheveux partiraient avec ! Quelle impatience !

Rogue arriva, sa cape noir voletant de façon menaçante derrière lui.

- Asseyez-vous et retirez vos bonnets immédiatement !

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Harry, Ron et Hermione fixaient Malefoy, le regard avide, déjà un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque ce dernier retira son bonnet, tous ses cheveux tombèrent au sol.

- AAAAAH !, cria-t-il.

- AHAHAHAHAHA !, répondirent tous les élèves en cœur, pliés en deux.

- Mr Malefoy !, s'exclama Rogue d'un air outré.

- Un petit problème pelliculaire, Malefoy ?, lança Harry.

- C'est surement le trop plein de gel !, renchérit Ron, à terre.

- Ou le miroir qui les a désintégrés à force de s'y regarder !, renchérit Hermione.

Tous les Gryffondors se tenaient les côtes tellement ils étaient secoués de fous rires, et même certains Serpentards avaient beaucoup de mal à se retenir ! Malefoy fulminait. Il fixait les trois concernés, et cracha simplement « Vous… ! » dans ses dents, empli d'une colère froide. Il se leva et s'approcha d'eux, la baguette brandie. Rogue se précipita.

- Mr Malefoy, retournez à votre banc !

- C'est de leur faute, Monsieur ! J'en suis certain ! EUX…, dit-il dans une bouffée de colère supplémentaire tout en se retournant vers les trois, le regard brillant.

Hermione avait du mal à se retenir de pleurer tellement elle trouvait ça drôle. Sans ses cheveux, il perdait tout son prétendu « charme » et toutes les filles étaient mortes de rire ce qui lui faisait grandement plaisir. « Au moins, elles auront ouvert les yeux une fois dans leurs vies ! », pensa-t-elle !

- A votre place, Malefoy, dit Rogue à contre cœur.

Il n'avait aucune preuve qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient derrière tout ça. Malefoy se rassit en enfonçant son bonnet sur sa tête.

- Mr Malefoy, dois-je vous rappeler le règlement ?, suggéra Rogue.

Il était clair qu'il n'aimait pas fustiger Malefoy, mais il aurait tout fait pour respecter le règlement. Merveilleux !

- Quoi ? Non mais vous voulez rire ?, s'indigna Malefoy. Vous avez vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Et vous voulez que je laisse ça comme ça ? Hors de question !

- Retirez votre bonnet, M. Malefoy. Vous irez voir Mme Pomfresh dès que le cours sera finit, et elle vous fera repousser ça en coup de baguette.

Malefoy se renfrogna, jetant des éclairs aux trois amusés, et se ratatina sur sa chaise. On perçait à présent, en plus de la colère, de l'horreur. Une grande horreur ! Tout le monde allait le voir ainsi. Le ténébreux Malefoy sans cheveux ! Hah ! Allelujah !

- Trop bon !, s'exulta Harry.

- Hermione, t'es une winner !, s'extasia Ron.

Hermione se contenta d'éclater de rire encore une fois. Rogue continua à retirer des points à Gryffondor, à son habitude, mais ça ne perturba même pas le trio ! Ils étaient dans un état de réjouissement total. Un jour de bonheur… ! Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours, ils furent évidemment confrontés à Malefoy et à sa bande de Serpentards.

- VOUS !, cracha-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à présent, Malefoy ?, demanda un Harry posé et moqueur. Ou plutôt… qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas ?, ajouta-t-il, hilare.

Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Malefoy devint cramoisi de colère, on le voyait serrer des dents.

- Vous allez me le payer !

- Ah oui ?

Il dégaina sa baguette en même temps qu'Harry, mais ils furent tous deux interrompus par McGonagall.

- Rangez-moi ça tous les deux !, gronda-t-elle, l'air mauvais. OH… Mr Malefoy !, hurla-t-elle déconcertée.

- C'est eux !, s'énerva-t-il.

- Mais arrête de mentir la fouine ! En plus d'être chauve tu veux que ton nez prenne dix centimètres ?, railla Ron.

Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire, et Malefoy fit un pas menaçant avec sa baguette brandie.

- Bon ça suffit !, s'énerva le professeur.

Elle jeta un sort silencieux qui fit repousser les cheveux de Malefoy au plus grand regret du trio.

- Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, suivez-moi.

- Quoi ?, s'étonna Hermione.

- Pas de questions !, siffla-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Hermione jeta un regard surpris à Harry et Ron et vit par la même occasion leur tête éberluée. Ils la fixèrent, elle haussa les épaules et partit derrière McGonagall, suivie par la fouine.

- Tu me paieras ça, Granger !, siffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Mr Malefoy, évitez les bavardages, menaça le professeur.

Il se recula, toujours haineux, et Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le bureau de McGonagall, ils s'installèrent.

- Très bien, commença le professeur. Vous avez été tous deux nommés Préfets-en-chef. Vous devrez donc vous occuper de tout un tas de choses, et vous partagerez une salle commune réservée aux Préfets-en-chefs exclusivement. Votre première tâche est de faire les rondes de nuit pour vérifier que les premières ne trainent pas dans les couloirs. Rusard étant absent ce mois-ci, vous le remplacerez, votre devoir l'oblige, ensuite viendront des tâches plus importantes. Votre première ronde commence ce soir. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre salle commune.

Elle se leva, et sans avoir prononcé un mot, ni pendant, ni après, les deux élèves se levèrent et la suivirent en silence. Préfète-en-chef ! Avec une salle commune et tout et tout ! Pleins de responsabilités ! Hermione était aux anges. Elle allait pouvoir faire ses preuves, encore. Le seul détail était qu'elle devrait supporter Malefoy, tout le temps, et qu'il venait de leur proclamer sentence de mort. Que faire ? Elle devrait l'affronter... Elle avait assez de répartie pour s'en sortir, la force lui manquait, mais les tours étaient son fort. Il suffirait d'espérer que Malefoy ne se lance pas dans un combat moldu, ce qui l'étonnerait trop de sa part, on raye donc cette possibilité de la liste. En gros, aucun souci ! Elle suivit le professeur McGonagall, le visage rayonnant.

- Alors Granger, je vais devoir te supporter encore plus que ce que je ne le fais déjà ? Il faudra que tu me ménages, histoire que je ne m'emporte pas..., dit-il d'un ton sournois.

- Range tes crocs, Malefoy. Je suis plus forte que toi en sortilège, et tu le sais très bien. A quoi bon faire le malin pour te faire ridiculiser par la suite ? Autant garder le silence, moi j'te l'dis !, dit-elle d'un ton détaché avant d'accélérer le pas pour rattraper McGonagall.

Le Serpentard souffla et la suivit.

- N'espère pas que je vais te croire ! Personne ne m'égale, je te bats en duel quand tu veux !, provoqua-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de défis gamins alors que l'on vient de me nommer Préfète-en-chef. Peut-être toi dans ta supposée grandeur tu n'en ferais rien, moi je tiens à la reconnaissance. Tu peux faire un duel avec la statue, si tu veux, je te la fais revivre pour toi.

- Ecoute-moi bien Granger !, s'énerva-t-il.

Avant qu'il ait pu poursuivre sa phrase, ils se cognèrent tous les deux à quelque chose devant eux qui les propulsa quelques pas en arrière. Ils regardèrent devant eux et virent une McGonagall plus qu'hors de ses gonds.

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS FINI DE BAVASSER VOUS DEUX ? C'est insupportable ! Lancer des menaces à tout va ! Non mais concentrez-vous à la concurrence Quidditch, plutôt qu'à détruire votre avenir !, s'énerva-t-elle.

- C'est que Miss Granger n'est pas assez douée pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, professeur. Je ne peux donc pas lui montrer ma désapprobation en match, vous m'en voyez bien désappointé cependant. Ma famille aime faire dans le traditionnel.

- Arrêtez de me sermonner Malefoy, vous pensez que je ne vous connais pas ? Et vous, Miss Granger, j'aurais attendu mieux de votre part. Vous rabaisser à répondre à de futiles menaces enfantines, j'ai vu mieux !, s'exaspéra-t-elle tout en tournant les talons et continuant la marche. Et maintenant, taisez-vous !

Hermione riait silencieusement, et Malefoy lui lança un regard noir. McGonagall avait ouvertement rabaissé Malefoy ! C'était décidément un des jours les plus beaux de sa vie.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Alors alors, ce premier chapitre ? Bien ? :D **

**Dites-moi quoi ! Bisouu !**


	2. Le début des emmerdes

_Hellooo! _

_Merci pour les belles reviews :D N'hésitez pas à en rajouter... (a) :D (l)_

_Et je suis vraiment désolée du retard :s Hier j'étais cloitrée dans un endroit sans une once d'internet... Pour me faire pardonner de ma non professionnalité (:p évidente xD) j'vous mets deux chapitres et non un :) Ca m'apprendra à ne pas savoir respecter mes décisions dès le deuxième chapitre xD_

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_Bises, _

_Mackk._

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**Chapitre 2 : le début des emmerdes**

Lorsqu'ils virent la salle commune, ce sentiment ne fut que renforcé. Waouh ! Devant eux s'étalait un salon aménagé de divans moelleux, d'une cheminée avec un feu crépitant et de plusieurs étagères de livres collées au mur. Le rêve ! Hermione étant déjà comblée avec cela, fut surprise lorsque le professeur continua d'avancer.

- Voici votre salle de bain privée, récita-t-elle.

Une salle de bain privée ? Comme celle de la salle des préfets, mais pour eux seuls ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait ! Un énorme sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, et lorsqu'elle regarda le professeur, elle vit un sourire appréciateur à sa réaction.

- Ce n'est pas finit, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Elle continua le chemin et ils la suivirent. Lorsqu'Hermione jeta un œil à Malefoy, il était impassible, comme à son habitude. Comment faisait la famille Malefoy pour ne jamais montrer ses sentiments ? Incroyable ! C'était un mystère qu'Hermione ne comprendrait jamais. Le professeur McGonagall continua, ce qui la tira hors de ses pensées.

- Pour les soirs de rondes, voici vos chambres.

Ils étaient dans un petit couloir qui rejoignait simultanément les deux chambres, le salon et la salle de bain.

- Nos chambres ?, s'étonna Hermione.

- Vous ne pouvez décemment pas réveiller tout votre petit monde en rentrant, vous préparant pour vous coucher. Vous disposez donc de chambres bonus, pour ces soirs là ou tout simplement pour quand vous en avez envie. Si vous cherchez la tranquillité, ou que vous devez veiller tard pour une quelconque raison, vous avez toute cette salle commune à votre disposition. C'est ainsi que la salle de bain luxueuse de la salle commune des Préfets a été reproduite ici, permettant aux Préfets-en-chefs passant la nuit dans leur salle commune de se préparer aisément sans devoir repasser par leurs dortoirs.

Hermione en était bouche bée. Deux chambres ? De la tranquillité ? Des livres à volonté ? Plusieurs fauteuils pour eux touts seuls ? Magnifique ! Elle irait directement chercher Harry et Ron pour leur montrer, ainsi que Ginny. Génial !, s'écriait-elle intérieurement inlassablement.

- L'entrée est interdite à toute autre personne que vous, précisa le professeur en voyant l'expression d'Hermione.

Le visage de cette dernière se décomposa, et Malefoy arbora un sourire.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Vous avez bien entendu, Miss Granger.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Vous croyez pouvoir faire la fête ici comme bon vous semble ? C'est un petit paradis, concocté spécialement pour ceux qui ont mérité l'insigne de Préfets-en-chef. Personne d'autre n'a le droit d'en profiter.

Hermione se renfrogna, son plaisir ayant été diminué d'un cran. Profiter de tout cela… seule ? Même pas Ginny, pour s'amuser à utiliser la salle de bain suggestive ?

- Très bien, je vous laisse à présent, poursuivit le professeur de Métamorphose. Rappelez-vous, ronde à 20h. Votre point de départ est ici même, et vous n'avez pas intérêt à être en retard, nous vous surveillerons !

- Comment ?, demanda Malefoy, moqueur.

- Mr Malefoy, cela ne vous regarde en rien. Nous surveillons toujours d'un œil les nouveaux préfets, et nous avons toujours également le moyen de leur faire savoir que nous avons vu leurs écarts lorsqu'ils en font nous croyant absents, précisa-t-elle le fusillant regard.

Malefoy se renfrogna, excédé. Cette vieille folle allait le priver de faire ce qu'il avait envie ? Pff. Rien ne lui interdisait d'au moins essayer, voir si ce qu'elle disait était bien vrai !

- Au revoir, donc.

- Au revoir, fit poliment Hermione.

Malefoy se contenta d'opiner. Lorsque McGonagall fut partie il recommença à s'intéresser à Hermione, pour le plus grand regret de cette dernière.

- Tiens tiens, on dirait que je vais avoir tout le temps de prendre ma revanche ?, fit-il de sa voix trainante.

- Tu peux toujours courir Malefoy, dit tranquillement Hermione. Tu sais, dans un sens, la calvitie t'allait bien. Au moins, on avait le loisir de ne pas te repérer de loin ! Enfin, dépendant les points de vue bien sur !, s'exclaffa-t-elle.

- Granger espèce de petite sang-de-bourbe ! Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ! Veracrasse !

- Calme tes nerfs, Malefoy. On se revoit à huit heures, donc, dit-elle en tournant les talons et quittant la salle.

Il jura et fulmina un temps avant de la quitter lui aussi. Lorsqu'elle retrouva Harry et Ron, Hermione leur raconta tout d'une traite, trop excitée pour bien articuler !

- Malheureusement, personne d'autre que les deux Préfets-en-chef ne peuvent y entrer, termina-t-elle déçue.

- Quoi ? Injustice !, s'indigna Ron.

- Non Ron, d'un côté c'est logique. C'est chiant pour nous, mais c'est logique.

- Et comment tu vas faire avec Malefoy ?, demanda Harry toujours perspicace.

- Eh bien je n'en sais rien ! Il a directement reprit les reproches, et j'ai réussi à gérer, mais passer des heures avec lui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je vais avoir du mal à contenir mes nerfs, il me met tellement hors de moi !

- Et nous ne pouvons pas faire les rondes avec vous ?

- Ron, arrête de vivre dans ton utopie personnelle et sors voir le monde réel, répliqua Hermione agacée.

Il se renfrogna.

- Bon, au moins nous aurons beaucoup plus de possibilités de mener à bout nos plans contre Malefoy avec cette salle commune ! Voyons-y les points positifs, continua Harry.

- Tu as raison !, renchérit Hermione. Même si pour moi elle n'a que des points positifs, mis à part le fait de devoir la partager avec Malefoy.

- Arrête de nous faire baver Hermione, s'indigna Ron.

- Excuse-moi.

- Bon. Pour ce soir, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?, demanda Harry.

- Je vois mal quoi, malheureusement. Il ne me reste qu'à y aller et essayer de gérer. On verra si j'arrive à me retenir de le tuer !

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire et descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le souper. Il était 19h. Une heure plus tard elle devrait se trouver seule face à l'abominable fouine. Génial ! Sa journée de bonheur comportait quand même de grandes failles, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

20h.

- Mot de passe ?, demanda le cadre.

- Topaze dorée.

Le tableau pivota, laissant la voie libre. Hermione rentra. Elle n'aimait pas être réticente au fait d'entrer dans cette sublissime salle commune. Le simple fait de Drago Malefoy lui gâchait tout son plaisir ! Elle fulminait déjà, avant même de l'avoir vu.

- Pile à l'heure, rat de bibliothèque, dit une voix trainante.

- Fouine écœurante, lève tes fesses de ce canapé et viens faire la ronde.

- Tu tiens à ce que je vienne ?, dit-il d'un ton sournois.

- Non. Je tiens à ce que je ne sois pas la seule à m'y mettre !, rectifia-t-elle avant de franchir à nouveau le passant de la porte dans l'autre sens.

Malefoy la suivit.

- Dis-moi Granger, tes parents s'aiment-ils ?

- Pardon ?

- En plus t'es bouchée, lâcha-t-il en roulant des yeux. Bon, JE REPRENDS PLUS FORT, s'écria-t-il (Hermione lui jeta un regard noir). Tes parents, ils s'aiment ?

- Bien sûr qu'ils s'aiment, crétin, sinon ils ne vivraient plus ensemble, s'énerva-t-elle.

C'était quoi cette question illogique ?

- Ah bon, parce que je m'étais dit que s'ils s'aimaient vraiment, le fruit de leur amour aurait du être un chouïa plus beau.

- JE NE TE PERMETS PAS !, hurla-t-elle en lui flanquant une gifle en plein visage.

Malefoy s'attendant à tout sauf à ça, fut étourdit par l'effet de surprise, se ressaisit vite et remarqua qu'elle avait accéléré le pas et qu'elle se trouvait assez loin à présent.

- Eh, ce n'est pas ma faute si t'es une sang-de-bourbe !, cria-t-il.

- Va te faire voir Malefoy !, lui hurla-t-elle en retour.

A ce moment là, une beuglante les cogna tous les deux et fit stopper Hermione qui fut vite rattrapée par Malefoy. « A l'intention des Préfets-en-chef », était-il écrit. Elle l'ouvrit.

- NON MAIS POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS ?, s'époumona la voix de McGonagall. HURLER AINSI DANS LES COULOIRS ! ON AURA TOUT VU ! ON VOUS A QUALIFIÉS DE PRÉFETS-EN-CHEF, TACHEZ DE VOUS COMPORTER COMME TELS ! CESSEZ VOS ENFANTILLAGES ! VOUS ALLEZ RÉVEILLER TOUT LE CHATEAU ! IMBÉCILES !

La beuglante se transforma en un tas de cendre aux pieds d'Hermione et de Drago, pétrifiés. Ces menaces semblent peut-être plutôt insignifiantes par écrit, mais le son des cris perçants de la voix du professeur amplifié par les murs du château et chargé d'une haine palpable était plus qu'inquiétant. Hermione se remit en route, silencieuse. Sa rage contre Malefoy avait été grandement diminuée par la douche froide que lui avait apportée la beuglante. Apparemment et heureusement elle avait également cloué le bec du jeune garçon, et ils finirent leur ronde en un silence buté, tous deux marchant obstinément et à un rythme assez soutenu. Vers 23h, la fin de leur ronde, Malefoy se décida cependant à ouvrir sa grande gueule.

- Bon allé on rentre là, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Ah, parce que t'as autre chose à faire sans doute !, railla Hermione.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, sang-de-bourbe. Contentons-nous de rentrer.

- Je ne rentrerai pas tant que tu n'arrêteras pas de m'appeler ainsi, Malefoy !

- Très bien alors reste. La ronde est finie, je suis dans mon droit de partir, t'as qu'à rester ici !

Il eut un rictus en tournant les talons et disparut. Hermione se retourna pour répliquer, rouge de colère, mais il était déjà hors de vue et le souvenir de la beuglante la fit se retenir de lui crier quelque chose d'indigne. Sale petit bourge pète cul prétentieux ! Oui, exactement ! Elle suivit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté également, et dès qu'elle le croiserait, elle le lui dirait ! Rien que pour son honneur. Quel petit con ! Comment peut-il la rabaisser ainsi ? Lui clouer le bec ? Sale serpentard ! Lorsqu'elle atteignit la salle commune, elle rentra comme une furie.

- Tu n'as pas tenu bien longtemps, fit une voix moqueuse derrière son dos.

C'était le moment ! Elle allait le lui cracher à la figure, si pas lui cracher tout court… Non, elle devait se retenir un minimum, elle était Préfète-en-chef !

- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de sale petit bourge pète cul prétentieux !, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, le regard diabolique.

Malefoy aimait l'envoyer jusqu'à ses limites, il la haïssait. Une sang-de-bourbe, dans sa salle commune de Préfet-en-chef ! Cependant, il vit son regard, la haine qui en émanait et se demanda sérieusement si elle n'allait pas, malgré sa raison de miss je-sais-tout, lui lancer un de ces sortilèges puissants.

- T'as intérêt à fermer ta grande gueule parce que je te jure que si tu oses m'appeler encore une seule fois de la sorte je t'envoie valser dans le lac voir ce que le calmar géant te réserverait comme sort !

Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait l'air vraiment diabolique, et décida de ne pas la pousser plus à bout pour ce soir, se contenant d'un sourire narquois. De toutes façon, elle ne lui laissa pas grande opportunité, à peine eut-elle fini qu'elle tourna les talons et alla claquer la porte de sa chambre.

- Petite sang-de-bourbe prude moche et stupide !, siffla-t-il pour lui-même avant de rentrer dans sa propre chambre.

Le lendemain matin, elle se saisit en ouvrant les yeux avant de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. La salle commune des Préfets-en-chefs ! Ouiiii ! Une douche dans la baignoire magique s'imposait ! Elle se leva, déjà de bonne humeur, ayant momentanément oublié Malefoy et tous ses caprices d'enfant de riche écœurant. Elle prit un peignoir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, virevoltant de se trouver dans une sorte de « suite » dans ce qu'étaient les hôtels moldus les plus chics qui soient. Elle plongea dans l'eau délicieusement bonne et constante en y rajoutant plusieurs sels et surtout de la mousse ! Mmmh ! Rien de meilleur que la mousse.

Elle resta dix minutes dans ce bain parfait. Elle eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de se demander si elle n'allait pas être en retard, ce qui avait particulièrement le don de la stresser, mais elle se rappela avec une certaine fierté que la veille elle avait mit le réveil exprès pour profiter du bain. Elle se répétait qu'elle était un génie en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans la mousse lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un Malefoy en peignoir assez ouvert sur le haut dévoilant une grande parcelle de son torse.

- AAAAAAAAH !, cria Hermione, les yeux exorbités.

- Nom de… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'énerva-t-il.

- Je prends mon bain abruti ! Sors ! Immédiatement !

- Genre j'ai envie de rester ! Je rêve ! Je suis obligé de partager ma salle de bain avec une sang-de-bourbe ! Je rêve !, fulmina-t-il en partant.

Hermione resta immobile, le pouls en course relai, les yeux exorbités et la boîte crânienne vide. « Heureusement que j'ai pensé à remplir ce bain de mousse ! », pensait-elle inlassablement, sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait s'il l'avait découverte nue ? Si elle venait de sortir du bain et allait se rhabiller, ou si tout simplement elle n'avait pas mit de mousse ? Elle ne voulait même pas y penser, elle était tétanisée. Il l'avait rappelée sang-de-bourbe, remarqua-t-elle après un très long moment. Elle n'avait même pas eu le déclic de réagir. Mon dieu, se disait-elle, qu'aurais-je fait si Malefoy m'avait vue nue ? Il aurait été en parler à tout le monde, il m'aurait rabaissée jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Elle était tellement horrifiée qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Ensuite, elle se mit à se rappeler la situation, et se dit que c'était injuste qu'un gars aussi dégoutant ait un beau torse musclé. Il devrait être moche ! Hideux ! Soit énorme avec plein de graisse, soit maigrichon à souhait tel un rat de laboratoire ! Mais non, la vie était mal faite. Et malheureusement, elle ne pouvait nier malgré son dégout qu'il était bien foutu. Satané serpentard !, fulmina-t-elle. Penser à Malefoy était mieux que se traumatiser sur ce qu'il aurait fait, car ça la sortait de sa torpeur. La haine la faisait trembler toute entière, ce qui la faisait donc reprendre contenance.

- EH BIEN QUOI TU COMPTES SORTIR UN JOUR ?, s'exaspéra une voix méprisante derrière la porte.

Malefoy. Elle fit une grimace à la porte (et se maudit d'avoir eu une réaction aussi enfantine), puis se rappela qu'elle allait être en retard ! Si ça n'avait pas été le cas elle serait restée indéfiniment dans cette salle de bain rien que pour enrager la fouine, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de rater un cours ! Elle sortit de la baignoire, se sécha et s'habilla en trombe, puis sortit de la salle de bain à la hâte.

- Ah tout de même !, grogna Malefoy affalé sur le fauteuil, dont le peignoir s'était encore un peu ouvert.

Ca eut le don d'exaspérer Hermione.

- Tâche de te couvrir, crétin, tout le monde ne tient pas à voir plus de parcelles de ton corps que la règle, c'est déjà assez insupportable !, fulmina-t-elle en lui passant à côté en direction de sa chambre.

- Haha !, s'écria-t-il en un rictus. Espèce de petite enfant prude ratée des bibliothèques !

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. ARGH ! Elle le haïssait ! Profondément ! Comment supporter ça toute l'année ? Elle était prête à abandonner cette salle pour ne plus le voir, mais les soirs de ronde elle y serait obligée, et ca allait durer TOUT CE MOIS !

Elle finit de se maquiller en trombe et descendit les marches en direction du cours d'Enchantements sans prendre la peine de déjeuner. Heureusement, le professeur Flitwick n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle s'assit à côté de Harry, essoufflée, jetant son sac sur le banc avec un tel élan qu'il ne s'arrêta pas et tomba simplement de l'autre côté.

- Bordel !, s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle se leva et l'attrapa avec hargne, comme si le sac avec un problème personnel envers elle.

- Hermione, ça va ?, l'interrogea Harry avec des yeux ronds.

Ils n'étaient pas habitués à la voir dans de tels états. Il était rare qu'elle s'emporte et qu'elle jure ainsi à tout va ! Quelque chose n'allait pas à l'évidence, et Harry tout comme Ron se doutaient que Malefoy était dans le coup.

- Eh bien non, ça ne va pas !, s'écria-t-elle. Du tout !

- On peut savoir pourquoi…?, demanda timidement Ron.

A ce moment là, elle se décida réellement à les regarder, non à les voir simplement, trop plongée dans cette colère froide, et lorsqu'elle vit leurs visages inquiets elle se calma quelque peu. Ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. C'étaient ses amis, et ils l'aimaient, ils ne la jugeaient pas de sang-de-bourbe immonde. Bon, elle ne pouvait savoir si eux aussi la trouvaient moche ou prude, mais si c'était le cas ils avaient la politesse et la gentillesse de ne pas le mentionner.

- La ronde, hier, un calvaire. Malefoy m'a insultée, à son habitude d'ailleurs, mais c'est qu'il choisit ses mots à la perfection pour toucher la personne ! Et on a reçu une beuglante de McGonagall après même pas cinq minutes !

Sentant la colère remonter à pic et perdre le contrôle, elle enchaina sur les pourquoi ça n'allait pas.

- Aujourd'hui tout avait bien commencé, j'étais allée prendre un bain dans la super salle de bain, et il a fait irruption !

- Quoi là ? Pendant que tu prenais ton bain ?, dit un Ron choqué.

- Oui ! Heureusement que j'avais eu envie de beaucoup, beaucoup de mousse ! Vous imaginez s'il avait vu quoi que ce soit ?

En repensant à cela, Hermione sentit la panique remonter et ne voulant pas cela non plus elle poursuivit.

- Et il a passé son temps à me traiter de sang-de-bourbe !, s'indigna-t-elle pleine de colère à nouveau.

- Ce petit enfant de bourge raté…, commença Harry, haineux lui aussi.

- Ce n'est pas tout, le coupa Hermione. Il était en peignoir qui dévoilait son torse et ça m'a énervée, je lui ai dit qu'il se couvre parce que tout le monde ne voulait pas voir plus de parcelles de sa peau que de nécessaire étant donné que c'est déjà assez pénible, et il m'a traitée de petite enfant prude ratée des bibliothèques !, s'indigna-t-elle, presque en pleurs.

Oui, la remarque de Malefoy l'avait touchée. Elle s'en voulait d'ailleurs profondément pour ça. Ce n'était que Malefoy. Rien de ce qu'il disait n'aurait du la toucher ! RIEN !... Seulement, les insultes insinuant qu'elle était intello sans rien d'autre, prude… Tout cela la blessait énormément. Elle n'était pas prude ! Mais elle n'allait pas se transformer en pétasse pour le montrer à tout le monde. Du coup, les préjugés l'emportaient et beaucoup de gens le pensaient, se moquaient d'elle dans son dos, et elle le savait pertinemment bien. Et Malefoy avait combiné toutes les pires insultes possibles ! Toutes les pires ! Salaud ! Connard ! Enfoiré !... Oui, elle avait tendance à en revenir aux insultes moldues lorsqu'elle était vraiment énervée.

- Oh Hermione !, s'écria Harry. Tu sais très bien qu'il a tort !

- Oui je le sais ! Et je m'en veux que ça me touche. Mais ça me touche !

- Ce petit scroutt à pétard je vais le dégommer !, s'exclama Ron dont les yeux constituaient à présent deux incendies colériques.

- Hermione, ça ne doit pas te toucher, je te jure qu'il a tort, poursuivit Harry qui préférait la manière douce pour apaiser une fille.

- Je sais mais tellement de gens le pensent… Et lui m'a combiné toutes les pires insultes à mon encontre ! En plus, je lui en ai donné l'occasion ! C'est ça le pire ! Mes agissements le laissent penser !, s'emporta-t-elle, désespérée.

- Bon les jeunes, avez-vous finit à présent ?, demanda une petite voix. Puis-je commencer mon cours ?

Le professeur ! Ils l'avaient totalement oublié...! Hermione avait même oublié qu'ils se trouvaient en classe. Heureusement, tout le monde semblait plongé dans des conversations bruyantes, ce qui lui permit d'espérer que personne n'aurait entendu la leur.

Le cours se déroula normalement... Hermione était plus apaisée par ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. Au moins, elle savait que ses amis la croyaient et la défendaient ouvertement et contre tout. Ca lui réchauffa le cœur et lui permit de tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée.

- Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à manger sur vous ? J'ai du sauter le petit déj' à cause de ce crétin.

En fait, c'était sa faute à elle, pour être restée aussi longtemps sous le choc dans l'eau. Mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais ! Même à elle-même. Malefoy était toujours la source de la faute, quoi qui puisse l'avoir retardée.

- J'ai un bout de tarte à la mélasse. Ca te dit ?

- Oui, tout me dit, je suis affamée !

Ils se rendirent au cours de botanique en silence, Hermione engloutissant la tarte. Le cours aurait lieu avec les Poufsouffle, aucun danger. Et pourtant…

- Alors, il paraît que t'es Préfète-en-chef avec Malefoy ?, lança Hannah Abbot à Hermione à voix haute, ce qui eut le don de retourner tout le monde.

- Malheureusement la rumeur dit vrai..., répondit sombrement Hermione.

- Malheureusement ? Tu te plains d'être Préfète-en-chef ?, s'énerva Hannah. Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai bossé pour devenir Préfète-en-chef, moi ! Et c'est toi qui l'es devenue ! Ca m'énerve déjà assez pour qu'en plus tu me balances que tu n'en es pas fière !, s'emporta-t-elle.

- Qu… quoi ?, balbutia Hermione. Non, non je parlais du fait que c'était Malefoy le deuxième Préfet-en-chef, s'expliqua-t-elle déconcertée. Evidemment que je suis fière d'être Préfète-en-chef !

- A ta place je ne me plaindrai pas de l'autre. Tu as un rang en or. En plus, Malefoy a beau être un vrai salaud, il est canon. Alors arrête de geindre, Granger, dit Hannah avec un ton méprisant et un regard qui laissait clairement défiler toutes les insultes que Malefoy lui avait dites plus tôt (rat de bibliothèque. Intello. Prude. Stupide. Aucun sens de gratification.)

Hermione resta figée alors que Hannah prenait déjà place face à Mme Chourave. Cet échange l'avait pétrifiée. Pourquoi lui en voulait-on, à présent ? Elle avait l'impression d'être le souffre douleur collectif, et ce sentiment l'horripilait plus que ne l'agaçait. Ron la prit par la taille et l'entraina à l'intérieur, le regard compatissant... Durant tout le cours elle s'évertua à garder le silence, ne répondant dès lors à aucune question et ne prononçant mot, alors qu'elle connaissait évidemment et comme toujours toutes les réponses. Quelque chose n'allait pas rond. Pourquoi Hannah Abbot l'avait traitée ainsi ? Elles s'étaient toujours bien entendues, et la jeune fille s'était toujours montrée agréable… elle ne comprenait réellement pas.

Lorsque le temps de midi arriva et qu'elle eut reprit contenance peu à peu après la conversation laissant à désirer avec Abbot, elle était à nouveau vraiment en colère. Elle mangea brusquement, piquant dans son assiette avec hargne.

- Hermione…, dit la voix d'Harry.

- N'essaye pas de me convaincre que personne ne pense rien contre moi !

- Non, je ne comptais pas…

- Parce que c'est faux !, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Hermione !, (Harry lui prit le visage des deux mains). Peut-être que les gens pensent des trucs insensés sur toi, mais nous savons qu'ils sont injustifiés, et nous t'aimons comme tu es, alors arrête de t'énerver à cause de commentaires bidons. Pensons plutôt revanche. Les gens n'ont pas à mal te juger.

- Je ne veux pas de revanche. Ils disent ce qu'ils pensent, ils sont francs c'est tout.

La fin de sa phrase se termina dans les aigus. Sur ce elle se leva de table, sans avoir finit son assiette mais pourtant l'estomac noué, et partit à pas précipités, une boule grandissant au niveau de sa gorge et une forte envie de pleurer. Elle se rappela les paroles de McGonagall comme un signe révélateur, « Si vous cherchez la tranquillité »… Elle se précipita dans la salle commune. Elle y trouva un Malefoy plongé dans un diner privé personnel, qui apparemment avait choisi de profiter de la luxure et de se consacrer un diner sur divan. Lorsqu'elle le vit la regarder, elle aperçut avec effarement de l'étonnement dans son regard un millième de seconde avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se recomposer un visage impassible.

- Ais-je donc le pouvoir de vaincre a distance ? demanda-t-il, méprisant.

- Crois-tu vraiment que ma vie tourne autour de tes critiques, Malefoy ? Crois-tu vraiment que tu es le seul de mes problèmes ?, cria-t-elle.

- Oh je ne doute pas qu'une sang-de-bourbe ait énormément de problèmes, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en replongeant le nez dans son assiette. Ils les cherchent, de toute évidence ! Ou les attirent, ce qui est encore plus parlant.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes sarcasmes aujourd'hui Malefoy, dit-elle en s'enfermant dans sa chambre mais sans claquer la porte tout du moins.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Dites-moi que ça vous plait :D**

**(Comment ça, j'abuse ? Allééé, dites-le moi :( xD)**

**Nan j'rigole dites-moi ce que vous voulez :p Mais dites quelque chose histoire que je sache que vous existez :D Bisous !**


	3. What is like to be a Malfoy ?

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre comme promis! :) Bisous_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**Chapitre 3 : What is like to be a Malfoy ?**

Elle pleura toute l'après midi. Elle se souvint cependant de la ronde et sortit bien malgré elle de sa chambre à huit heures, les yeux bouffis, se préparant à affronter une tonne de critiques Malefoyennes. Elle s'affala sur le divan, attendant que Malefoy se pointe. Elle essaya de paraître le plus normale possible, se donnant des petites gifles au visage pour se sortir de sa torpeur, essayant de ne plus verser de larmes au seul fait de certaines pensées. Lorsqu'il sortit, il la dévisagea de haut en bas, ce qui lui permit de savoir qu'elle avait toujours l'air déplorable.

- Serais-je stupide si je te demandais de ne pas faire de commentaire ?, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Je serais en train de m'enfoncer en temps normal, mais vu que je ne peux pas tomber plus bas aujourd'hui…, rajouta-t-elle en se levant.

- J'avoue, Granger, que je suis surpris de te voir dans cet état. Tu ne laisses pas souvent transparaître tes émotions… en tout cas pas celles de la tristesse, dit-il d'un ton méfiant. Tu arrives moins à cacher celles de la colère, il faut avouer… continua-t-il, un air méprisant lui revenant.

Le début de sa phrase sonnait vraiment surpris. On aurait dit qu'il devait se souvenir d'être méchant, méprisant, hautain… ridicule. Et ridicule de penser ça. Malefoy l'était, il était juste étonné que lui ne soit pas arrivé à ce résultat.

- Et moi, j'avoue que pendant un moment j'ai réussi à croire que tu étais vraiment étonné et que tu étais capable de sentiments. Mais ta dernière phrase m'a montré que ce n'était pas le cas, alors, on y va ?

C'était à moitié une question, vu qu'elle l'avait posée en s'éloignant déjà vers la sortie.

- Tu es tellement cynique Granger, poursuivit-il en la suivant.

Ils parcoururent un bon bout de château en silence avant que Malefoy ne se retienne plus de parler à nouveau.

- Peut-on savoir la cause de cet état ?, demanda-t-il moqueur.

- Ca ne te regarde en rien Malefoy, répondit Hermione entre ses dents.

- Oh, excuse-moi sang-de-bourbe, ca ne m'intéresse en rien non plus. C'est juste que je m'ennuie comme un gobelin les jours de pluie, précisa-t-il.

- Dommage pour toi, répondit-elle avant de reprendre son silence buté.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas une fille marrante ?, dit-il agacé.

- Oui, je le sais. Surtout quand je n'ai pas envie de l'être comme maintenant, ou en ta présence en règle générale.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es un crétin fini qui passe son temps à insulter son monde, ca te suffit comme réponse ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à l'avis des autres ?

- Je te l'ai dit il y a même pas une minute, Granger !, dit-il exaspéré. Je m'ennuie, parler m'occupe.

- Tiens donc. Il est vrai que ce soir tu t'es assez bien retenu dans l'ensemble, tu n'as plus de blagues à me lancer ?, dit-elle, sarcastique.

- Oh que si, crois moi, répondit-il l'œil brillant. Mais je me suis dit dans un élan de bonté extrême que tu avais l'air déjà assez mal et que je profiterai de ce malheur à la vue cette fois, répondit-il méprisant.

- Il est impossible que tu aies un élan de gentillesse vu que tu ne possèdes pas de sentiments humains, Malefoy !, s'emporta Hermione.

- Ecoute-moi Granger, je fais un grand effort pour ne pas t'insulter, alors la moindre des choses serait de ne pas me tenter. Je te préfère encore silencieuse !

Elle se renfrogna, et ne dit plus rien à nouveau. Quelques cinq minutes plus tard, Malefoy cassa à nouveau le silence.

- Bon, d'accord, je ne te préfère pas silencieuse.

- Qu'attends-tu que je réponde à CA ?, s'informe-t-elle d'un air dépassée.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu ne comptes pas répondre à ma question de base ?

- Laquelle ?, s'agaça-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu comme une affligée.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Malefoy.

- Oui je sais, ça ne me regarde pas, récita-t-il en roulant des yeux.

- Exact.

- Très bien, alors, euuhm… As-tu deviné de quel siècle était le tableau caché derrière ma tête ?, demanda-t-il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Il essayait de savoir si elle avait vraiment regardé le tableau ou regardé lui, comme il le pensait à la base. Par chance, elle connaissait tous les tableaux de Poudlard les ayant mémorisés, ce qui lui permit de se sortir de celle là sans dédommagements et même avec une pointe de malice à clouer le bec de Malefoy, ce qu'elle ne pensait même pas pouvoir ressentir tellement elle se sentait mal.

- XVIème, répondit-elle.

Il parut frustré.

- Comment peux-tu deviner cela rien qu'en le fixant, miss je-sais-tout ?

- Il suffit de savoir les étudier ! Monsieur je-fais-mon-malin-pour-rien. Si tu avais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, tu pourrais situer. Il me suffisait de me concentrer pour me rappeler à quelle page je l'avais vu et donc pour me rappeler de quelle époque il date.

- T'es vraiment un rat de bibliothèque, aucun doute là-dessus !, s'écria-t-il.

Elle ne réagit même pas à son insulte, ce qui parut le déconcerter. Il se demandait surement qu'est-ce qui avait pu se produire de si grave pour qu'elle ne réagisse pas, et sa curiosité était surement en train de monter. Tant pis. Entendre à nouveau cette insulte l'avais pourtant blessée, comme un coup de fouet en plus... Sauf qu'elle avait tellement souffert que ça ne fit qu'augmenter son chagrin et non sa colère.

- J'ai du mal à avouer que quand tu n'as pas de répartie, ce n'est pas drôle de t'insulter, dit-il pensif en la fixant.

Intérieurement, elle sursauta à ce qu'il venait de lui dire et avait écarquillé les yeux de stupeur, mais son visage restait impassible, incontrôlable. Tant mieux. Peut-être changerait-il un peu à son sujet ? Elle était tellement déprimée qu'elle se permettait de rêver à des choses débiles. Comment Malefoy pourrait-il changer ? Il n'y avait pas pire personne au monde. Il l'avait déjà insultée au moins cinq fois alors qu'il disait se retenir (épatant) et qu'il y avait des silences qui duraient une éternité, tout cela alors que la ronde avait commencé depuis une trentaine de minutes.

- Eh bien, excuse-moi de t'enlever ton plaisir, Malefoy. J'essayerai de ne pas être d'humeur à l'avance avant de te rencontrer la prochaine fois ! Au moins je sais comment éviter tes commentaires.

- Très drôle, Granger. Tu n'éviteras pas mes commentaires, dit-il cinglant.

- D'accord, je voulais dire par là qu'ils ne me feraient aucun effet, rectifia-t-elle.

- Roh allé je t'en prie ! dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé pour que toutes mes tentatives soient réduites à néant !, supplia-t-il indigné.

- C'est non.

- Et dire qu'il me restent deux heures et demie à tuer avec toi !

- Ca te fera du bien un peu de souffrance !, railla-t-elle.

- Tu trouves que je ne souffre pas assez ?, demanda-t-il bien qu'il sembla parler pour lui-même, plongé dans ses pensées.

Elle le regarda, incrédule.

- Vraiment, non !, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es un petit enfant de bourge qui a tout ce qu'il veut. D'ailleurs, tu es tellement malsain que tu achètes même les gens avec ton argent ! Tu es issu d'une famille qui a un certain rang, ce qui fait de vous des manipulateurs, qui n'hésitent pas à menacer ou à faire du chantage ! Tout cela est inacceptable, mais en attendant tu as toujours eu ce que tu désirais. Tu joues en plus avec cette position à l'école, les petits ont peur de toi parce que tu as achetés deux gars qui ressemblent à des molosses et tu passes ton temps à te moquer des gens pour étaler ton rang comme tu le dis, comme si les gens ne l'avaient pas remarqué ! Ensuite, ton seul ennemi juré est Harry Potter, car il est plus populaire que toi, bien que moins riche, sans parents, obligé de vivre avec un oncle et une tante moldus infâmes et avec une vie qui attire les forces du mal qui laisse à désirer le reste du temps. Alors oui, je trouve que tu n'es pas à plaindre niveau souffrance !

Vider son sac lui fit étrangement bien. C'était un peu de haine en moins, déjà ça !

- Tu serais bien étonnée, dit-il amèrement avant de continuer la ronde en silence.

Pour une fois, c'était lui qui était plongé dans un silence buté, et Hermione se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il avait voulu dire par sa phrase de clôture.

- Tu voulais dire quoi par là ?, demanda-t-elle ne se retenant plus après vingt minutes de curiosité contenue.

Que Malefoy ne parle plus alors qu'il l'avait harcelée à chaque fois qu'elle avait gardé le silence l'obsédait. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir inventer pour dire qu'il souffrait assez. Pourri gâté crétin !

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Granger, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oh je vois, tu veux jouer ce jeu-là !, s'indigna-t-elle frustrée d'être prise au piège par sa propre réplique.

- Non, TU veux jouer ce jeu-là, rectifia-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Alors, si je te réponds tu me répondras ?, demanda-t-elle peu confiante.

- Ca se pourrait oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Sois clair Malefoy, dit-elle agacée.

- Ok.

- Ok quoi ?

- Granger, ce que tu peux être lente quelque fois, dit-il en roulant des yeux. Ok, une réponse contre une réponse, s'expliqua-t-il en lui parlant comme si elle était un gosse de trois ans.

Son agacement grossissait, mais elle se demandait vraiment en quoi Drago Malefoy avait-il pu avoir son taux de souffrance.

- Tes insultes de ce matin ont atteint leur but, avoua-t-elle dégoutée (il eut un sourire, ce qui la fit regretter ses mots, trop tard, elle avait commencé à présent).Ensuite Hannah Abbot s'est mise à me dire des choses insensées alors que je ne lui ai rien fait, au milieu d'une foule de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffles avides de commérages. Lorsque je me suis assise à table, j'ai craqué, et je me suis enfouie dans la salle commune ou tu te trouvais pour mon plus grand regret, récita-t-elle.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il, réellement surpris.

- Tout ? Tu ne sais pas combien tes paroles m'ont blessée !, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se figea la seconde d'après. Comment avait-elle pu avouer ça à Malefoy ? Comment ? Cette ronde tournait vraiment au carnage. Débile. D'abord elle parlait avec Malefoy, ensuite elle se poignardait elle-même dans le dos ! Il remarqua sa réaction.

- J'avais donc raison quand j'ai demandé si j'avais le pouvoir de vaincre à distance et que tu m'as répondu que ta vie ne tournait pas autour de mes critiques ?, demanda-t-il d'un air suffisant et avec un sourire en coin pour achever le massacre.

- Ca te fait tellement plaisir, j'y crois pas. Comment un être peut-il autant manquer de cœur ?

Elle était déconcertée de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posée mentalement dans ses états d'énervement après chaque insulte de Malefoy, elle était en train de se les poser ouvertement. Depuis quand parlaient-ils, tous les deux ? C'était ridicule, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'entretenir une conversation avec ce blond dégueu ! Il répondit cependant à la question, ce qui eut le don de surprendre notre amie qui s'en voulut immédiatement après de se laisser surprendre par Malefoy.

- Me dire que je ne suis pas le seul à souffrir me fait plaisir, en effet.

- Ce qui me parait totalement égoïste et méchant, stupide, mais qui nous ramène à ta réponse.

- Mes parents, fut la seule réponse qu'il accorda.

- Euh… Quoi ?

- Granger, ce que tu peux être lente d'esprit quand on parle de choses qui ne se trouvent pas dans les livres !, s'exaspéra-t-il. La réponse à ta question, c'est mes parents.

Ca, elle l'avait comprit, mais n'avait pas comprit la signification. Ses parents ? Dans quel sens ? Ses parents lui donnaient toujours tout ce qu'il voulait !

- Tu peux être plus explicite ? Demanda-t-elle, oubliant à qui elle parlait.

- Non.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Granger !

- Moi je t'ai tout expliqué !

- Oui mais le pacte ne disait pas qu'il fallait expliquer la chose, juste donner une réponse, répondit-il.

- Malefoy, t'es vraiment…

- Granger, si je me retiens de t'insulter t'auras la gentillesse d'en faire de même, la coupa-t-il.

Elle en resta clouée. Entendre Malefoy dire qu'il se retenait de l'insulter était incroyable. Depuis quand se retenait-il ? Ce soir, il aurait pu l'envoyer à St Mangouste en grande dépression nerveuse s'il l'avait voulu, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il lui semblait débile de se demander si Malefoy pouvait ressentir un minimum de compassion, mais la situation prêtait à confusion. Elle se rendit alors compte, en pensant au début de la soirée, à St Mangouste, qu'elle allait mieux. Malefoy lui avait changé les idées ! Incroyable ! Insurmontable même...! Elle se fustigeait de l'intérieur. Comment avait-elle pu entretenir une conversation avec Malefoy ? Quelle bête fille ! Il l'insulte pourtant au moins trois fois par jour, clairement, avec des insultes foireusement touchantes. Et là elle lui parlait tranquille ? Non mais quoi, et le monde dans tout ça ?, s'énerva-t-elle.

Il lui restait encore une demi-heure à tuer pour sa ronde. Incroyable, mais elle était passée relativement vite, lorsqu'ils parlaient. Et là, elle se trouvait face à un dilemme. Avait elle apprécié que ce supplice se passe vite et avec un Malefoy étrangement tolérant, ou aurait-elle préféré être blessée, meurtrie par ses insultes mais ne pas lui avoir parlé comme s'il n'avait pas dit toutes ces choses ? La réponse était ridicule. Les deux. Elle appréciait qu'il se soit comporté ainsi mais haïssait apprécier quelque chose venant de Malefoy. En fait, elle maudissait le fait qu'il ne semble plus si détestable pendant un moment. Elle préférait le voir en monstre qu'il était, plutôt que derrière un masque. Se faire insulter sur un ton méprisant, glacial et inhumain était déjà plus facile à tolérer que de se faire insulter par quelqu'un qui pourrait ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de sentiments. Ca ne lui dirait rien de plus que que tout le monde pense cela d'elle, un rat de bibliothèque, une intello, prude, naïve. Et puis, il était beaucoup plus facile de détester une personne sans cœur.

Ils finirent leur ronde en silence. Lorsque 23h se pointa, Malefoy reprit la parole.

- Bon, on rentre ?

C'était une QUESTION ?

- Oui, allons-y, répondit-elle incrédule, le fixant pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il se retourna vers elle sentant son regard et la fixa à son tour. Ses iris grises étaient froides et en même temps profondes. Elle y chercha un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'y trouverait rien… elles étaient vides.

- T'es malade ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Elle avait vu des sentiments humains, dans ces prunelles. Vous connaissez Hermione, dès qu'il y a des sentiments en jeu tout prend une tournure différente sans même lui demander son propre avis ! Il parut surprit de cette question, suspicieux.

- Non.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à ton changement de comportement, dit-elle rêveuse.

Comment pouvait-il changer aussi radicalement ? Incroyable ! Elle irait en parler à Harry et Ron dès le lendemain matin, peut-être auraient-ils des théories de mecs ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout reviendra à la normale demain, répondit-il hautain.

- Là par contre tu viens de tout gâcher, précisa-t-elle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Je ne tiens pas à te rendre heureuse, Granger. Je ne t'ai pas dit tout ça ce matin pour rien. Je veux bien que je me sois laissé prendre par la pitié tantôt, mais demain je n'aurai qu'une envie, ce sera de te voir souffrir.

Sur ses mots, il s'éloigna et elle resta là, figée. C'était comme une gifle alors qu'elle était réveillée, et consciente. Elle avait passé son temps à se demander ce qu'elle foutait à parler à Malefoy, à se dire que ce n'était qu'un con, mais elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'elle avait réellement oublié qui il était. Quelqu'un comme Malefoy n'aurait pu décemment pas lui changer les idées, elle n'avait donc pas fait le lien… Elle rentra dans la salle commune quelques minutes après lui, les pas trainants, toujours sous le choc. Elle avait discuté avec Malefoy… Elle lui avait raconté pourquoi elle n'allait pas bien… Elle avait même parlé avec lui sur un ton PRESQUE normal !, s'indigna-t-elle. Et non cassant. Juste réticent, un peu agressif, plein de doutes… mais plus cinglant, comme d'ordinaire, comme il le méritait. Il ne l'attendait pas dans le salon pour se moquer d'elle contrairement à la journée précédente, ce qui lui permit de s'avancer inconsciemment jusqu'à sa chambre et s'allonger dans son lit, incrédule.

Le lendemain, elle se leva tôt encore une fois, pour la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle essaya de la fermer à clé, sans résultat, puis par un sortilège, sans résultat également. Elle se décida donc à écrire un mot sur la porte. « Occupé ». Elle prit à nouveau un bain avec la masse de mousse, tout en repensant à la journée précédente.

Bien que la fin de la ronde l'ait fait se fustiger elle-même durant toute la nuit, à présent elle repensait à comment elle s'était déroulée, et elle se demandait comment est-ce que Malefoy avait-il pu faire preuve d'autant d'humanité. Autant d'humanité venant de sa part bien sûr, pour une toute autre personne SAINE d'esprit, cela aurait déjà été très grossier et non tolérable, mais venant de sa part à lui ça choquait Hermione profondément.

- Occupé ? T'as pas trouvé mieux, sang-de-bourbe ? On voit que t'as du sang moldu !, railla une voix méprisante derrière la porte. Sors !

Malefoy. Elle roula des yeux. C'était bizarre, mais à force d'avoir du passer autant de temps avec lui ces dernières 48heures elle s'était habituée à ses insultes. Il ne l'énervait plus, ne la blessait plus, l'exaspérait et l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Tant qu'il pensait avoir le dessus, il pourrait être insupportable mais plus blessant, ce qui emplit Hermione d'un bonheur pur. Haha ! Drago Malefoy ne lui faisait plus rien ! Hah ! La ronde de la journée précédente avait donc été relativement facultative ! Elle s'était habituée à lui. A sa présence, à sa façon d'agir, de se tenir, à sa voix (cinglante, glaciale, moqueuse, méprisante, hautaine, supérieure, vantarde, exaspérante, conspiratrice, malicieuse et même, au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, surprise, curieuse, et monotone) et même à ses sourires méprisants. Ayant déjà passé un temps indéterminé dans la salle de bain elle enfila son peignoir et sortit.

-Enfin !, railla-t-il.

Il marqua une pose d'une seconde puis enchaina.

- Et c'est moi qui montre des parcelles de mon corps !, dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

Hermione, confuse, suivit son regard et vit son épaule dénudée (cause du peignoir glissé) et sa jambe à la vue, s'étant arrêtée en plein élan de marche.

- Et c'est moi la prude !, lui renvoya-t-elle exaspérée, en continuant sur sa lancée.

Il ne répondit pas, et un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle s'habilla, se maquilla et sortit, cette fois-ci avec tout le temps nécessaire pour prendre un petit déjeuner ! Elle arriva tranquillement à la Grande Salle et Harry et Ron se ruèrent sur elle, la renversant presque en la prenant tous les deux dans les bras. Ils ressemblaient à une grande masse informe ainsi serrés tous les trois !

- Hermione !, dit Ron en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- Ca va ?, demanda Harry.

- Oui ca va, dit-elle tout à fait normale en se dirigeant vers la table.

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant de la suivre.

- Tu es sûre que ca va ?, redemanda Harry qui doutait.

- Oui oui, je vous jure !

- Comment ça se fait ?, demanda gauchement Ron.

- Malefoy ne me fait plus d'effet !, dit-elle fière.

Les deux garçons firent une grimace d'étonnement et d'horreur, et Hermione se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas comprit le mauvais sens…

- Parce qu'il te faisait de l'effet ?, s'indigna Ron.

- Mais non enfin, dit Hermione agacée en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient en effet compris le côté tordu. Que ses remarques ne me touchent plus, si vous préférez !

- Oh ! Génial ! Et comment t'en es arrivée à cette conclusion ?, demanda Harry sincèrement épaté.

- En fait, je crois que je me suis tellement habituée à devoir les supporter ces deux jours-ci qu'à présent elles ne me blessent plus, elles m'agacent surtout, ou m'exaspèrent.

- Hermione, rien à dire, t'es championne.

- Merci ! Mais j'ai autre chose à vous raconter de plus bizarre !

- Ah ? Quoi ?

- Malefoy. Pendant la ronde hier… il a été étrangement… bizarre.

- Bizarre dans quel sens ?, s'étonna Ron. Il est toujours bizarre ce type.

- Non je veux dire, bizarre dans le sens il s'est mit à me parler !

- HEIN ?, s'écrièrent les deux garçons.

- Oh bien sûr pas normalement, avec des insultes et son éternel ton méprisant, suffisant, mais il a essayé de faire la conversation ! Parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

- Ce gars est vraiment cinglé, j'en démordrai pas !, s'exclama Ron.

Harry fixait Hermione, choqué.

- Il t'a parlé ?

- Oui. Dingue hein ? Il m'a même dit qu'il avait largement son taux de souffrance, et quand je lui ai demandé de quelle façon il m'a simplement répondu « mes parents ». Louche non ?

- C'est quoi ces conversations que vous avez eues ? Depuis quand il répond à des questions aussi personnelles ? Depuis quand TU lui en poses ?, fait Ron totalement perdu.

- Oh écoute c'est trop long à expliquer, retenez juste qu'il a répondu ça. Vous avez pas une théorie de mec qui pourrait éclairer ma lanterne ? Ca me dit rien moi.

- Sérieusement, non, répond Harry pensif.

- Moi je dis ce mec ne fait jamais dans la norme, faut pas chercher dans les théories, renchérit Ron.

Ils rirent et mangèrent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner.

De son côté, Drago Malefoy regardait Hermione Granger rire aux éclats avec une certaine curiosité. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle passe du jour au lendemain du malheur dépressif au fou rire ? Cette fille le laissait vraiment perplexe, mis à part que c'était une sang-de-bourbe miss je-sais-tout bibliothécaire.

La fin des cours se passa comme prévu, Hermione n'arrêta pas de prendre des notes et encore des notes à tous les cours, et lorsque le dernier cours toucha à sa fin, elle se rendit compte que tous les devoirs pour le lendemain étaient faits. Elle alla se réfugier dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef où elle s'enferma dans sa chambre avant de mettre du Ismaël Lo dans le lecteur cd et de reprendre son journal intime commun avec Ginny. C'était une de leurs invention, chacune avait un journal identique et elles se donnaient rendez vous à une certaine heure puis s'écrivaient de journal à journal, un peu comme msn moldu !

- Hep Gin ! Quand t'es là préviens.

- 5 sur 5, j'suis là !

- Génial ! Comment va ? On se croise pas souvent ces derniers temps...

- Ouais je sais, t'es très occupée avec ton nouveau poste de Préfète-en-chef.

- Oui, désolée...

- Non pas de problème, j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas super hier, ça va mieux ?

- Niquel. C'était Malefoy, encore et toujours, il m'avait vraiment blessée… mais maintenant ses insultes ne me touchent plus alors je suis zennn !

- Top ! Mais il avait dit quoi ce con ?

- Que j'étais… une petite enfant prude ratée des bibliothèques…

- QUOI ? CONNARD ! Tu vas voir je vais venir le chercher par la peau du cou et je vais le trainer jusqu'à…

- Gin. C'est bon ca suffit.

- Mais… ?

- Il ne me touche plus, alors nous n'allons pas le chercher. Je ne peux pas faire de gaffes maintenant que je suis Préfète-en-chef !

Puis, une voix résonna du dehors de la porte.

- Evite-nous ta musique moldue piteuse Granger !

- Mais oui Malefoy, moi aussi je te salue !

- Sale sang-de-bourbe !

- Je n'ai rien entenduuu…

Elle revint à la conversation avec Ginny.

- Là, tu vois ? Il vient de m'insulter de sang-de-bourbe encore une fois et j'arrive à l'ignorer !

- D'accord mais il n'a pas à le faire !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et alla claquer contre le mur.

- JE T'AI DIT DE COUPER CETTE CHOSE, LE RAT !

- DE QUEL DROIT TU RENTRES DANS MA CHAMBRE ?, s'écria-t-elle en bondissant par terre. SORS IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Coupe cette chose !

- Non !, cria-t-elle avant de le pousser et de fermer la porte grâce à un enchantement (non sans l'avoir claquée auparavant).

Quel petit con ! Non mais quel ! Quel ! Comment avait-il osé rentrer ainsi ? Dumbledore aurait du penser à installer le même système que dans les dortoirs ! Celui des filles était sécurisé !

- Gin, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! C'est un petit enfoiré qui arrive encore à me sortir de mes gonds sans problème !

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Alors, est-ce que ma fic s'améliore ou est-ce que je dois tout simplement laisser tomber l'écriture et me dédier à la jardinerie ? xD**


	4. Tolérance

_Yop! :D_

_Voilà la suite!_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, oubliez pas les reviews (l) :D_

_Bisou à tous, _

_Mackk._

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**Chapitre 4 : Tolérance**

20h.

Hermione se tire de sa chambre la mine sombre. Encore une soirée avec cet imbécile. Elle dit au revoir à Ginny, coupe la musique qu'elle avait mise à fond et en boucle pour faire chier l'inopportun, et sort. Malefoy l'attendait devant le feu, le regard vague. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte il se redressa, et la regarda avec une moue de dégout. Pff génial, ça n'allait pas être pareil que la nuit précédente, à l'évidence !

Ils sortirent tous les deux sans un mot. Ils firent leur ronde en silence, pendant au moins une demi-heure.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu riais aux éclats aujourd'hui ?, demanda Malefoy avec le même air de rédemption que la veille, genre « je m'emmerde alors il va bien falloir que je lui parle… pff eurk ».

- Mh ?

- Pff, soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux. Ton revirement d'humeur, le rat.

- Oh.

- Alors ?, demanda-t-il avec agacement.

- Le fait que tes remarques ne me touchent plus, la fouine.

- Ah oui ?

- Exactement.

- Je n'en suis pas sur !

- Oh que si ! Tu m'agaces, et m'exaspères énormément, mais je me suis tellement habituée à t'entendre que tu ne me blesses plus. C'est tellement toi que je m'en fous. Tant mieux, je dois te supporter pendant toute l'année, et ce mois pendant toutes les rondes, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il eut un rictus. Il n'y croyait pas ?

- Donc si je te traite à nouveau de petite enfant prude ratée des bibliothèques, tu ne réagiras plus ?, demanda-t-il méprisant.

Hermione eut un coup, mais un petit, et elle n'allait en aucun cas le lui montrer.

- Non.

- Tu as serré la mâchoire, Granger.

- Parce que tu cherches à me blesser alors que je ne t'ai rien fait, Malefoy. En fait j'essaye souvent de comprendre d'où sort autant de méchanceté mais je trouve pas alors ça me vexe, j'avoue.

C'était tellement plus facile de lui parler franchement en ronde ! Elle ne se retenait même plus. Et ça la soulageait de pouvoir lui dire franchement d'un ton nonchalant tout ce qu'elle pensait, ou ses questions. Peut-être finirait-il par lui répondre, sinon il le saurait, qui sait peut-être un jour arriverait-elle à le faire réagir ? Pff. Pendant un moment elle faillit se lancer le défi d'humaniser Malefoy, puis elle se gifla intérieurement pour cette idée. De un, c'était ridicule de croire que ça pouvait arriver avec un être aussi exécrable, de deux ce serait essayer de se rapprocher du Serpentard et elle ne ferait JAMAIS ça.

- C'est parce que tu es une sang-de-bourbe, que veux-tu, la vie est ainsi faite !, ricana-t-il.

- Et toi tu es exécrable, je ne vois pas en quoi le rang de sang pur te rend d'une façon ou d'une autre honorable, ce qui prouve que cette histoire de sang est complètement ridicule.

- Hah, c'est beau de rêver ! Beau, mais petit, Granger !

- Tu as fini de me faire chier Malefoy ?, dit-elle excédée.

- Non, évidemment.

- Il me semblait bien.

Elle accéléra le pas et plongea dans le silence têtu de la veille.

- Ah non Granger tu ne vas pas recommencer !

- Ecoute moi bien, l'imbécile, tant que tu ne feras pas un effort, t'auras qu'à parler TOUT SEUL en ronde, pigé ?, dit-elle d'un ton égal comme si ça ne tenait qu'à lui de s'emmerder ou pas, que ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle, de rester silencieuse.

- Hier j'ai fait un effort, ça suffit pour la semaine !

- Rêve, dit-elle, puis elle rajouta avec un sourire malicieux. C'est beau de rêver Malefoy, tu sais ? C'est beau, mais c'est petit !

- Je te hais Granger.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

Il grogna, elle reprit son silence. En effet, le silence en présence de Malefoy ne la dérangeait pas. Elle se plongeait dans ses pensées, dans la contemplation des cadres, du moindre détail qui lui ferait apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Une autre demi-heure passa, et Malefoy ne se retint plus. Dingue que ce petit con ne puisse pas garder le silence ! Depuis quand aimait-il parler ? Surtout avec elle !

- Tu as fait ton devoir de Potions ?, demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle se retourna vers lui, sidérée, les yeux ronds, la bouche un peu entrouverte. Il vit cette réaction mais elle se ressaisit, se recomposant un visage je-m'en-foutiste.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai fait.

- Pff évidemment, quelle question stupide, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais du me souvenir que je parlais à une intello.

- N'oublie pas la prochaine fois, dit-elle simplement.

Il la regarda haussant un sourcil. Elle ne réagissait vraiment plus à ses insultes alors ?

- Tu m'épates là, Granger.

- Tiens donc ? Un petit pas pour moi, un grand pas pour l'humanité !

- C'est injuste si toi tu peux continuer les sarcasmes !, se plaignit-il.

- Je n'ai pas dit que les sarcasmes étaient interdits, répliqua-t-elle.

- Merveilleux…, dit-il un sourire malicieux au visage.

- Pff, j'imagine qu'à ce moment même tu réfléchis à la bonne façon de me lancer une sale vanne sans m'insulter ?, s'agaça-t-elle.

- En effet, Granger.

- D'accord, ben réfléchis alors, dit-elle en se replongeant dans son silence.

- C'est donc moi qui vais devoir toujours entamer un sujet ?, s'indigna-t-il.

- C'est toi qui veux faire la conversation, non ?

- Tu crains Granger, dit-il simplement.

- Pff, très bien, se rendit-elle. Comment ça va avec Pansy ?, demanda-t-elle un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je te préférais quand tu ne posais pas de questions, à la réflexion, dit-il l'air sombre.

- Quoi, ça va tellement mal que ça ?, blagua-t-elle.

Elle BLAGUAIT ? Avec Malefoy ? Si ça continuait comme ça elle allait devoir faire un tour chez Mme Pomfresh un de ces jours ! Ce qui l'étonna encore plus ce fut qu'il eut une once de sourire. Non mais elle rêvait c'était ça ? Peut-être allaient-ils aller tous les deux chez Mme Pomfresh. A cette idée elle se crut encore plus folle. Elle venait de penser à aller quelque part avec Malefoy ? Ca allait mal.

- Cette fille est insupportable, dit-il.

- Sans dec' ! Et pourtant tu traines toujours avec elle, dit-elle innocemment.

- Il faut savoir différencier, Granger, c'est elle qui traine toujours avec moi.

- Oh, excusez-moi votre seigneurie !, railla-t-elle.

- C'est bien, c'est comme ca que tu devrais m'appeler tous les jours, dit-il narquois.

- Rêve, répondit-elle simplement.

- Et toi avec Weasley ?, dit-il méprisant.

- Ron ? Et bien quoi ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Granger, t'es vraiment une prude naïve !, s'exaspéra-il toujours méprisant. On pourrait faire le poirier devant ton nez que tu pigerais pas ! En même temps, c'est bien si vous vous assemblez, autant que la vermine reste entre elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir de haine sans pour autant lui répondre (elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la beuglante de McGonagall), et s'éloigna à grands pas, frustrée, blessée, exaspérée, en colère. Il la rattrapa assez vite sans lui laisser le temps de digérer.

- Tu vois que mes remarques te touchent toujours !, dit-il, fier.

- T'es vraiment… !, elle se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Rah !, rajouta-t-elle avant de continuer à s'éloigner, a plus grands pas cette fois.

- Granger, ralentis, la ronde c'est par deux et je n'ai pas envie de me presser pour toi !

- Va. Te. Faire. !

Il n'y avait qu'une heure trente d'écoulée. Encore la même chose à tuer. Malefoy ne le supporterait pas ! Il laissa filer dix minutes, puis repartit dans ses bavassages soulants.

- Allé Granger, fais pas la tête.

- Malefoy, depuis quand le fait de me faire chier te dérange ?

- Ca me dérange à partir du moment où je m'emmerde, je te l'ai déjà expliqué le premier soir, j'aurais cru que tu avais au moins comprit ça !

- Moi je n'ai pas envie de parler. M'entendre insulter tout le temps, c'est chiant, alors si tu veux tu peux parler tout seul.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu ne saurais pas tenir toi non plus.

- On parie ?

Elle ne lui parla plus de toute la ronde. Des fois il essayait de lui parler mais elle ne répondait pas. Ses vannes tombant à l'eau, on le voyait de plus en plus énervé, impuissant contre ce silence têtu. On peut dire qu'Hermione était fière ! Plus elle faisait durer le silence plus elle se sentait bien. Comment avait-elle fait pu converser avec lui tous ces jours-ci ? Pff !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle commune elle se dirigea vers sa chambre mais lança un « bonne nuit » qui l'étonna énormément. Bonne nuit ? A Malefoy ? Mauvaise nuit oui ! Surement l'habitude, mais tout de même ! Heureusement il ne répondit rien et ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, quelque chose d'étrange se passa.

Malefoy parlait avec Goyle…

- Alors ça va avec la sang-de-bourbe ?, demandait le molosse.

Hermione serrait les poings, mais ne se montrait pas. Elle avait entendu que l'on parlait d'elle et s'était planquée derrière une statue pour savoir la suite.

- Pff !, répondit simplement Malefoy.

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'était transformée en fontaine l'autre jour ?, demanda méprisamment Goyle. Je me demande si c'est à cause d'Abbot…

- Qu'est-ce que Abbot a dit ?, demanda Malefoy précipitemment, la curiosité le rongeant à plein nez.

Goyle lui récita la conversation. Hermione bouillait de l'intérieur. Malefoy n'était pas sensé être au courant ! C'était comme s'il connaissait une partie d'elle et elle ne le tolérait pas !

Malefoy resta silencieux, et Hermione attendait le moment où il ouvrirait sa grande gueule de fouine. Il n'allait pas tarder à se moquer d'elle ouvertement à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait dit !

- Alors ? Tu sais pas si c'est à cause d'Abbot ?, insista Goyle.

- Comment je le saurais ?, répondit simplement Malefoy sur un ton agacé.

Il n'avait rien dit ? Il avait vraiment tenu sa langue ? Malefoy ? Pourquoi ?... Hermione commençait vraiment à se poser des questions à son sujet… Elle décida de poursuivre son chemin avant d'être découverte et qu'il change d'avis. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, il la suivit du regard, neutre. D'habitude, il avait un regard de dégout, et elle était sure que ce n'était pas le cas à ce moment là. Les rondes avaient-elles poussé Malefoy à faire un effort pour qu'elle lui parle et qu'il arrête de s'emmerder ? Pfah, dingue ! Elle lui retourna son regard tout en suivant sa route. Elle arriva au cours pensive, et ne parla pas grand-chose.

- Hermione, tu sais que tu es bizarre, ces temps-ci ?, demanda Ron.

- Ah ?

- Oui.

- Désolée.

- On s'en fout, mais j'aimerais bien savoir quand il se passe quelque chose dans ta vie tu comprends ? Histoire de pas décrocher, parce qu'avec Harry on est des mecs, déjà les filles c'est compliqué, mais si en plus on te voit changer d'humeur inlassablement on va devenir taupe !

- Mais je vous dis déjà tout, dit-elle simplement.

- Pourquoi on ne comprend pas alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Malefoy me laisse coite, dit-elle.

- Encore lui. J'vais aller le frapper un de ces jours !

- Non, justement. Il a l'air étrangement… plus humain, répondit-elle suspicieuse.

Le cours commença et ils n'eurent plus loisir de continuer à parler, Hermione trop occupée à noter pour pouvoir parler de quoi que ce soit. A la fin des cours, elle fila faire ses devoirs dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ce qui dura jusqu'aux environs de 19h... Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait aller se planter dans l'autre salle commune pour réfléchir un peu… Elle était contente de parler à Ginny, Harry et Ron mais elle ne se sentait bizarrement pas dans son assiette. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Malefoy était sur le fauteuil du salon avec son devoir de potions sur la table. Il avait l'air concentré, ça changeait !

- Salut Granger, dit-il sans lever le nez de son devoir.

Lui avait-il vraiment dit bonjour ?

- Bonjour, dit-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Elle mit ses écouteurs. Elle l'aurait bien emmerdé encore une fois avec sa musique mais il faisait ses devoirs, et connaissant Hermione vous vous doutez bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais perturbé quelqu'un qui se concentrait sur un travail quelconque. Pas même Malefoy ! Un peu plus tard, une autre bizarrerie se produit.

- Hey Granger, tant que tu peux m'être utile pour une fois, t'aurais pas de l'encre !

Il lui était apparemment impossible de se défaire de ses remarques acides, mais le fait qu'il lui dise bonjour ou qu'il lui demande quelque chose constituait tellement de l'irréel qu'elle ne se focalisa même pas sur la petite parenthèse. Elle se leva, prit son encre et la lui tendit, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux à lui la déstabilisa une fois de plus. Des sentiments. De la curiosité. Et surtout, surtout, pas de mépris. Elle l'aidait, après tout.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Pour un merci de Malefoy, il fallait vraiment que quelque chose soit en train de changer ! Mais ce qui la troublait surtout c'était ce crépitement qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque leurs doigts s'étaient frôlés. Il est vrai que c'était le premier contact en tout genre avec lui (à part quand elle lui avait donné un coup de poing), et cette sensation fut étrange. En plus il avait la peau douce... C'était le comble ! Un beau corps et la peau douce, pour un enfoiré comme ça ! Et même quand elle le fustigeait ainsi, le mot « enfoiré » lui semblait injuste après un simple merci. Elle perdait la boule, aucun doute là-dessus.

- Les Préfets-en-chef !, appela une voix stridente.

- Bonjour professeur, dit poliment Hermione qui venait de sortir de sa chambre.

Malefoy opina simplement, comme la fois précédente.

- J'ai un nouveau job pour vous.

- On ne fait plus les rondes ?, demanda Malefoy.

- Bien sûr que si, je vous ai dit que ça durerait tout le mois Mr Malefoy. Je vois que vous m'écoutez avec attention ! Bref, vous devez aller immédiatement distribuer tous ces feuillets dans vos salles communes respectives et celles des deux autres maisons. Il est question de la visite d'un personnage très important pour le cours de Sortilèges, et vous devrez tous être présent à cette date. Certains points de préparations y sont cités, les heures et l'ensemble de l'activité. L'invité est une surprise, le professeur Dumbledore a tenu à ce que vous soyez surpris !

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde…, dit Malefoy dans sa barbe.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et il lui répondit par une grimace de dégout. Voilà le vrai Malefoy qui revenait à l'attaque. McGonagall leur mit les feuillets dans les mains et les livra à eux-mêmes. Hermione n'était pas emballée mais n'en dit pas mot, quand à Malefoy, évidemment, il ne tint pas sa langue.

- Je rêve, c'est le travail des domestiques !

- C'est le travail de personnes responsables, Malefoy.

- Génial, distribuer des feuillets comme les pires moldus alors qu'on pourrait les faire voler comme au Ministère de la Magie !

- Arrête de te plaindre, tu gaspilles ta salive pour rien.

Elle soupira pour montrer tout de même qu'elle n'était pas enchantée par la nouvelle non plus et sortit. Elle l'entendit dire « Pff ! » mais la suivre tout de même. Ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle puis se séparèrent, il prit le chemin des cachots et elle les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la salle commune des Gryffondors elle prit un gros paquet et l'éparpilla un peu partout, elle en afficha un au panneau commun et fit un petit speech vite fait pour sentir le plaisir d'un travail bien fait. Elle descendit et se rendit compte que Malefoy et elle n'avaient pas décidé qui prenait les Poufsouffles et qui les Serdaigles. Tant pis, elle ferait un peu des deux et verrait quoi. Dans la salle commune, elle expliqua vite à Ginny l'anecdote comme quoi Malefoy avait dit bonjour et merci, LE truc de malade. Ginny semblait sciée, mais sa réaction ne fut absolument pas celle escomptée.

- Bah tant mieux, on ne peut pas lui nier qu'il est beau, si tu arrives à le rendre humain, on aiderait l'humanité toute entière !

- Ginny, tu sais, je m'attendais à tout SAUF ça !

- Ose me dire que c'est faut ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était faux, j'ai dit que ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle je m'étais préparée, dit-elle en se renfrognant.

Pourquoi tout le monde lui donnait le sentiment de la prendre pour une « prude » comme disait Malefoy ? Sa haine contre lui monta à nouveau, et c'est la veine battante qu'elle partit de la salle des Gryffondors pour se rendre à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et distribuer aux élèves des autres maisons. « Ce Malefoy grosse tête qui se prend pour le meilleur et le plus beau du monde ! », enragea-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle vit Cho Chang, Padma Patil et Luna Lovegood à qui elle donna à chacune un tas à distribuer parmi les élèves de leur maison, puis elle vit arriver un groupe constitué de Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbot et autres Poufsouffles. Elle du prendre une inspiration avant de se lancer, elle n'avait plus parlé ou même approché Hannah depuis leur petite conversation mais elle se lança (elle était Gryffondor après tout!).

- Bonjour ! Vous pouvez distribuer ça aux gens de votre maison ? C'est important, McGonagall nous l'a donné pour…

- Pourquoi tu parles, Granger ?, lança Hannah venimeuse.

- Euh… ?, Hermione se pétrifia ne sachant que répondre.

- Tu distribues des feuillets ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te faire le boulot à ta place, les distribuer nous-même ? Comme ça rester Préfète-en-chef ne serait que de la belle vie ?

- Quoi mais non je…

- Rêve !

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- C'est toi mon problème. Tu me fais chier Granger, toi et tes airs de sainte nitouche sous ta cape d'intello je-sais-tout et j'ouvre-toujours-ma-gueule !

- Je n'ai rien fait pour te voler quoi que ce soit, on m'a choisie c'est tout, McGonagall nous a juste demandé de faire passer ces feuilles aux autres maisons et…

- Eh bien tu le feras toute seule, Granger. T'as qu'à ramer ! J'adorerais te voir comme ça, au moins une fois.

Hermione était tétanisée. Hannah lui faisait peur. A ce moment là, Malefoy déboula en trombe, la mine hautaine comme toujours en dehors des rondes et le visage impassible, également.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Abbot ?

- P… Pardon ?, demanda Hannah choquée (et Hermione faillit en faire de même sous le choc !).

Notre Gryffondor resta clouée au sol. C'était une blague ?

- Je vois que t'es en train de causer des problèmes à Granger à propos des feuillets, or McGonagall a dit qu'il fallait les distribuer dans toutes les maisons au plus vite et nous n'avons pas accès à la vôtre. Vous préférez peut-être n'être au courant de rien ? Dans ce cas après tu ne te gênerais pas pour dire que c'est de notre faute bien sûr.

Il fit une mini pause théâtrale avant d'enchainer.

- mais de toute façon que tu t'en fiches ou pas j'en ai franchement rien à battre. Tant qu'on aura pas fini de distribuer ces choses on ne pourra pas souffler, et j'ai vraiment envie de souffler Abbot, tu me suis ? Alors prends les papiers de Granger et arrête de faire chier ton monde. Si t'es pas Préfète-en-chef c'est bien qu'il doit y avoir une raison !, rajouta-t-il méprisant.

Il s'éloigna sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à Hermione qui était dans le même état de confusion que les Poufsouffles. Malefoy la défendait ? Il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui dire merci. Cette pensée lui décocha une grimace mais elle le ferait, il avait été vraiment « gentil », pour une fois. Il fallait le féliciter, lui montrer que c'était bien… Par Merlin, elle avait vraiment l'impression de parler d'un chien !

Ernie se racla la gorge et elle se souvint d'où elle se trouvait. Elle vit Hannah le regard vide et elle donna les feuillets à Ernie en les remerciant avant de retourner dans la salle commune. Malefoy était déjà étendu sur le fauteuil face au feu crépitant. Il la regarda entrer.

- Merci… pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle gênée.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi Granger, se renfrogna-t-il.

Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il venait de faire une bonne action il le gâchait, comme s'il ne voulait pas assumer avoir de bons actes !

- Je tenais quand même à te remercier, dit-elle simplement avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil libre.

Elle voulait par là lui montrer qu'elle appréciait même s'il ne voulait pas l'assumer. Il ne répondit rien, ce qui aurait pu paraître grossier mais était bon signe venant de Malefoy. Il n'avait rien trouvé à y redire, où n'avait pas voulu insister. Hermione sortit son cours de métamorphose, du parchemin, sa plume et son encre pour se consacrer à son devoir du lendemain. Elle était plongée dans sa rédaction lorsque Malefoy lui rappela sa présence.

- Ne te concentre pas trop Granger, tu vas faire exploser tes neurones si tu continues, blagua-t-il narquois.

- Et bien moi au moins j'en aurais eu à un moment ou à un autre, répondit-elle cassante.

Des fois, l'habitude de répondre à Malefoy ne stoppait pas quand elle le voulait. Même s'il venait de la rabaisser, encore, il venait juste avant de la défendre contre un groupe de Poufsouffles.

- Toujours le sens de la répartie, dit-il simplement.

- Avec toi j'ai bien été obligée d'en prendre l'habitude, répondit-elle sombrement.

- Arrête de te plaindre.

- Je ne me plains pas, je constate !

Il eut un rictus, puis redevint sérieux.

- Tu veux bien m'apprendre le sortilège de Flitwick ?

Elle se tourna vers lui pour pouvoir évaluer l'expression de son visage. Il était intense, sérieux et quelque chose dans ses yeux était également intense, profond. Elle en resta coite.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. T'es une intello.

Il rit, la fixant toujours.

- Alors, tu veux bien ?, insista-t-il.

- C'est ok.

Elle se leva et sortit sa baguette. Elle lui devait bien ça, après ce qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt… Il la regarda suspicieux.

- Allé debout !, lui lança-t-elle agacée.

Comme si elle allait lui lancer un sort maintenant ! Il était vraiment ridicule. Il se leva et se plaça à côté d'elle.

- Bon, dit-elle. Tu prends ta baguette, et tu la tiens horizontalement. C'est ça, ensuite tu fais la forme d'une clé de sol, expliqua-t-elle en effectuant des cercles avec sa baguette avant de faire apparaître un sucre.

- Une quoi ?, demanda-t-il perdu.

- Une clé de sol… tu sais pas ce que c'est ? Ah je suppose que vous n'avez pas les mêmes cours de solfège…

- Tu veux m'apprendre un truc moldu ?, se révolta-t-il tout à coup en baissant sa baguette. Hors de question.

- Tu veux de l'aide oui où non ?, lui demanda-t-elle le regard perçant et sévère, comme elle seule savait faire.

Malefoy la fixa, soupira, puis se rendit.

- Oui.

- Bon, dit-elle en se recomposant un visage doux. La clé de sol, c'est un cercle vers le bas, tu le remontes, tu fais demi-tour et tu traverses, expliqua-t-elle comme elle put en effectuant les mouvements.

Il regardait attentivement, mais lorsqu'il essayait de reproduire le mouvement bloquait au niveau du nombre de boucles à faire. Après quelques essais, elle intervint.

- Mais non pas comme ça ! Regarde…

Elle lui prit la main et lui fit faire le mouvement avec elle. Le contact fut le même que l'épisode de l'encre, comme une petite décharge constante. Sentir cela avec Malefoy, même s'il était canon, était à punir. Elle se fustigerait plus tard, elle ne pouvait partir maintenant, il ne pigerait rien ! Lorsqu'elle fit le mouvement en lui prenant la main elle remarqua cependant qu'il regardait sa main et non le mouvement (ce qui n'était pas conseillé s'il voulait le réussir après... Elle avait oublié qu'elle était une « sang-de-bourbe », il devait surement déjà penser à se rincer ! Haha, quel crétin !). Il tourna sa tête vers elle pour la regarder. Elle plongea dans ses yeux gris et pour ne pas s'attarder vu qu'il ne démordait pas, elle préféra jouer la prof soucieuse. Ou plutôt… la prude, s'avoua-t-elle. Qui ne veut pas voir ?

- Comprit ?, demanda-t-elle sans lâcher son regard pénétrant.

Il cherchait quelque chose dans ses yeux, elle le voyait, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Ses pensées se lisaient-elles à livre ouvert ? Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon...!

- Non, fit-il toujours scrutateur.

Elle commençait à désespérer, ce regard avait trop d'effet sur elle et elle ne supportait pas ça. Encore moins avec Malefoy. N'importe quoi et ridicule.

- Bon et bien cette fois-ci tâche de regarder les mouvements de la baguette plutôt…, dit-elle en un souffle en retournant son visage vers les deux mains (toujours en contact direct).

Elle refit le mouvement, et cette fois il regarda la baguette. Il semblait sceptique.

- Quoi… ? Tu veux que je te le dessine sur une feuille pour que tu t'entraines plutôt ? Ca t'aidera peut-être plus…

- Euh… Oui.

Il semblait perturbé. Pff, les mecs c'était vraiment un mystère. Non, rectification en fait, les mecs normaux étaient déjà vraiment un mystère, mais Malefoy c'était carrément mission impossible d'essayer d'en tirer quelque chose de logique ou régulier. Elle le lâcha pour aller lui dessiner une clé de sol sur un bout de parchemin. Il regardait ses gestes. Elle se mit à réfléchir et se rappela que ça faisait quelques jours qu'il ne l'avait plus appelée sang-de-bourbe… Ca évoluait, génial. Ca la soulageait. Peut-être l'année en tant que Préfète-en-chef serait moins terrible que ce qu'elle n'avait cru ? Elle lui tendit le parchemin timidement à présent.

- Merci, dit-il.

- Bon, j'vais continuer mon devoir de métamorphose…, dit-elle en se rasseillant, bien qu'assez douteuse sur le fait de pouvoir se concentrer réellement.

Il opina et alla dans sa chambre. Réfléchir lui aussi ? En tout cas ça lui facilitait la tâche parce qu'elle ne serait pas obligée de faire semblant d'étudier.

Malefoy de son côté ne comprenait plus rien à sa vie. Fallait-il qu'il aille tranquillement se pendre ? Il avait des réactions plus qu'incohérentes. D'abord, il préférait la conversation de Granger au silence, ce qui tenait proprement de l'absurde, ensuite il ne la balançait pas à Goyle, il s'intéréssait à sa petite vie minable de sang impur et lorsqu'il l'avait vue si vulnérable face à Abbot il n'avait même pas réfléchit avant de s'élancer et clouer le bec à la Poufsouffle. Evidemment, il s'était fustigé après, énervé, et avait nié la chose avec dégout lorsque Granger lui avait dit merci, il en allait de soi ! La chose qui le marquait à présent, en plus de lui parler trop normalement à son goût et de solliciter son aide déjà deux fois, il plongeait dans son regard comme par hypnose. Non mais c'est pas vrai quoi ! Il avait honte ! Tellement !... ARGH. Mais quand elle était là rien ne lui semblait plus normal, enfin seulement quand ils étaient à deux, avait-il remarqué. En attendant il avait tellement envie de se frapper que ça en frôlait le masochisme.

Alors qu'Hermione de son côté était également plongée dans ses pensées, quelqu'un vint frapper à l'entrée avec sauvagerie. Elle se ressaisit et alla ouvrir… Pansy.

- Toi la salope !, siffla-t-elle haineuse.

- Pardon ?, dit Hermione déconcertée.

- Où est Drago !

- Dans sa chambre mais tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer…

Pansy la poussa en hargne et rajouta.

- On se demande ce que vous faisiez dans sa chambre !

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai dit qu'IL y était j'ai pas dit que c'était également mon cas !, s'indigna Hermione personnellement vexée.

- Ecoute-moi bien le rat de laboratoire insipide prude HORRIBLE…

Elle fut coupée par Malefoy appuyé nonchalamment à la cheminée.

- Tu fous quoi là Pansy ?, demanda-t-il un air dégouté dominant tout le visage.

- JE fais quoi ? Je ? Je viens voir ce que tu fous avec cette pouffiasse !

- HEIN ?, laissa échapper Hermione totalement hors conversation.

Elle fixa Malefoy avec des yeux ronds et il la regarda du même regard que lorsqu'elle lui montrait le sortilège avec la clé de sol.

- Pansy, tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, répondit-il méprisant.

- C'est ça, tu vas me faire croire ça sans doute ! Tu passes ton temps dans cette salle ! Tu n'es plus jamais avec nous ! On se demande ce que vous foutez ici !

- Est-ce que tu réfléchis deux secondes à ce que t'es en train d'avancer ?, lui demanda-t-il les yeux en feu à présent.

Evidemment. Hermione commençait sérieusement à s'énerver…

- Et c'est parce qu'il veut profiter de cette sublime salle commune privée qu'il est forcément avec MOI ?, s'exclama-t-elle exaspérée, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tu es ridicule ! Tu débarques ici en m'insultant, tu me pousses et tu me traites comme de la merde, tu nous lâches tes propos débiles alors que t'as même pas pensé au primordial seul et simple fait qu'on se déteste ! T'es vraiment un boulet !

Lorsqu'elle finit de hurler, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait fait (sachant d'ordinaire se contenir avec quiconque autre que Malefoy, toujours du sang froid), elle fonça dans sa chambre où elle s'enferma en claquant la porte, les laissant parler seuls. Malefoy eut le temps de lui gueuler « fous-moi le camp d'ici ! » avant que McGonagall débarque.

- Miss Parkinson DEHORS ! Vous êtes en retenue, et j'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard ! Miss Granger sortez de votre chambre immédiatement !

Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi on l'appelait, mais elle sortit le visage toujours rouge de colère. Elle vit Malefoy la fixer.

- Pourquoi vous-êtes vous enfermée à la place de venir me prévenir ?, l'engueula McGonagall.

- Ils avaient des trucs à se dire.

- Depuis quand ne respectez-vous pas le règlement, Miss Granger !, vociféra-t-elle. J'enlève vingt points à chacune de vos deux maisons !

Elle tourna les talons et partit. Hermione resta clouée au sol. Vingt points ? Pour s'être fait engueuler mépriser insulter ? C'était un cauchemar et elle allait se réveiller ? Malefoy se retourna vers elle.

- Granger, Je suis…

- Un triple crétin ? Je le sais déjà !, vociféra-t-elle en allant se renfermer dans sa chambre.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Des avis ? :D Poussez sur l'immonde bouton vert ci-dessous... Please (a) :D**


	5. Une ronde décisive

_Salut à tous! :D_

_Voilà le chapitre numéro cinq de ma preeemière fic (stress... xD héhéh). Si elle vous plait (et même si elle ne vous plait pas!:O) vous pouvez aller voir ma deuxième fic, « Gryffondor et Serpentard unis pour la force ». C'est, à mon goût, totalement différent, mais c'est toujours moi qui écrit donc faut voir :D_

_J'avais pas du tout pensé à prévenir ici que je publiais en même temps l'autre, là je viens d'avoir une illumination... :p enfin voilà xD du coup il y a déjà quatre chapitres de postés là bas aussi!_

_Merci à tous pour les reviews :) Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise!_

_A part ça, un merci tout particulier à **Sandra**,qui même si elle a entamé cette fic alors que les quatre premiers chapitres étaient déjà postés a prit la peine de déposer un commentaire pour chaque chapitre :) Ca m'a vraiment fait super plaisir, un petit rayon de soleil! Alors je tenais à le faire savoir :D :)_

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira!_

_Bises, _

_Mackk._

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**Chapitre 5 : Une ronde décisive**

Elle était dans un tel état de rage qu'il lui était difficile d'avoir des pensées claires. Et dire qu'elle avait ressentit des fourmillements quand elle avait touché Malefoy ! N'importe quoi ! Elle avait envie de se baffer ! (ce qu'elle fit). Elle prit son coussin et cria dedans en y plantant ses dents férocement. D'où lui venait cette sauvagerie ? Ce n'était que Pansy qui racontait des conneries, elle aurait du en rire !

- Hermione… Il faut faire la ronde.

Elle fut secouée par le choc. HERMIONE ? Il avait prononcé son PRENOM ? Ni sang-de-bourbe, ni Granger, ni le rat ? Hermione ? Elle se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit. Il était appuyé contre l'encadrement et il la regardait, toujours pareil.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?, lâcha-t-elle mi choquée mi acide.

- Oh pardon, Granger. Je n'y ai pas fait attention.

Son regard changea et il s'éloigna.

- Quoi ? Mais non, c'était juste une simple question, se rattrapa-t-elle !

- Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie que je t'appelle par ton prénom, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

- Ca ne me dérange absolument pas, lui dit-elle en l'arrêtant par le bras pour qu'il arrête d'avancer et d'esquiver son regard. Alors maintenant arrête de tourner autour du pot, et allons faire la ronde, Drago.

Il fit la grimace et elle roula des yeux.

- C'est toi qui a commencé je te signale. Où alors toi tu as le droit et pas moi ?, s'agaça-t-elle à la possibilité.

- Non, c'est juste que ça sonne trop bizarre.

- Très bien, Malefoy. A la ronde.

Ca, c'était vraiment étrange. Elle gardait encore la rancœur, mais encore une fois parler avec lui changeait tout. Ils commencèrent leur ronde silencieux, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées. A un moment, ils entendirent des chuchotements. Deux premières se cachaient derrière une statue.

- Retournez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs, dit sévèrement Hermione.

- Insignifiantes choses, renchérit Malefoy mesquin.

- C'est bon Malefoy.

- C'est pas une fille qui va nous donner des ordres !, dit vaillamment le petit.

Hermione était à deux doigts de répondre piquée à vif, mais Malefoy la devança.

- DU RESPECT LES VERRES DE TERRE !, siffla Malefoy. Et au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je n'ai rien d'une fille et je ne suis pas commode, alors DEGAGEZ.

Encore ses impulsions de merde. Drago en avait vraiment ras-le-bol.

Hermione le fixa, haussant un sourcil.

- Nous allons les accompagner pour être sûrs, dit-elle.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la tour Serdaigle où ils y laissèrent les petits. C'était vraiment loin, et en compagnie des deux fugueurs ils n'avaient pas dit mot.

- Arrogantes miniatures, s'exaspéra Malefoy.

- Tu peux parler toi !, répliqua Hermione.

- Justement Granger, MOI, je suis un cas à part.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Ils marchèrent un bout de chemin en silence, mais c'était un silence paisible cette fois, étrange. Bref, ils marchaient en silence lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit beaucoup moins réjouissant que celui des deux petits. Peeves.

- Peeves, dit Hermione sévère.

- Oooh, la sang-de-bourbe Préfète-en-chef !

Il éclata de rire. Hermione serra la mâchoire.

- Et le jeune Malefoy, bonsoir Monsieur, précisa Peeves un peu plus sérieux en faisant la révérence.

Malefoy hocha la tête, mais son visage était crispé sur une expression désapprobatrice. Peeves se retourna vers Hermione qui jusque là avait contemplé l'expression de Malefoy.

- Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi, ma petite sang-de-bourbe, dit-il sournois.

Il sortit une bombabouse.

- Peeves, non !, souffla Hermione figée par la vue.

- Peeves…, fit Malefoy, prévenant.

- HAH !, cria le fantôme avant de jeter la bombabouse en plein vers Hermione.

Elle sentit Malefoy se plaquer contre elle et la plaquer contre le mur, évitant la bombabouse de peu.

- Fiche le camp, Peeves !, siffla Malefoy.

Alerté par l'humeur du Serpentard, Peeves obéit. Malefoy se retourna vers Hermione, qui avait été enivrée par son parfum… Il était entièrement collé à elle, tout son corps, son torse musclé (…) l'écrasait contre le mur avec force. Elle se fustigeait de un d'être si perturbée par le blond crétin et de deux de passer à nouveau pour prude.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, elle fit de même. Etant collés l'un l'autre, leurs visages étaient très proches... Lui avait ses avant-bras plaqués au mur, geste qu'il avait fait pour se retenir d'écraser Hermione dans l'élan. Ses yeux gris étaient deux immenses lacs intenses qui la fixaient. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques cinq secondes environs avant de se détacher, troublés. Drago se décolla d'elle et du mur (la laissant désemparée et livrée à elle-même après la pression qu'il exerçait), et remit en place les manches de sa robe.

- Désolé, dit-il.

- De quoi ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

- De t'avoir écrasée.

- Oh tu rigoles ? Merci pour m'avoir évité le supplice de me recevoir une bombabouse sur la tête, dit-elle soulagée avec un petit rire.

Ils se redressèrent et se regardèrent, et avant de laisser ce moment s'éterniser (Hermione sentait que c'était LA journée) elle se décida à parler.

- tu crois qu'il va revenir ?

- Je ne crois pas. Il a surement remarqué que j'étais énervé.

- Et ?

- Il évite de me désappointer, dit-il en un rictus.

Hermione fit disparaître la bombabouse de par terre avec un nouveau sort qu'elle était fière d'avoir lu la veille, et ils repartirent. En plein chemin cependant, elle posa une question sortie d'elle-même, qu'elle n'aurait jamais songé poser auparavant (ni sur le moment même d'ailleurs, si on va par là !).

- C'était quoi cette histoire avec Parkinson ?

- Elle est conne.

- Explique-moi.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, elle me court après depuis l'âge des loups-garous, et elle est susceptible à n'importe quoi.

- Et ça lui arrive de réfléchir quelques fois ?, ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- Franchement, je ne crois pas. Mais je n'ai jamais testé son intellect.

En gros, c'était que pour le cul. Génial, voilà une information qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir. Elle regrettait d'avoir posé cette question débile lorsqu'il rajouta.

- Très peu de filles réfléchissent constamment, tu sais ?, blagua-t-il narquois.

- Je préfère m'abstenir de réponse, dit-elle sombrement.

Encore une allusion au fait d'être un rat de bibliothèques intello je-sais-tout.

- Bon, on a déjà fait tout le tour…, soupira-t-il.

- Malheureusement le nombre de tours ne compte pas, répondit aigrement Hermione qui trouvait la journée suffisamment chargée comme ça.

- Pff. Combien de temps encore ?

- Une heure.

Peeves refit apparition justement à ce moment là, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Hermione. Il allait encore foutre la merde, comme d'habitude, mais là elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de coup de pouce !

- Peeves a une question pour Mr Malefoy, dit-il simplement mais le regard malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Peeves ? Il me semblait t'avoir dit de foutre le camp.

- Pourquoi le jeune homme a-t-il défendu la sang-de-bourbe ?

Drago le fixa et Hermione ne comprit pas ce que ça signifiait. Vu qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, Peeves continua.

- Y aurait-il quelque chose…, commença le fantôme qui avait déjà un grand sourir.

Il fut coupé par Malefoy, dépassé.

- Si je te laissais faire Peeves, on m'aurait reproché de ne pas avoir agit. Maintenant que tu as ta réponse, dégage.

La réponse cependant tomba comme une douche froide sur Hermione. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle avait ressentit, mais en tout cas cette simple explication qui d'ordinaire lui aurait semblé réfléchie de la part de Malefoy venait de lui cingler le visage.

- Monsieur pense toujours à tout !, fit Peeves avant de partir d'un air convaincu.

Hermione regardait Malefoy, et dès que Peeves eut disparut il se retourna vers elle.

- Ne restons pas dans le coin, dit-il avant de s'avancer à grands pas.

Ils firent tout un temps de la marche silencieuse, et Hermione qui tentait toujours de définir ce qui se passait en elle était de plus en plus désemparée ne trouvant aucune réponse, aucune logique, aucune solution. Au bout d'un moment à la regarder plongée dans ses pensées, le vert et argent se décida et prit la parole.

- Peeves ne nous aurait jamais lâchés si je ne lui avais pas donné de réponse.

Elle le regarda, essayant de trouver ce qu'elle devrait comprendre par là.

- Evidemment, il était normal que tu répondes, lui dit-elle peu sure de sa réponse et avec un sourcil haussé montrant bien que ce qu'il venait de lui dire ne constituait pas grand-chose de comprit pour elle.

- Je veux dire, j'étais obligé de lui répondre quelque chose de _cohérent_, rectifia-t-il la fixant toujours et la laissant toujours dans le vague.

- Eh bien oui, dit-elle toujours un sourcil haussé.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il revenait sur ça et qu'il essayait d'expliquer quelque chose qui était logique. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il disait tout ça. D'où ça sortait ? Il haussa lui aussi un sourcil comme pour dire eh ben je ne comprends pas ce que tu ne comprends pas, et elle expliqua ce qu'elle pensait, faute de mieux.

- Ta réflexion était totalement logique et appropriée, et juste. Et réaliste. Je ne doute pas que tu aies fait ça pour tes petits soins à présent, j'avoue qu'au début je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tu l'avais fait. Logique.

Il roula des yeux se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à en être presque collés et baissa le visage pour la regarder à son aise. Il plongea dans son regard et elle put y lire de la frustration cette fois-ci. Il dit simplement :

- Pour une fois que je ne fonctionne pas ainsi, ne me dis pas que tu penses que c'est le cas. Tu devrais suivre tes instincts quelques fois, et non chercher toujours un côté logique. Ca peut court-circuiter beaucoup, comme un handicap.

Il la regarda profondément, fixement, son regard passant d'un œil à l'autre comme pour intensifier, où essayer de parler sans voix. Il rajouta dans un murmure à son oreille, dont le souffle la fit frissonner

- Il faut sentir.

Puis il s'éloigna. Hermione resta figée là un instant, et après avoir retenu sa respiration elle respira de façon plus accélérée, sans avoir bougé d'un pas. Elle se retourna pour le regarder. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait…? Leur arrivait...? Il s'arrêta à distance et se retourna également, la regardant.

- Tu vas me faire attendre longtemps ?, railla-t-il.

Quelque chose dans le cerveau d'Hermione se mit en marche et elle se mit en mouvement. Ils marchèrent côte à côte un moment. La voix de Rogue les figea.

- C'est impossible !, criait-il. Je suis sûr que c'est Potter !

Hermione se raidit et Drago eut le bon sens de l'attraper et de la tirer contre lui contre le mur, pour passer inaperçus. Les voix s'approchaient. Ils se serrèrent pour rester cachés derrière la statue et inconsciemment, le blond serrait Hermione par la taille des deux bras et elle se mettait en petite boule contre son torse, ses mains s'y agrippant. Aucun des deux ne le remarqua cependant, ça c'était fait automatiquement, ils étaient trop occupés à essayer de passer inaperçus.

- Potter dort Severus, nous avons vérifié. Ne soyez donc pas parano !, s'époumonait McGonagall.

- Potter est un débauché !

- Ca suffit Severus ! Nous allons voir Dumbledore ! Vous l'accusez d'une chose grave !

- Je suis sûr qu'il a volé dans mon armoire ! Comme toujours ! Comme son père avant lui !, s'énervait-il.

A ces mots, Hermione qui avait la main simplement posée sur le torse de Drago, la serra en poing lui prenant en même temps un peu de tissus de sa robe dans le mouvement, ce qui le fit réaliser sa main sur son torse. Elle se retourna soudainement pour le fixer, le regard en colère. Lorsqu'il vit ça, il lui caressa légèrement le dos avec sa main pour l'intimer à se calmer.

- Severus, suivez moi. Vous accusez toujours des Gryffondors. Pourquoi pas des Serpentards ? Pourquoi pas Malefoy, par exemple ?, suggéra-t-elle acide.

Malefoy en entendant parler de lui pressa Hermione contre lui et serra la mâchoire. Son regard neutre se transforma en incendie de colère et ses cheveux blonds presque blancs semblèrent étinceler également (plus que d'habitude, s'entend).

Hermione réalisa elle aussi ses bras autour de sa taille, ce qui lui fit de l'effet mais elle était encore trop plongée dans les évènements pour s'en occuper.

Voyant qu'il fallait le calmer à son tour, elle rouvrit son poing et aplatit sa main sur son torse en exerçant une petite pression, comme pour l'apaiser. Il la sentit et la regarda. La Gryffondor fit non de la tête pour lui intimer de se calmer et il respira profondément en la fixant, puis retourna à sa contemplation des deux professeurs.

Hermione était sidérée de voir des adultes se traiter aussi mal, surtout des professeurs, qui l'aurait cru ? Tout le monde sait qu'ils ne s'aiment pas, mais tout de même ils cachent bien leur jeu !

- Malefoy n'oserait jamais venir voler quelque chose dans mon armoire personnelle, Minerva.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était lui, j'ai dit que ça pourrait si vous proposez Potter comme suspect permanent. Parler dans les couloirs n'est pas conseillé, allons voir Dumbledore je vous prie.

- Et laisser l'ingrédient dans la nature ? Qui sait ce qu'est en train de faire celui qui l'a volé !

- Peu m'importe Severus, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre. Si vous le souhaitez, fouillez toutes les chambres et toutes les valises de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Mais peut-être le temps d'arriver au voleur et il ne l'aura déjà plus, alors c'est ridicule.

- Je ferai part à Lucius Malefoy de vos façons de voir son fils, dit un Rogue méprisant et glacial.

- Oh Severus arrêtez, vous croyez vraiment que j'ai peur de Malefoy ? Arrêtez de parler pour rien et avancez plutôt. Ce bon à rien le jour où il essayera de me faire du chantage à MOI je l'envoie valser dans les orties vivantes de la forêt interdite !

Malefoy (fils) fit mine de lâcher Hermione pour sortir et défendre son père. Elle constata que la haine se sentait dans tous ses muscles, ils étaient crispé et son visage était tordu en une grimace haineuse. Lorsqu'elle remarqua ce qu'il allait faire (signer leur arrêt de mort !) elle le retint, essayant d'abord par le bras sans grand effet alors elle s'accrocha à son torse puis à son visage, sa main le prenant en une caresse.

- Non non non non !, murmurait-elle épouvantée tandis que tout le corps de Malefoy se tendait vers les voix toutes proches.

Lorsqu'elle lui prit le visage de cette façon il se retourna pour la regarder néanmoins. Il avait toujours le même visage crispé par la colère brute mais s'y était rajoutée une pointe d'étonnement pure, d'incompréhension. Elle le regarda lui tenant toujours le visage à deux mains et lui chuchotant des « s'il te plait ! » etc à tout va.

- Ne fais pas de bêtise je t'en prie ! J't'en prie !, disait-elle au bord de l'hystérie (manquerait plus que les deux Préfets-en-chef se tapent une colle ! La honte !).

Il la regardait toujours avec des grands yeux mais lorsque la voix de McGonagall résonna à nouveau et plus proche cette fois, tous ses muscles se bandèrent derechef. Désespérée elle s'accrocha plus encore, une main le cou l'autre la nuque et les cheveux, et elle s'était recollée à lui.

- Drago s'il te plait si tu nous signales on va se faire tuer ! C'est signer notre arrêt de mort ! Reste calme, s'il te plait !

Instinctivement lorsqu'Hermione avait accentué son étreinte il l'avait reprise par la taille, ses deux bras l'entourant et la serrant contre lui, inconsciemment jusque là (pour les deux s'entend).

_Toute cette scène fut cruciale pour eux mais sur le coup rien n'était prévu ou fait comme avance ou même rien n'a éveillé en eux le désir, la situation ne s'y prêtant pas ce n'était que de l'instinct ce qui va permettre à nos deux amis d'avoir une relation beaucoup plus complexe par la suite. _

_En effet, avant ça ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment bien ce qui leur arrivait, mais c'était surtout et simplement qu'ils s'appréciaient et ça ne cadrait absolument pas avec toute leur vie passée et leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Drago l'ayant vu si fragile (sensible) avait envie de la protéger, de la défendre. Comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir l'insulter... _

_Maintenant, ça évolue en plus… Leur attirance qu'Hermione commençait à ressentir sera clairement présente après ce moment. Bref ! Revenons-en au récit de base, Drago continuait à se débattre mentalement..._

- Je t'en prie !, supplia Hermione.

Voir ce visage ainsi apeuré le fit prendre sa décision, il opina et la resserra comme pour se donner du courage. Pour l'encourager elle lui caressa la nuque du bout des doigts. Rogue et McGonagall passèrent à côté d'eux mais ils se concentrèrent pour ne rien écouter de plus, et par bonheur les deux professeurs ne les remarquèrent pas en passant, bien qu'ils aient été vraiment proches. Surement trop plongés dans leur prise de bec. Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés, Drago et Hermione sortirent, se séparant comme si de rien était (toujours sous le choc, surement ?). Ils regardèrent un moment le couloir vide par lequel les deux professeurs avaient disparus.

- Viens, on rentre..., dit Hermione dans un chuchotement en lui posant la main sur le bras, compatissante.

Il la regarda, puis se mit en route. Ils rentrèrent directement à la salle commune, leur ronde étant passée depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Drago alla frapper avec force le pied du divan. Hermione resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regardant, toujours aussi compatissante. Le Serpentard ressentait donc vraiment des sentiments qu'il cachait constamment... C'est en passant son temps à se défendre ainsi contre autrui qu'il avait prit ce visage glacial… Et ses parents. Elle comprit, maintenant. Il entendait souvent du mal d'eux, et surement qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément doux avec lui, même s'ils lui donnaient toujours ce qu'il voulait. Entendre parler ainsi de sa famille conduit inévitablement à une personne aussi méprisante et hautaine que ce jeune Malefoy. Une personne que la souffrance à transformée. Il se retourna vers elle ne la sentant pas bouger.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes ?, lui demanda-t-il acide.

Evidemment, il ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi à tout raccrocher, à présent. Elle aurait beaucoup moins de mal à accepter de lui parler à présent...

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

- Tu t'excuses de me regarder ?, railla-t-il.

Le mot « prude » résonna dans la tête d'Hermione.

- Non, je m'excuse de ce qu'on a entendu tantôt…, précisa-t-elle.

Il la fixa. Elle avait l'air vraiment désolée, malheureuse.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Granger, dit-il avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle resta un moment là, immobile. Comment le faire changer de comportement ? Comment le faire accepter sa souffrance, en parler pour soulager sa conscience ? Voilà d'où lui venait le fait d'être méprisant et agressif, il venait de lui en donner l'exemple sur un plateau. Elle décida tout de même de s'asseoir sur le divan, le regard fixé sur le feu qui crépitait. Elle devait réfléchir… Elle se rappela de la ronde. De toutes les fois où ils avaient été (trop) proches… Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi Malefoy ? Il lui avait fait tellement de mal, même si elle acceptait toute sa réalité à présent, elle avait du mal à lui pardonner tout… Et pourtant il l'attirait, c'était clair. Ces moments de silence dans ses yeux perçants étaient intenable.

Elle se décida d'aller se coucher lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne ressortirait pas.

/../../../../../../../../../../../

**:) J'ai envie de dire... REVIEW ! :)**


	6. Ambigu

_Heyy!_

_J'suis à la bourre donc petit message obligé mais juste encore merci pour les reviews, love ! :D _

_Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

_Bisous, _

_Mackk._

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**Chapitre 6 : ambigu**

Le réveil sonna, lui déchirant les tympans. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit... Elle avait besoin d'un de ces bains relaxants de sa super salle de bain privée. Elle s'avançait les pas trainants et les yeux bouffis lorsqu'elle se cogna contre quelque chose de dur (et grand). [Et c'est là qu'on met l'esprit pervers en mode OFF, les filles, ne soyez pas tordues... XD je parle bien du torse !:p]

- Oh ! Pardon.

Il la fixa, et mit deux secondes interminables à répondre.

- Bonjour…

- Salut… Euh ca te dérange pas si j'utilise la salle de bain maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle timidement.

Peut-être qu'il s'était levé si tôt dans le même but après tout. Il parut sincèrement étonné de sa question, comme si c'était bizarre qu'elle le demande... Et d'ailleurs, C'ETAIT bizarre qu'elle le demande ! Depuis quand elle demandait la permission à Malefoy ? Ca allait mal. Humpf.

- Non vas-y, dit-il surpris.

- Merci, dit-elle en accordant un dernier regard à ses océans gris avant de continuer son chemin.

Elle se sentit rougir à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait et eut envie de se frapper, et un instant après plutôt de se féliciter que ce ne soit pas arrivé pendant qu'il était encore face à elle.

Drago resta un moment sur place, la regardant s'éloigner. Pourquoi maintenant devait-il faire un _effort_ pour être « méchant » ?

Il n'avait en réalité pas dormi, trop pensif. Lui aussi s'était repassé la soirée sous toutes les coutures et n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il en retirait. LA fille qu'il avait passé les six dernières années à insulter avec le plus de constance. Celle qu'il méprisait de tout son être. Et injustement, il pouvait le voir maintenant.

Il se rappelait de la journée où elle était revenue en larmes, semblant désespérée et au bord de l'évanouissement… et tout ça à cause de sa méchanceté habituelle et gratuite à lui. Il l'avait traitée de petit enfant prude des bibliothèques. Oui, elle aimait la bibliothèque et était très intelligente, mais ça l'attirait, une fille pas comme les autres, qui avait un minimum de ressources et de répondant (comparée aux petites connes qu'il se tapait toujours).

Elle n'était pas prude, seulement très timide et renfermée, surement à cause de toutes les insultes qu'on avait du lui faire, et en grande partie des siennes par conséquent. Quand au fait de la traiter de moche… Elle ne l'était pas. Encore moins depuis que Mme Pomfresh lui avait fait des dents de devant parfaites. Elle était jolie.

Mais c'était une sang-de-bourbe, ca c'était une des seules choses vraies. Comment un être de cette espèce aurait-il pu lui plaire ? C'était impossible. Et ses parents… Ne surtout pas faire de connerie. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse ce sentiment bizarre qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille s'intensifier. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Et la première chose serait trouver un moyen d'éviter ses yeux noisette profonds. On aurait pu plonger dedans, et s'il plongeait il allait perdre la raison que sa famille lui exigeait ce qui ne devait en aucun cas (ré) arriver. Point à la ligne.

Hermione se prépara un bon bain, cette fois-ci jugeant que la mousse n'était plus indispensable… Après tout il était prévenu. Elle décida de la remplacer par de nouveaux sels attirants, et surtout relaxants. Elle plongea dans l'eau avec un plaisir intense, la douce chaleur l'envahit et elle se laissa aller, épuisée.

- Hermione ? Ca va ?, appela Drago avec une nuance inquiète dans la voix.

Hermione reprenait contenance… Oh non ! Elle s'était endormie ! Mince ! Les cours ! Elle devait encore s'habiller se maquiller et si possible déjeuner parce qu'elle allait faire une crise si elle n'avalait pas du sucre dans l'heure qui suivait ! Et Drago, le pauvre ! Il attendait pour le bain depuis qui sait combien de temps ?

- OH MERDE !, laissa-t-elle échapper en colère contre elle-même.

Prenant cela comme une alerte il entra, défonçant quasi la porte contre le mur de l'élan. Elle venait de sortir et avait son essui pas encore totalement enroulé autour d'elle mais (heureusement !) il cachait les parties essentielles.

- Ah !, cria-t-elle en un souffle.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur et ses joues se colorèrent d'un ton rosé discret (tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune fille tout de même).

- Oh pardon !, dit-il surpris en refermant la porte.

Il s'appuya contre, fermant les yeux tandis qu'Hermione stoppait son action sous le choc. Quelques secondes plus tard elle se rappela qu'elle était vraiment très en retard et elle s'activa à se sécher et s'habiller en quatrième vitesse.

Lui se fustigeait d'être entré. Il n'aurait pas du voir ça. Il voulait l'éviter, là ça aggravait la situation !... En plus, pourquoi est-ce que ça l'avait gêné, fait rougir ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre ! Elle avait une belle silhouette légèrement hâlée qui semblait douce, mais même…

Il était encore dans ses pensées, appuyé avec abandon contre la porte lorsqu'elle fonça vers cette dernière et l'ouvrit à la volée pour foncer dans sa chambre et… Il lui tomba dessus.

- AAAAH !, crièrent-ils tous les deux avant de se retrouver au sol.

- Désolé !, dit-il encore étourdi en se relevant.

Il lui proposa sa main pour l'aider, elle la prit.

- Merci, quelle heure est-il ?

- 8h.

- HUIT ? Par Merlin je me suis endormie dans mon bain ! J'y crois pas ! Quelle boulette, je suis vraiment trop CONNE !, s'énerva-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre presque en courant.

Il fut totalement choqué qu'une personne s'injurie elle-même. Elle se maquilla en quatrième vitesse et sécha un minimum ses cheveux puis sortit en trombe. Drago était dans le salon avec… Un plateau déjeuner ?

- Tiens, il te faut du sucre, dit-il sceptique.

Il lui tendit un pain au chocolat semblant sortit du four, tandis que dans l'autre main il avait une tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Merci !, dit-elle scotchée.

Elle regarda sa montre, vit qu'il lui restaient dix minutes… Jamais le temps de prendre un petit déj' dans la Grand Salle mais bien sur place. Elle lui prit le petit pain et la tasse et s'assit sur le divan face à lui.

- Tu ne rates jamais un cours ?, demanda-t-il moqueur.

- Non !, dit-elle choquée.

- J'aurais du m'en douter…

- Tu ne vas pas aller en cours ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? T'es prêt pourtant…, dit-elle confuse.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter McGonagall aujourd'hui, s'expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai…, se rappela-t-elle.

Pour combler le blanc, sentant son regard la vriller, elle s'appliqua à boire son chocolat chaud. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis elle ne put se retenir et lui lança ce qu'elle jugea d'une belle connerie au même moment où ça sortait de sa bouche.

- Tu sais… Enfin, je sais que je ne suis pas la personne indiquée, que je t'ai moi-même insulté un bon nombre de fois, et encore j'suis modeste, rajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, mais… si tu as envie de parler, je suis là.

Elle dit tout ça d'une traite sans lever le regard une seule fois vers lui. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'elle venait de faire mais si elle pouvait empêcher qu'il soit malheureux elle le ferait. Peut-être changerait-elle d'avis au cours de la journée, si le « vrai » Malefoy se repointait, mais bon…

Si elle avait levé les yeux, elle aurait remarqué une mine totalement stupéfiée d'un blond qui ne ressemblait en rien au méprisant jeune homme avec qui elle était rentrée ici la première fois. Il était aussi complètement déchiré entre les pensées et ne savait pas quoi dire.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, il replongea dans le doux marron et eut la poitrine serrée, allez savoir pourquoi. Il ne répondit pas, la fixant toujours.

Elle finit par parler d'elle-même, jugeant qu'elle était en retard et qu'elle avait fait une belle connerie remplie de naïveté.

- Ecoute j'suis désolée, j'aurai vraiment pas du… Bon j'y vais maintenant. A tantôt.

Elle se leva et partit, disparaissant par l'embrasure en moins de trois secondes. Il resta figé, ça avait été trop vite pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre, encore moins de répondre ! Il avait voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, par son instinct supérieur qu'on lui avait tant enseigné mais là, alors qu'elle disait elle-même que c'était une connerie, il avait juste envie de la remercier. Trop tard.

...

Hermione courrait dans les couloirs, la tête encore bourrée de pensées qui se bousculaient. Comment avait-elle pu encore plonger les pieds dans le plat alors que la veille il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas parler de lui ou de quelque problème que ce soit ? Elle avait vraiment fait la conne !

Elle arriva pile juste au cours de runes, et se demanda ce qu'elle allait y faire. Le Serpentard avait raison en disant que des fois, aller en cours n'était pas utile. Elle n'allait de toute façon pas savoir se concentrer et sa prise de note serait exécrable voir inexistante. En plus, il fallait beaucoup trop de réflexion en runes… et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle n'avait presque rien dormi.

Elle fut au moins soulagée de ne pas voir Harry et Ron à la première heure. Elle les aimait et ne serait jamais pas contente de les voir, mais elle ne se résoudrait jamais à leur raconter ce qui se passait dans sa tête et expliquer le changement de comportement de Drago était beaucoup trop compliqué, et qui plus est, il aurait fallu donner des détails pouvant la forcer à s'expliquer en profondeur.

Elle préférait avoir à faire à cette conversation après une heure de réveil et mise en condition.

Dès que le cours commença cependant, elle réussit à son habitude à se concentrer totalement dessus et à éclipser tout le reste. Apparemment elle ne changerait jamais niveau étude... Tant mieux ! Mais elle comprenait à présent pourquoi certaines personnes n'étaient pas en condition de suivre le cours certains jours. Lorsqu'elle sortit de classe cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle allait voir les garçons quelques instants plus tard et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer...

Tant pis, elle devrait jongler ! Et si elle n'en parlait pas ?... Mais ils se sont toujours tout dit, elle ne pouvait pas « omettre » de raconter autant de détails. Ils lui en voudraient, et elle voulait les éclairer un peu sur Drago pour la prochaine fois…

- Hermione !, s'écria Harry, tout sourire.

- On ne t'a pas vue aujourd'hui à la Grande Salle, fit remarquer Ron.

- Non, je me suis endormie dans mon bain parce que je n'ai quasi pas dormi hier et du coup Drago a commandé un petit déj' à manger là bas, j'avoue qu'il m'a sauvé la mise, dit-elle simplement.

Elle avait totalement oublié à qui elle parlait, ou plutôt et surtout de qui elle parlait. Harry et Ron n'arrivaient déjà pas à encadrer que Drago ait pu éprouver une once de sentiments, alors arriver à avaler ce qu'elle venait de leur dire qui plus est sans étonnement ou dégout, c'était surement trop.

Elle se retourna vers eux et vit qu'ils avaient tous les deux les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Drago ?, s'étouffa Harry.

- T'as sauvé la mise en te commandant un déj' à manger avec lui ?, renchérit Ron avec dégout.

- Oui euh… Il y a beaucoup de choses à raconter, dit-elle simplement.

- Je pense bien oui !, suffoqua Ron.

Harry ne dit rien, trop choqué pour prononcer mot. Son pire ennemi…

- Explique-toi, Hermione, finit-il par dire simplement.

- Il… euh… Il est gentil en ronde, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

Ils la dévisagèrent encore plus profondément, du coup elle poussa un soupire et s'attela à un récit le plus explicite possible.

- Au début ça a commencé seulement parce qu'il s'emmerdait si on ne parlait pas, il n'arrêtait pas les insultes mais à force que je rentre dans un silence buté à chaque fois qu'il dépassait trop les bornes, il a commencé à se modeler, à se retenir de laisser ses insultes proférer, à me parler plus correctement… bref, ça dure depuis une semaine, et à chaque fois c'est en ronde, sinon on ne se croise pas, vu que je suis avec vous et il est avec ses molosses, jusque là on est logiques.

Elle fit une pause, essayant de trouver des mots correctes et neutres.

- Et ehm… A présent, et surtout depuis le jour où il m'a vue arriver en larmes, il est gentil avec moi. C'est comme s'il s'inquiétait, ce qui peut faire douter on est d'accord mais hier j'ai réussi à recoller tous les morceaux, toutes les questions qui restaient en suspens se sont complétées. Je… On a croisé McGonagall et Rogue en train de se disputer. D'ailleurs, Harry, as-tu volé quelque chose dans l'armoire de Rogue ?, se rappela-t-elle, coupant son récit.

Il écarquilla encore plus les yeux.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Il t'accusait profondément, insistant bien sur le fait qu'il était certain que c'était toi le voleur.

- Pff, il est vraiment pas possible. La vieille rancune contre mon père le mène n'importe où, c'est totalement ridicule !, s'indigna-t-il.

- Je sais…, répondit Hermione, à court de réponse plus enrichie.

- Hermione, finis ton récit, lui rappela Ron qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

- Ah oui…, dit-elle, à regret. Donc, Rogue accusait Harry… et McGonagall accusait Malefoy. Ensuite elle a insulté sa famille parce que Rogue à essayé de lui proférer des menaces par rapport à Malefoy père, et j'ai du déployer un effort immense pour le garder caché, il était devenu fou. J'ai alors compris, enfin je suppose fortement, que sa famille se fait insulter tout le temps, et en même temps j'ai comprit que lorsqu'il avait mentionné ses parents comme souffrance, il supposait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment sympas qu'on puisse dire avec lui, même si ils lui donnaient tout ce qu'il voulait. Evidemment, lorsqu'une personne entend dire autant de mal de sa famille, ça conduit inévitablement à quelqu'un de glacial (et du coup méprisant et hautain), c'est un masque… C'est pour se défendre contre les autres, contre les remarques horribles, c'est la souffrance qui a transformé la personne, qui en a fait ce qu'elle est devenue.

Ils la regardaient toujours avec les yeux en œuf au plat, ce qui l'agaça profondément. Elle venait de tout leur raconter et elle se sentait trahir Drago pour on ne sait quelle raison, et en plus on aurait dit que ça ne servait à rien !

- Quoi ?, s'exaspéra-t-elle. C'est pas assez clair ?

- C'est juste pas croyable. J'suis sûr qu'il prépare un coup et que c'est pour ça qu'il se force à être gentil avec toi. Il te déteste, Hermione !

- Roh vous m'énervez !, s'agaça-t-elle. Je viens de me tuer pour essayer de vous faire le résumé le plus neutre et le plus compréhensif possible tout en me sentant nulle de vous l'expliquer allez savoir pourquoi, mais je l'ai fait parce que vous savez quand même tout et que vous arrivez toujours à être au courant de tout, alors vous cacher quelque chose ne servirait à rien ! Et en plus vous essayez même pas de m'écouter vous-même d'une oreille objective ?

- Heu… Nous cacher quoi, Hermione ?, demanda Ron qui n'avait apparemment retenu que cette partie là du récit.

- RAH !, s'énerva-t-elle avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

Elle refit surface en fixant Harry, suppliant qu'il l'ait écouté ou repassé le récit niveau objectif dans sa tête.

- Hermione, dit-il, Malefoy cache toujours bien son jeu…

Drago, qui avait écouté tout derrière une statue commençait à s'énerver. Hermione regarda Harry avec des yeux qu'elle voulait neutre mais qui cherchaient à tout prix une contradiction à ce qu'il disait.

- En plus… Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?, renchérit-il avec une moue dégoutée à nouveau.

- Hier, répondit-elle en toute sincérité.

- Et pourquoi hier ?, s'intéressa-t-il.

- T'es bien curieux, Potter, lança Drago en sortant de l'obscurité.

Il avait le visage fermé, comme au tout début. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Hermione le dévisagea, une expression légèrement choquée et perdue. Il le remarqua et ce fut comme une déchirure de plus à l'intérieur de lui, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

- On écoute aux portes, Malefoy ?, demanda Harry cinglant.

- Disons que vous êtes assez bruyants.

Hermione ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver dans une situation comme celle-ci. De qui prendrait-elle parti ? Elle ne voulait plus faire souffrir Drago à présent et elle savait qu'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit le matin même si elle le rabrouait, c'en serait fini du défi de l'humaniser. En même temps si elle le défendait Harry et Ron lui en voudraient à mort.

- Malefoy, je ne te permets pas de te payer la tête d'Hermione parce que je te jure que…

- Ne commence pas Potter le balafré, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- CA SUFFIT, s'exclama-t-elle. Si vous voulez vous engueuler faites le sans moi, ça m'écœure.

Elle tourna les talons et partit. Elle avait envie de tout défoncer, ou de pleurer, au choix. Comment allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait s'approcher de Drago sans qu'Harry et Ron ne décident de ne plus jamais lui parler pour cause de traitrise, et elle ne pouvait le rabrouer parce qu'elle en souffrirait trop, et elle ne supporterait pas de lui faire du mal en ayant prit ample connaissance de son mal à lui. C'était quoi ce BORDEL… ?

De son côté, Drago l'avait regardée s'éloigner avec une moue de regret voir de honte. Harry qui avait vu ça était vraiment suspicieux.

- J'espère que t'es content Potter, siffla Drago. Toujours l'art de tout rater !

- Quoi ? Et je peux savoir ce que ça te fait qu'Hermione parte ainsi ?

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Jésus Christ !, cracha-t-il avant de partir à grands pas laissant Harry totalement à côté de la plaque.

Pendant le dîner, Hermione resta avec Ginny, à qui elle raconta tout. Une autre fille comprendrait forcément mieux. Mais non plus. Elle commençait vraiment à douter de s'ils avaient raison ou pas. Drago faisait-il exprès pour préparer un mauvais coup ? Ca la rendait vraiment malade. Etait-elle tombée dans un sale piège dans lequel elle avait marché amplement ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table Serpentard. Drago mangeait silencieusement... Il leva le regard vers elle, comme s'ils étaient synchros. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette, encore plus triste et l'appétit coupé.

Elle déposa la fourchette et repoussa l'assiette, tout en fixant le sol. Elle se prit le visage dans les mains, et soupira longuement. Toute cette histoire la dépassait.

Dix minutes plus tard elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle commune personnelle. Elle ne voulait pas croiser d'autres Gryffondors, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny. Ils la déprimaient, ils lui racontaient des choses moches qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Elle les détestait sur le moment même, pour avoir inséré le doute en elle !

Elle s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa glisser, enlaçant ses genoux de ses bras et enfouissant la tête dedans. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des pas. Elle ne souleva pas la tête, elle savait qu'il la regardait...

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

- Alors c'est vrai ?, se permit-elle de gémir.

- Quoi ? Non, je suis désolé d'avoir agi ainsi face à toi !, s'expliqua-t-il vexé. Et d'avoir écouté ton récit de l'histoire, rajouta-t-il.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder. Il la fixait, mais maintenant d'un air sévère.

- Tu as vraiment cru que je faisais ça par ruse ?, demanda-t-il, touché.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il faisait cela pour lui faire du mal ? Elle se sentait tellement nulle ! Elle était cernée par tous les côtés !

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que tous les trois m'ont dit la même chose, et que c'est eux qui ont vécu tout avec moi, toutes les confrontations avec toi ou le reste de ma vie en tant que sorcière, et que je ne suis jamais sûre de rien, tu sais je,…, la fin de sa phrase se perdit, et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

Lorsqu'il vit ça, il ne put rester énervé contre elle. Elle en souffrait vraiment, du doute. Ses incompétents d'amis sont avec elle depuis si longtemps alors qu'il lui parlait depuis une semaine et la traitait convenablement depuis quatre jours. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle avait du douter longtemps aussi. Lui non, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais montré quelqu'un de méchant, contrairement à lui.

- Hermione, dit-il en s'approchant.

Arrivé devant elle, il lui tendit la main. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait qu'elle se lève mais après l'avoir vexé en faisant autant la conne elle ne lui refusa pas une simple main. En la soulevant, il tira plus fort (si classique...!) et elle se stabilisa très proche de lui. Trop proche, ne purent-ils s'empêcher de penser. Leurs respirations étaient rapides et s'entremêlaient constamment, il était obligé de baisser le visage pour la regarder, et elle de lever le sien. Leurs corps s'effleuraient, et elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait de prendre la main...

- Tu veux une preuve qu'ils se trompent ?, demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

- Oui, répondit-elle en un chuchotement mais en soulevant quand même légèrement un sourcil attendant de voir ce qu'il allait lui sortir cette fois.

- T'es sûre ?, dit-il en un souffle.

- … Oui…

Il lui prit la nuque et plongea vers ses lèvres. Le baiser fut d'abord brusque, affrontant tous les torts, défiant, et Hermione s'immobilisa. Il se fit très tendre en quelques secondes et elle ne put s'empêcher de monter lentement ses bras et les enrouler à son cou... Il se permit alors de lui saisir le bas du dos de l'autre main et de l'approcher de lui encore, jusqu'à être collés.

Il était très tendre lui-même, mais ses gestes étaient intenses et ses sentiments à elle explosèrent comme un feu d'artifice. Elle resserra l'étreinte et intensifia son baiser, s'accrochant à lui (ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru être capable de faire, avec qui que ce soit !). Ils stoppèrent le baiser pour respirer et pour stopper leur ardeur.

Ils respiraient bruyamment et étant déjà collés (pour ne pas dire plaqués), ils appuyèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, soufflant.

- Je…, commença-t-elle par habitude.

Elle leva le regard vers lui. Les yeux si près, ses océans gris étaient vrillants, hypnotisants.

- Pff, dit-elle en roulant des yeux, je sais pas quoi dire !

Il rit. Mais d'un vrai rire, d'un rire sincèrement amusé. Ca la fit sourire de bonheur et le voyant il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Excuse-moi. Maintenant que j'ai commencé j'vais avoir du mal à me retenir, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle rit amusée par la situation, puis cette pensée entraina une autre. Et maintenant ?... Son rire étincelant se décomposa, et elle soupira, raffermissant l'étreinte sur son cou, comme si elle ne voulait pas s'en séparer et que le seul moyen était de s'y accrocher.

Il soupira aussi, ayant comprit le fond de sa pensée et effectua une pression de sa main sur le bas du dos de la jeune fille, comme pour la coller plus encore contre lui (théoriquement impossible), tout en serrant la mâchoire et fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- N'en parlons pas… Pas avant demain au moins. D'accord ?, demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira, et il rajouta:

- Au moins pouvoir profiter d'un peu de temps sans y être confrontés… s'il te plait.

Pour toute réponse elle se mit sur la pointe de pieds et se souleva pour atteindre ses lèvres. Il comprit à peine elle entama le mouvement et descendit son visage en même temps qu'elle élevait le sien.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques instants, oubliant tout autour d'eux, le gravant pour ne jamais l'oublier. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours il commença à reculer, l'entraînant avec lui.

- Tu fais quoi là ?, demanda-t-elle en chuchotant, décollant ses lèvres des siennes mais se frôlant toujours à chaque mouvement.

- Je nous assois sur le fauteuil, dit-il concentré pour marcher en arrière sans se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose.

Elle rit sans s'éloigner de lui.

- Complexxxxe…, blagua-t-elle.

- Rigole !, railla-t-il.

- Oui, je rigole, dit-elle charmeuse. Je me laisse guider en plus… profite !

- J'avoue, dit-il souriant.

C'était si bon de le voir sourire. Il était si beau. Souriant, il rayonnait...! Ca lui faisait tellement plaisir ! Elle se sentait bien, et choisit d'effacer les soucis de sa mémoire jusqu'au lendemain comme il l'avait proposé. Elle voulait en profiter !

- Très bien, dit-elle tout sourire. Oublions tous les soucis jusqu'à demain ! Je crois que j'en serai capable.

- Vraiment ?, se moqua-t-il. Okay alors !

Il s'abaissa la soulevant au niveau des genoux, et la porta jusqu'au divan.

- AAAAH !, cria-t-elle en riant. Repose-moi !

- Non !

- Si si si ! Allé je suis trop lourde, sérieusement repose moi ça me gêne !, dit-elle paniquée.

- Pff ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu n'es pas lourde.

- Mon œil ! Allé dépose moi.

- Rien que parce que tu flippes j'te déposerai pas, dit-il en s'arrêtant à un mètre du fauteuil.

Il n'avait en effet pas l'air de souffrir du poids, mais il mythonait surement !

- T'es vraiment un chieur !, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Les bonnes habitudes ne s'oublient pas si vite, railla-t-il.

Elle gémit.

- S'il te plaiiit… Je me sens vraiment mal là !

Il soupira.

- Ecoute, c'est forcément en partie à cause de moi que tu réagis ainsi alors je tiens à laisser deux ou trois petites choses claires avant de te déposer. Et plus tu répliqueras, plus de temps tu resteras en haut, du coup.

- Pigé, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Bon. Je suis quelqu'un de méchant, ça tu le sais.

- Pff !

- Ne commences pas, je t'ai dit de ne pas me couper !, s'exaspéra-t-il.

- Eh bien tant que je suis en haut et que je suis obligée d'attendre, autant te couper quand bon me semble et tu crouleras sous le poids, tu seras obligé de me poser avant d'avoir fini les aveux !

- T'es vraiment pas croyable, dit-il roulant des yeux.

- Je sais. Tu n'es pas méchant.

- Si, je le suis. Te voile pas la face parce que je ne le permettrai pas non plus. Tes amis te le rappellent bien. Je ne suis pas (plus) méchant AVEC TOI.

- Tu… je te promets d'écouter tout ce que tu as à me dire, mais tu ne préfères pas qu'on en parle assis ?, plaida-t-elle timidement.

Il la fixa un long moment, pour être sûr qu'elle parlait sérieusement et envisageant tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire et comment la conversation pouvait tourner, il capitula.

- Okay. Mais t'y passeras !

- Je promets d'y passer, dit-t-elle solennelle.

Il s'assit et l'assit sur ses genoux, face à lui.

- Bon, rigola-t-il. Donc, je disais… je suis quelqu'un de méchant, Hermione. Je le sais, et avec toi j'ai eu du mal à le changer, c'est ta façon d'être qui m'a changé tu sais…

- T'as pas finit de me répéter que t'es quelqu'un de méchant sans aller au fait ?, railla-t-elle.

Il roula des yeux encore une fois.

- J'ai été éduqué d'une certaine façon… qui m'a fait être comme ça. Le mépris d'autrui n'entraine rien de bon… Et le fait qu'une famille soit comme la mienne n'entraine rien de bon non plus, je le sais, j'en ai souffert également.

Hermione l'écoutait avec attention. Elle constata qu'elle avait eu tout bon dans ce qu'elle avait déduit l'autre fois.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler maintenant, continua-t-il.

Voyant la tête de déception que fit la Gryffondor, il ajouta

- On y reviendra après si tu y tiens.

Elle fut touchée par ses paroles. Son regard, bien que ne l'ayant pas lâché des yeux changea. Il pétillait, et elle lui fit un doux sourire en coin. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser lui aussi le même sourire en coin puis poursuivit.

- Je veux dire par là que je t'ai blessée nombreuses fois ces dernières années.

- Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle suppliante.

- Oui, parce que je veux que tu sois SURE de quelque chose et que tu ne te poses plus jamais de questions ou que tu n'insinues rien !

Elle haussa un sourcil, perdue.

- Je t'ai donc insultée bon nombre de fois, et toutes ces fois c'était injustifié et faux. Je commencerai par le fait que je t'ai traitée de rat de bibliothèque méchamment (elle frissonna) mais c'est ce qui me plait. Une fille intelligente, qui a du répondant et de quoi être fière, des connaissances.

Elle rit puis lui sourit. Personne ne lui avait tourné ça de cette façon, et que ce soit Drago Malefoy qui le fasse était vraiment irréel ! Et c'est pour cela que ça la marquait encore plus. Lui, ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avouait tout ça, sa propre conscience de ces faits récente partiellement de la veille (!), et ne voulait même pas penser dans quoi il s'engageait. Une née moldue... Par Merlin !

- Ensuite, poursuivit-il, tu n'es pas une petite enfant, tu es très mure justement, et tu n'es pas prude tu es juste renfermée et tu as peur, en grande partie à cause des commentaires débiles comme les miens, je m'en excuse.

Elle l'écoutait attentivement. Entendre tout ça, elle n'en revenait pas ! Ca lui faisait tellement de bien… Tous ces mots blessants… Alors non seulement Harry et Ron pensaient que c'était faux toutes ces choses ? Drago… Il l'épatait, tellement, et tellement bien...!

- Je suis content de voir que je fais bien de te dire toutes ces choses, roucoula-t-il.

- Hein ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

Comment savait-il qu'elle était contente ?

- Je le vois sur ton visage, tu crois vraiment que je ne t'ai pas analysé assez longtemps pour reconnaître tes expressions ?, la taquina-t-il.

Elle rougit, il rit.

- Bon, je n'ai pas fini et là vient à mon goût pour toi le plus important.

Elle se calma et se redressa, concentrée.

- J'adore te voir concentrée, chuchota-t-il comme pour lui-même.

- Arrête de me faire rougir et va au fait, tu as éveillé ma curiosité maintenant !

- Bon bon. Je sais que je t'ai traité maintes fois d'horreur ou de moche _(la mine d'Hermione s'assombrit)_. Tu es VRAIMENT loin de l'être.

Elle souleva un sourcil mine de dire « fous-toi de ma gueule ! ».

- Je suis sérieux ! Tu es vraiment jolie _(elle rougit)_. J'adore te voir rougir... Donc je continue dans les aveux ! _(elle déglutit)_. Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi t'inquiéter, tu es jolie, de visage, de silhouette… Et ma visite de ce matin n'a fait que confirmer mes dires, blagua-t-il _(Elle rougit de plus belles)_. Et tu n'es PAS lourde ! D'accord ? Je veux que ce soit clair.

Pour seule réponse elle baissa le regard en rougissant, battant même Ron au duel. Drago sourit.

- Est-ce que c'est comprit ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix atrocement douce en lui soulevant le menton du bout des doigts.

Elle le regarda puis soupira et roula des yeux.

- Ne compte pas sur moi si tu veux que je te dise « oui je suis magnifique, un vrai mannequin ! », je te préviens tout de suite c'est non !, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Pour ça tu es là, toi, ça suffit, rajouta-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Il se renfrogna.

- Tu trouves que c'est faux ?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Pour toi ? Bien sur que non ce n'est pas faux !, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Je rêve !

Il rit.

- Ben alors ?

- Ca n'empêche pas que t'es un vantard vaniteux, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils un sourire aux lèvres.

- D'accord, c'est vrai.

- Bon, voilà ! Et moi je ne le suis pas, j'accepte tes beaux compliments et venant de toi et dits aussi franchement, je les crois et ils me font énormément de bien. Mais tu ne me verras jamais le proclamer moi-même, j'en serais incapable. Je veux bien que toi tu penses ça de moi mais moi pas forcément, tu comprends ?

Il roula des yeux.

- Je suppose que je dois me contenter de ça ?, se rendit-il.

- Oui.

- Très bien alors, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Ils s'étaient assis comme il la portait, du coup elle était sur lui toujours, elle un tout petit peu plus haut que lui à présent. Il l'embrassa, et elle qui commençait à s'habituer à ça, monta sa main jusqu'à sa nuque et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux BLONDS (eurk?... confusion de pensées xD).

L'autre, elle la posa sur la naissance de son cou. Lui qui avait déjà ses bras autour d'elle mais relâchés et ses mains joints, les détacha à peine les lèvres frôlées et il en posa une sur le bas du dos, l'autre sur sa mâchoire et dépassant sur sa joue.

Ils s'embrassèrent un petit moment, se plaquant de plus en plus l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps réagissant au moindre mouvement de l'autre. Une beuglante les interrompit, leur tombant sur la tête. Ils se regardèrent paniqués. Qui était au courant, déjà ? Ils n'étaient même pas sortis ! Hermione l'ouvrit, Drago la serrant toujours contre lui. Elle s'appuya contre son torse et sortit la lettre.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Et voilààà le premier cap est dépassé ! :D Vous en dites quoi ? Déçues ou impatientes de la suite ? x)**


	7. La ronde des amoureux

_Heyyyy ! _

_Waw, merci pour toutes les reviews :D 8) _

_Ca fait vraiment hyper hyper plaisir de savoir que ma fic vous plait :D_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également :)_

_Bisow, _

_Mackk._

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**Chapitre 7 : La ronde des amoureux**

- Vous comptez flâner ainsi encore longtemps ou bien peut-être songerez vous à un moment à aller… FAIRE VOTRE RONDE ?, leur hurla la voix de McGonagall.

La ronde ! Ils avaient complètement oublié ! Hermione n'avait jamais rien oublié concernant l'école auparavant ! Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda Malefoy qui était prit d'un fou rire.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle !, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Comment on a pu oublier la ronde ?, se marra-t-il. C'est tellement amusant ! En tout cas je peux me vanter d'avoir réussi à faire oublier à Hermione Granger quelque chose traitant de l'école..., roucoula-t-il.

- Pff, bête type !, railla-t-elle en lui poussant légèrement la tête genre loin d'elle.

Elle sourit tout de même en se levant.

- Allé viens !

- Roh, t'es dure, railla-t-il. Tu préfères pas rester ici avec moi ?, dit-il faisant les yeux de chien battu.

- Disons qu'il y a une différence entre ce que je préfère et ce que je dois faire. Et puis de toute façon je serai avec toi en train de faire la ronde donc la différence est debout où assis, rit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- J'aime bien ta façon de voir les choses, rit-il en se levant.

Ils sortirent en riant de la pièce et se trouvèrent avec quelque chose de beaucoup moins drôle.

- Enfin !, railla McGonagall. Vous avez besoin d'aide, peut-être ?

Ils se figèrent. Drago (va savoir pourquoi) mit une main sur le dos d'Hermione qui se trouvait face à lui, comme pour la protéger (de derrière ? Va comprendre les hommes !).

- Professeur, nous… je…, balbutia Hermione saisie de panique.

- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, termina Drago.

C'était dingue comme il avait l'air tellement plus humain en présence d'Hermione...! Et elle comprit tout de suite que McGonagall l'avait constaté aussi parce qu'elle ouvrit des yeux en soucoupes.

- Mr Malefoy…, balbutia-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Euh… Non rien, dit-elle confuse. Allez faire votre ronde immédiatement, rajouta-t-elle se rappelant de sévériser sa voix à nouveau.

Sans un mot ils entamèrent leur ronde habituelle, et ils sentirent McGonagall les regarder partir, toujours choquée.

- C'est dingue le changement notable que t'as fait !, ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione.

Il sourit.

- Et tout ça grâce à toi, tu te rends compte ?

- Arrête ça, j'vais encore rougir !

- Encore mieux, j'adore quand tu rougis, dit-il malicieux.

- Ouais, ça te donne sensation de pouvoir !, railla-t-elle.

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'approuver, dit-il pensif.

- Bon, pour la millième ronde, qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Marcher, dit-il sombrement.

- Génial, je sens que j'aurai perdu quelques kilos après ce mois intensif !

- Pourtant tu es déjà parfaite comme ça, rit-il.

- Je t'en prie, ne reviens plus sur le sujet, gémit-elle. J'ai accepté tes compliments sans broncher parce qu'ils me touchaient vraiment, mais ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise d'en parler, alors maintenant que je suis au courant de ce que tu penses, tu veux bien arrêter de le mentionner ? S'il te plait ?

- Je vais essayer, mais je veux que tu sois convaincue de ce que je dis.

- Je le suis, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Justement, non. Je suis sûr que demain tu douteras à nouveau.

- Arrête je te dis que c'est clair, c'est promis ! Rien qu'avec cette conversation je me souviendrai toujours que ça doit être clair.

- D'accord alors, j'vais être obligé d'arrêter de te taquiner ?

- Il me semble bien, dit-elle un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

- Vraiment trop triste, fit-il en faux affligé. Que vais-je donc bien pouvoir faire à présent ?, demanda-t-il tout en pivotant et posant une main sur le mur devant Hermione pour la faire stopper, tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle sourit.

- Ca c'est une bonne question, que faire ?, dit-elle innocemment, souriante.

- J'adore te voir heureuse, dit-il.

- Et c'est grâce à toi, le taquina-t-elle.

- Eh, c'est ma phrase !, dit-il gêné.

- C'est pour que tu vois ce que ça fait !, railla-t-elle. En même temps, je ne me risquerai pas à te faire attraper encore plus la grosse tête, dit-elle en se marrant.

- Arrête de rire et embrasse-moi, Miss, roucoula-t-il.

- Demandé comme ça, blagua-t-elle en se collant à lui, resserrant ses bras fermement autour de son cou.

Elle commença à l'embrasser, et tous deux avaient un sourire au coin des lèvres cette fois, lorsqu'une autre beuglante leur tomba sur la tête.

- Quoi encore ?, râla Drago.

- Tu crois qu'elle nous… voit ?, s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Mais non ! Donne j'ouvre.

…

- Dites-moi vous deux, ça vous dirait de BOSSER ? CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE VAQUER À DES OCCUPATIONS PERSONNELLES ! Si je vous serais tombée dessus en personne je vous jure que je vous aurais métamorphosé un petit temps en quelque chose d'horriblement frustrant ! ON VIENT A PEINE DE SE QUITTER ! JE REVE. Il me semblait que vous vous détestiez ! Les jeunes c'est toujours pareil ! CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR VOTRE RONDE ET A ONZE HEURES VOUS AUREZ LE PLAISIR D'AVOIR UNE SALLE COMMUNE PRIVEE POUR VOUS TOUS SEUL, LIBRE A VOUS DE FAIRE CE QUE VOUS VOUDREZ, et je ne veux pas savoir quoi ! Si j'ai à vous faire encore une seule remarque, vous atterrirez dans le bureau du Directeur ! EST-CE BIEN CLAIR ?

La beuglante se transforma en cendres et Hermione était raide contre le torse de Drago. Elle déglutit.

- McGonagall nous a vus… j'y crois pas… Un prof nous a vus nous embrasser ! Mais merde on fait quoi là ? Je rêve je rêve je rêve ! Comment je vais faire pour remettre les pieds à son cours maintenant ? Heureusement j'ai la quasi certitude qu'elle n'ira pas proliférer la nouvelle, mais comment aller à son cours à présent ! Au secours !

- Calme-toi !, lui intima Drago.

- Me calmer ? Non mais … AAAAAAAAAAAH, cria-t-elle muettement tentant de se zenifier, les deux mains contre ses tempes.

- Miss Granger.

Hermione sursauta et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait cette voix qui venait d'apparaître dans la beuglante. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait là EN PERSONNE. Hermione était au bord de l'évanouissement, et rien n'était moins sur ! Elle ouvrit la bouche, les eux exorbités et aucun son ne sortit.

- Mr Malefoy a raison Miss Granger, vous devriez vous calmer.

Drago fixait McGonagall peu sûr, Hermione était en état de choc et McGonagall était plus agacée qu'autre chose.

- Très bien. Bon, Mr Malefoy, calmez-la.

- Quoi ?, s'étonna Drago.

- Je ne sais pas moi, prenez la dans vos bras, apaisez-la d'une quelconque manière !

Drago se retourna pour regarder Hermione puis éclata de rire.

- Sauf votre respect professeur, je crois que si je l'approche en votre présence ça va tout faire sauf la calmer !

Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir. Il ajouta.

- Vous avez vu toute la scène qu'elle vient de faire non ?

- Oui, en effet. Bon très bien, Miss Granger, je vais rentrer dans ma dernière ressource, et je le fais parce que c'est vous et je sais que vous comprendrez.

Drago sourit, content. Voir McGonagall se rendre, Hermione si choquée à l'idée qu'un prof ait pu les voir, où en général la nature de la situation...! Si illogique qu'il aurait cru être au Zoo! McGonagall soupira et poursuivit.

- Je ne vous juge pas, Miss Granger. Je joue le rôle de celle qui doit vous faire comprendre que ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de faire cela, je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas normal, je ne vous mépriserai pas après cela et en classe je ne changerai pas d'attitude pour autant. Je sais qu'à mon âge il est difficile d'y croire mais je sais ce que c'est. Je sais aussi qu'à partir de maintenant vous ne le ferez plus c'est ainsi que je me permets de vous expliquer.

- Euh…, réussit à prononcer une Hermione totalement soufflée.

- J'avoue que je suis proprement effarée que ce soit avec Mr Malefoy, rajouta le professeur sincèrement étonnée.

Hermione s'empourpra et regarda Drago qui la regardait avec ferveur.

- Mr Malefoy ?_ (il se retourna vers elle)_. Je suis contente de voir que Miss Granger ait pu faire de vous quelqu'un d'humain, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux et une main posée sur le bras de l'intéressé. Vous êtes charmant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la femme qui avait insulté son père quelques jours plus tôt. Elle était sincèrement admirative, et il lui remerciait ses belles paroles d'encouragement. (Bien que le mot « humain » aurait pu lui valoir un sort impardonnable en son temps... son ton excusait son manque de délicatesse !)

- Merci. Vous m'en voyez également ravi, dit-il en se retournant vers Hermione qui s'empourpra de plus belles.

Il rit. McGonagall sourit. C'était dingue la vitesse fulgurante à laquelle il se sentait déjà à l'aise ! Ou c'est ce qu'il laissait paraître tout du moins, ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione.

- Bon, à présent je sais que je ne dois plus vous surveiller lors de vos rondes, dit-elle mystérieuse. Au revoir. Je vous fais confiance !, dit-elle en un clin d'œil.

Elle se métamorphosa en chat et disparut.

- Elle… Elle nous suivait métamorphosée ?, s'étouffa-t-elle. Tout le temps ?

Drago qui venait aussi de comprendre avait un sourcil haussé.

- Elle a tout entendu ?, continua-t-elle, imperturbable.

- Bah ce n'est pas si grave, on ne s'est pas dit grand-chose.

- Je comprends maintenant comment elle fait pour être toujours au courant de tout en deux secondes ! Les beuglantes arrivaient tellement vite !

- Ouais. Rusée la vieille !

- Arrête ! Et si elle était encore là ?

- Eh bien quoi ? Elle l'a dit elle-même ! Et puis elle a dit qu'elle ne nous surveillerait plus à présent.

- Quand même !

- Tu sais que t'es vraiment drôle ainsi ! Ce ne sont que des profs.

- QUE ? J'ai vraiment honte là !, gémit-elle.

- T'as honte de moi où de m'avoir embrassé ?

- Les deux.

- Ah ? Tu n'as pas aimé m'embrasser alors ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Il rit.

- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas alors ? Je ne recommencerai plus, promis.

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui lança le même regard noir mais un sourcil haussé cette fois, marquant une once d'inquiétude quand même. Il garda le silence, exprès bien sûr mais ça eut le don de l'exaspérer et ce fut elle cette fois qui rompit le silence, roulant des yeux.

- Tu me fais chier, soupira-t-elle.

- Ah en plus ?

Elle le regarda à nouveau, révoltée.

- T'as fini ?

- Non.

- Ben alors oui, tu me fais chier.

- Tu imagines ? Si McGonagall nous suit toujours comme tu le prétends, elle vient de t'entendre jurer deux fois.

Hermione se figea, réalisant qu'il avait raison. Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle, la prenant (enlaçant) par les épaules.

- Je ne voulais vraiment pas te choquer. Sérieusement. Tu me pardonnes ?

Elle leva son visage pour le voir.

- Je me rends juste compte que tu as raison.

Il soupira à nouveau, bruyamment.

- Tu vois, même quand je veux pas je fais chier mon monde !, s'exaspéra-t-il.

- Arrête, répondit-elle roulant des yeux.

- Ose dire que c'est faux !

- C'est faux.

- Tu viens de me dire que je te fais chier, répliqua-t-il.

Elle soupira.

- On tourne trop en rond, tu ne trouves pas ? On s'est compris c'est l'essentiel.

- Je veux t'entendre dire que c'est faux quand tu as sous-entendu que tu n'aimais pas que je t'embrasse, dit-il malicieux.

- Tu vois, là tu me fais chier, dit-elle exaspérée, mais tu le fais exprès alors ça compte pas.

Il ricana.

- Je répète que cette conversation ne se terminera pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas entendu. Où alors, rajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, tu le penses vraiment et alors je vais vraiment être vexé.

- Mais non, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Il la regarda sans mot dire, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle devait parler.

- T'es vraiment un crétin profond en même temps, s'exaspéra-t-elle, comment veux-tu que je n'aime pas quand on s'embrasse ?

Lorsqu'elle le dit, on sentait un ton très gêné surtout à la deuxième partie de la phrase qui termina en un murmure, les yeux fixés devant elle. Il s'arrêta et la prit par la taille pour l'arrêter, la retournant ensuite pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui.

- T'es gênée ?, la taquina-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle roula des yeux.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis très timide et renfermée.

- C'est vrai, et t'es vraiment craquante gênée… Et puis, j'ai quand même eu ce que je voulais alors je suis très, très content…, dit-il songeur en remettant une mèche rebelle de la jeune fille en place.

- Tu m'en voies ravie mais évite de faire ça parce qu'il est hors de question de faire revenir McGonagall, dit-elle le regardant peu sure d'elle.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en ma retenue ?, demanda-t-il moqueur avec tout de même un air triste exprès.

Elle roula des yeux.

- Je n'ai surtout pas confiance en MA retenue, dit-elle simplement en le regardant dans les yeux cette fois.

Il rit et commença à avancer dans le couloir tout en la tenant toujours pas les épaules (fallait qu'ils fassent leur ronde, tout de même !).

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, rit-il. Moi non plus.

- De la mienne ou de la tienne ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Des deux ?, blagua-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et puis ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble tout en continuant leur ronde. Ils blaguèrent parlant de choses et d'autres tout le long, et 23h arriva très rapidement cette fois-ci.

- Rentrons !, dit Drago avec hâte.

- Dis-moi, me réserverais-tu quelque chose que tu es si réjouis ?, blagua-t-elle.

- Sérieusement ?

Elle leva un sourcil. Qu'allait-il encore lui sortir ?

- J'ai vraiment très envie de t'embrasser, dit-il simplement.

Elle rit.

- Tu n'as pas envie ?, demanda-t-il, la forçant encore une fois à le prononcer.

- Tu le fais exprès !, s'exaspéra-t-elle rougissante et gênée d'avance.

- Oui ! En même temps je ne peux pas savoir, si tu n'as pas envie je ne vais pas t'embrasser au risque de te déranger, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle soupira et s'arrêta face à lui.

- Je vais être claire d'une fois pour toutes comme ça tu ne me fais plus répéter des choses gênantes à mon goût, quitte à dire beaucoup plus que ce que je ne me crois capable de dire.

Il lui sourit, curieux.

- J'ai toujours et j'aurai toujours envie que tu m'embrasses, j'aime ça et je ne veux pas que ça revienne sur le tapis parce que tu sous-entendrais que tu doutes de ma parole et ça me vexerait. On est d'accord ?

Elle avait essayé de le dire de façon posée et contrôlée mais on entendait que chaque mot lui coutait un immense effort et elle ne pouvait le fixer sans ciller, ce qui la faisait valser de ses yeux à un point indéfini.

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de l'intéressé et il la prit par la taille, l'amenant vers lui.

- Tu me portes le coup de grâce là, dit-il ramenant son sourire en coin si craquant.

- C'est toi qui l'as cherché, dit-elle à bout de souffle alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé un seul muscle.

- C'est vrai.

- On n'est pas encore dans la salle commune..., fit-elle remarquer.

- Mais la ronde est finie, essaya-t-il d'argumenter en la plaquant encore plus contre lui.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse (décharge), mais elle réussit à se rappeler à temps de les faire plus fermes et elle stoppa le mouvement, se callant à sa place.

- S'il te plait, réussit-elle à articuler tout en regardant simultanément ses lèvres et ses yeux.

- Okay, soupira-t-il en la relâchant.

Elle eut envie de le retenir contre elle tout compte fait, mais elle se retint à temps et recommença à marcher. Il vit le mouvement et rit.

- Faudrait te décider !, railla-t-il.

- Je suis décidée !, rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai peut-être du mal, ouais okay, mais je suis décidée.

Il éclata de rire et elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre avec un « arrête de te moquer de moi ! ». Ils rirent jusqu'à la salle commune. Dès qu'ils traversèrent l'entrée, sans crier gare, Drago la plaqua contre le mur et lui déposa un beau et long baiser dans le cou. Elle l'agrippa à la nuque en rejetant sa tête en arrière et dès que la bouche du Serpentard se décolla de sa peau elle chercha ses lèvres.

Il les remonta en un sourire vers les siennes et ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement, puis plus tendrement au fur et à mesure où ils se faisaient à l'idée que rien ne pouvait les obliger à s'arrêter à présent. Elle fourrageait dans ses cheveux alors qu'il avait ses deux mains sur son dos, la pressant constamment contre lui.

- On ne rentrerait pas dans la salle commune par hasard ?, proposa-t-elle en un souffle lorsqu'ils séparèrent leurs lèvres quelques instants.

Il rit.

- Bien sur, dit-il en la portant à nouveau.

- Nooon ! je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas !, gémit-elle.

- Et je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas lourde !

- Je m'en fous.

- Oooh, râle pas, dit-il avec une moue charmeuse.

- C'est toi qui me force !, répondit-elle boudeuse.

- Pff je te jure que si je n'avais pas du mal à me retenir de t'embrasser je te garderai debout ainsi un bon bout de temps pour te prouver que tu n'es pas lourde !

- Je ne dis pas ça, je dis juste que ça me met mal à l'aise !, gémit-elle.

- D'accord alors je vais te mettre à l'aise, dit-il tout sourire en s'asseyant sur le divan, la prenant à califourchon.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa, lui fourrageant des deux mains dans les cheveux.

- J'avoue que je suis très à l'aise maintenant, blagua-t-elle en l'embrassant derechef.

Ils restèrent là un bon moment, leurs corps réagissaient de plus en plus et Hermione se dit qu'elle devait freiner un peu la chose. Elle ne voulait pas brûler les étapes.

Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, y déposant un baiser au passage. Ses mains redescendirent jusqu'à son cou qu'elle caressa, et elle resta immobile, là, avec lui.

Il respirait posément et avait toujours une main posée délicatement sur le bas de son dos à elle, et l'autre sur sa nuque, lui caressant machinalement les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Au début de la journée ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de ce qu'ils voulaient, et maintenant ils blaguaient, s'embrassaient, s'avouaient l'envie de s'embrasser (encore pire), et Drago semblait totalement une autre personne. Il était détendu, comme s'il sentait qu'il pouvait enlever son masque en toute sécurité, ou même plutôt, que ça lui était possible de l'enlever tout court…

- Je ne veux pas être demain, murmura-t-elle à un moment.

Pour toute réponse il soupira.

- Et moi j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que c'est déjà aujourd'hui, finit-il par prononcer.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Il est une heure du matin, précisa-t-il.

- UNE HEURE ? Si tard ?

- Oui. C'est que le temps passe vite avec toi, dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, mais demain on va avoir du mal !, se plaignit-elle. J'étais déjà crevée aujourd'hui… d'ailleurs, je me suis endormie dans mon bain. Par Merlin, ça me semble tellement loin !

Il éclata de rire à ce souvenir.

- Oui, moi aussi !, rit-il. T'avais l'air vraiment traumatisée, et énervée contre toi-même, c'était charmant !

- C'était très mignon le coup du petit déj', ne put elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer à son tour (nan mais et puis quoi ? Il va la prendre pour une de ces greluches Poufsouffles ! « Mignon » ! Pff, pitoyble).

- C'est que t'avais vraiment l'air sur le point de t'évanouir !, dit-il d'un ton stupéfait.

- Je sais… J'avais passé le plus clair de la nuit à réfléchir, dit-elle timidement.

- Je n'ai pas dormi moi, chuchota-t-il.

Elle releva la tête de son cou pour le regarder. Il la regarda un instant puis face à son regard interrogateur (bien que discret) il s'expliqua. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui résister ? C'était dingue (et frustrant!) ça ne lui était jamais arrivé !

- De toute façon perdre une nuit de sommeil ne m'a servit à rien vu que ma résolution est tombée à l'eau dès le moment où j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter un peu trop sérieusement de ne pas te voir sortir de la salle de bain, rit-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à son rire, timidement.

- Ma résolution n'a jamais réellement été prise. J'étais contre un mur, d'ailleurs je suis toujours dans un grand problème. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Harry et à Ron ?

- Rien ?

- Ils devineront tout de suite que je leur cache quelque chose, répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Ils me connaissent par cœur.

- Contrairement à moi…, souffla-t-il.

- Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'on s'en fout. Puis ça va venir, dit-elle en souriant à nouveau. Là n'est pas le problème.

- Ils me détestent, finit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Vous vous détestez, rectifia-t-elle.

- Oui bon…Oui en effet, je les déteste, finit-il par avouer.

Elle soupira, triste (mais amusée par l'air d'aveu du blond !).

- Je ne veux pas les perdre. Je suis désolée si ça te fait de la peine, mais ce sont mes amis depuis ma première année à Poudlard, on a tout traversé ensemble et ce sont comme des frères pour moi. On n'abandonne pas sa famille…

- Oui enfin, pour Weasley tu es bien plus qu'une sœur, dit-il acide.

- Encore avec ça, dit-elle venimeuse.

- J'étais sérieux, à part quand je parlais de vermine.

- T'étais très sérieux je t'assure !

- Bon oui, j'étais sérieux mais ça a changé, dit-il d'un ton suppliant. Enfin soit, tu ne le vois peut-être pas, surement parce que tu n'as pas envie de le voir, mais Weasley en pince pour toi depuis un bon bout de temps et vous vous chamailliez tellement que je pensais que de ton côté tu ressentais pareil. D'ailleurs ta façon de réagir quand je t'en ai parlé l'autre jour était une confirmation pour moi, rajouta-t-il.

- Non ne me dit pas ça, je suis une simple amie pour Ron !, gémit-elle.

- Bien sur que non, fais-toi à cette idée. Moi je m'y suis fait, mais ces jours-ci j'ai apprit à le détester encore plus en même temps, rajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- C'est vraiment pas drôle, siffla-t-elle.

- Je sais, c'est juste sincère. Tu sais quoi, je les déteste peut-être mais je ne veux pas te voir souffrir comme tantôt alors j'essayerai de les éviter lorsque je les croiserais, tout en essayant de pas éveiller le doute de Crabbe et Goyle, rajouta-t-il avec une moue incertaine, et toi tu ne leurs dira rien.

- Je te dis qu'ils vont…

- Tu feras ton possible, la coupa-t-il. Aucune des autres solutions n'est bonne, il faut choisir. Celle-là est la meilleure pour tous. De toute façon on a cette salle commune pour nous tous seuls et pour quand on veut.

- Oui mais je ne vais pas rester dormir indéfiniment ici, ils vont se douter qu'il se passe quelque chose, dit-elle désespérée.

- Je te signale qu'il nous reste encore une semaine de ronde à tuer, rappela-t-il. On aura le temps d'y réfléchir tous les soirs, pendant les heures de ronde exclusivement histoire de pas s'empoisonner la vie plus que ça.

Elle l'observa un moment et il ne lâcha évidement pas le regard.

- D'accord, dit-elle se collant à lui à nouveau.

Il resserra tendrement mais doucement l'étreinte autour de sa taille, ayant ramené l'autre main à son dos également.

- Je vais essayer, rajouta-t-elle pensive.

- Tu vas y arriver, dit-il confiant. Tu sais qu'il le faut, tu trouveras les forces.

- J'ai peur, dit-elle en appuyant son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux.

- Il faut peut-être qu'on dorme maintenant ?

- Oui…, dit-elle à regret.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Verdict ? Bon, je sais que ça fait un peu gnan-gnan des fois mais c'est ma première :$ Alors soyez cléments xD**

**Enfin non, soyez impitoyables et dites-moi ce qui ne vous a pas trop plu :) J'accepte évidemment aussi les reviews négatives, il faut tous les avis !**


	8. Le calme avant la tempête

_Bon ben, après le carton qu'a fait le 6ème chapitre apparemment le 7 était à chier O.o xD_

_J'espère que je vais me rattraper avec le 8 :D :s_

_Oubliez pas les reviews! Justement, si le 7 vous a moins plu (ou même déçu) vous auriez pu expliquer pourquoi, juste histoire de savoir que j'ai chié dessus :p (pardonnez le vocabulaire (a)) parce que si vous dites rien j'suis dans le vide total et je comprends rien à ma vie xD (que c'est philosophique! Je suis très extrémiste, je sais u.u)_

_Voilà, je me répètes mais j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira :D Moi perso « j'le kiffe blindé sa race » comme qui dirait xD Bref, j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire et même le relire donc j'espère que je suis pas alien et qu'il vous tappera dans l'oeil aussi :D sinon bah... j'aurai essayé o.O :D_

_Bonne ch'ournéy!_

_Mackk._

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**Chapitre 8 : Le calme avant la tempête**

Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de le quitter, d'aller se retrouver toute seule dans un grand lit deux places froid et vide, livrée à ses pensées. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas facilement de toute façon… Mais bon, elle se releva pour le laisser se lever à son tour. Vu qu'ils s'étaient levés presque synchros, il lui prit directement la main et elle s'avança vers les chambres. Arrivés au couloir, elle s'arrêta, se retourna.

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle.

- Tu rêves ?, railla-t-il.

Il la tira fortement (par la main qu'il tenait) vers lui, faisant qu'elle le heurte violemment et évitant qu'elle se renverse par une main ferme qu'il plaqua à son bas dos.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça et me laisser me retourner dans mon lit des millions de fois comme un malade sans jamais trouver le sommeil ?, Rigola-t-il.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Viens dormir avec moi, lui demanda-t-il son sourire craquant au coin des lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- On va dormir, Hermione, s'exaspéra-t-il. Etre tous les deux dans le même lit ne sous-entend rien tant que nous nous modérons, et nous allons dormir, répéta-t-il comme pour l'apaiser.

Elle se colla contre lui et déposa un baiser rapide mais tendre sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord. J'étais en train de me demander comment te laisser partir de toute façon...!, dit-elle riant timidement.

Il sourit amplement.

- Génial alors, on est d'accord !, dit-il en la trainant toujours enlacés jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Oui enfin, laisse-moi aller mettre ma robe de nuit quand même, demanda-t-elle piteusement.

- Ah oui, excuse-moi, rit-il. Bien que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé que tu n'aies pas de robe de nuit...!, la taquina-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, le regard perçant, et il éclata franchement de rire.

- Mais je rigole enfin, tu me prends vraiment pour un pervers ?, railla-t-il. Je ne tiens pas à brûler les étapes, va chercher ta robe de nuit, mais fais vite, lui intima-t-il charmeur.

- Promis, lui sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle sortait en trombe de sa chambre pour se faufiler dans la sienne. Il l'attendait allongé sur son lit, relisant un livre de métamorphose… torse nu. Elle s'arrêta net ses mains s'agrippant à la porte, le corps ayant du mal à s'arrêter si vite l'entraina un peu sur son chemin et ça fit vraiment scène de film ce qui fit rire Drago.

- Excuse-moi, je dors toujours torse nu… je n'ai tout simplement même pas de dessus de pyjama, s'excusa-t-il en haussant les épaules, sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

Il prenait surement grand plaisir à la voir dans cet état à la vue de son corps à lui, étant donné que le matin le contraire c'était produit.

- Je gère…, dit-elle se parlant à elle-même plus qu'autre chose.

- Je suis sûr que tu gères, dit-il souriant.

Elle se renfrogna, piquée à vif, rougissante.

- Arrête, je gère j'te dis, c'est bon ! Je ne suis pas une prude petite enfant naïve et tout ce qui va avec, tu connais les mots mieux que moi !, finit-elle en rigolant.

Il fut content qu'elle le prenne à la rigolade, le contraire l'aurait fait se fustiger lui-même un bon nombre de fois. Il lui sourit, se leva et vint la chercher à la porte. Elle était restée immobile, surtout lorsqu'elle l'avait vu se lever, se redressant tout de même.

Il était vraiment trop canon, trop canon, trop canon ! Dire qu'elle s'était toujours dit qu'il était immonde. La haine est quelque chose d'incroyable... !

Il s'arrêta face à elle mais son torse frôlant sa poitrine tout de même (« c'est dingue comme on a plus notion de la distance décente dès qu'on devient intime avec quelqu'un ! », se dit Hermione). Il lui repoussa une mèche, regardant son mouvement, puis reposa ses yeux sur elle et se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser, prenant son visage de la main qui avait remit la mèche en question. L'autre s'approcha lentement de la taille de la jeune fille (exprès, pour ne pas la brusquer), il en fit le tour en la frôlant jusqu'au bas du dos toujours, et il s'approcha lui plutôt qu'elle pour montrer qu'il avait la situation bien en main.

Il l'embrassa doucement, son baiser évoluant peu à peu, prenant son temps, passant de petits baisers papillonnants à de vrais baisers tout en restant dans la douceur. Ca devenait une sorte de drogue… Ils ne savaient pas s'arrêter, comme s'ils l'avaient toujours désiré sans s'en rendre compte.

Quelques instants après qu'il eut commencé à l'embrasser elle s'était déjà détendue à nouveau, retrouvant ce corps chaud près d'elle, et avait fait glisser ses mains sur son torse, doucement, sentant sa peau douce et frissonnante sous ses doigts timides, jusqu'à arriver à son cou et à son dos, qu'elle caressa également. Elle arrivait pas à croire que ça se fasse si facilement, elle avait toujours cru qu'elle bloquerait comme une malade, ne sachant pas par où commencer, ou n'osant pas simplement ! Pourtant là, ça se faisait tout seul. Drago souriait à présent.

- Tu m'as dit que tu gérais, lui rappela-t-il.

- Mais je gère, répondit-elle en un souffle qu'elle fit balader le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille, déposant un baiser juste en dessous.

- Oui enfin, je parlais de gérer dans l'autre sens moi, railla-t-il mort de rire.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de joindre son rire à celui du garçon.

- Mais moi aussi !, s'exaspéra-t-elle riante.

- Je vois ça ouais, railla-t-il. Fais gaffe parce que c'est moi qui doit me gérer, et tu fais tout pour que je perde le contrôle, ça ne serait pas une très bonne chose, tu crois pas ?, dit-il charmeur en renforçant ses dits par une pression dans le bas de son dos qui la plaqua encore plus à lui et à son torse trop tentant.

- Si si, tu as raison... Mais tu me facilites pas la tâche !, se défendit-elle.

- J'ai eu tort de penser que tu étais prude, en son temps, railla-t-il en éclatant de rire à nouveau.

Elle s'empourpra tout en riant de plus belles.

- Bon miss, il est 2h maintenant. Ca te dit de dormir le peu de temps qu'il nous reste ?, suggéra-t-il blagueur.

- Roh mince on exagère !, s'exclama-t-elle. Bien sûr on va dormir, tout de suite !

- TU exagères, railla-t-il. Je te signale que je t'attendais déjà allongé et tout et j'ai du me lever pour venir te chercher et t'aider à te relâcher parce que mon torse apollonien t'a laissée de marbre.

- Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- C'est toi qui va me dire que c'est faux sans doute ?, rigola-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était faux j'ai dit que ta modestie était remarquable, rectifia-t-elle. Mais dans l'ensemble ton explication était entièrement exact, se rendit-elle avec un soupir exaspéré.

Il rit.

- Tant mieux si mon torse te plait, le contraire m'aurait vexé !

- Oui enfin bon, on va pas s'éterniser sur ton torse, rit-elle taquine.

- Très bien alors, je t'invite à t'installer dans mon plumard douillet, dit-il d'un air snob exagéré.

- Merci gentleman, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Tu as de la chance, rajouta-t-il, je ne te porte pas jusque là uniquement parce que je n'aurai d'autre solution que de te jeter sur le matelas et ça ne ferait pas très chic.

- Quelle chance !, s'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant sur le lit et se jetant littéralement dessus en riant.

- Pff !, rit-il en venant se placer près d'elle. Viens ICI, dit-il.

En prononçant « ici » il la prit par la taille de côté et la tira contre son torse dans lequel elle se pelotonna. Son corps épousait ses moindres mouvements... Il passa son bras en dessous du sien et sur son ventre, qu'il caressa.

- bonne nuit, dit-il en déposant un baiser dans sa nuque.

- Mmmh… Je suis sûre que je passerai une très bonne nuit même si je n'aurai pas mon compte d'heures de sommeil !, murmura-t-elle.

- Parfait alors, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Toi aussi dors bien.

- Tu me vexes si tu doutes sur ce fait, plaisanta-t-il.

- C'était par pure formalité et politesse, s'excusa-t-elle.

Ils rirent puis se firent silencieux, et s'endormirent tous les deux en quelques instants, n'ayant aucun souci à se faire, aucun vide à combler, le corps de chacun d'eux collés auprès de celui qu'ils voulaient être. Ils passèrent, évidemment, une très bonne et très apaisante nuit.

Le lendemain le réveil sonna douloureusement. Une plainte jaillit des deux bouches et Drago retira le bras qui enlaçait Hermione pour l'éteindre et ouvrir les stores en appuyant sur un bouton. Lorsqu'il le retira, elle se plaignit.

- Oh nooon…, dit-elle se retournant légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder.

Il se pencha pour lui déposer un beau petit baiser sur ses lèvres, et elle finit par se retourner totalement pour se serrer elle-même contre son torse.

- Gnnnn…, fit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son torse lisse.

Il ramena la main qu'il avait retirée autour d'elle, la réchauffant à nouveau, avec énergie.

- tu as quoi en première heure ?, s'informa-t-il.

- On a potions, dit-elle, hors de question qu'on sèche, encore moins tous les deux en même temps sinon c'est foiré pour la petite mise en scène avec Harry et Ron. Et tout le reste d'ailleurs… !

- Pff, je déteste quand t'as raison, gémit-il.

Elle rit. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bizarre et hors contexte que là, dans le lit du célèbre Prince Serpentard (Drago Malefoy de son petit nom) dans une chambre vert et argent. C'était vraiment trop bizarre, trop trop! Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, tout simplement irréaliste! Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ça, en même temps!

- Allé il faut se lever, dit-elle en se redressant.

- Oh non reste près de moi, dit-il en se couchant sur ses genoux, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, possessif.

En cet instant, il se demanda comment pouvait-ce être lui qui faisait ça… Il avait toujours été celui qu'on désirait, non le contraire ! Et pourtant cette fille… Cette née moldu, qui plus est ! Il avait ce besoin qu'elle reste près de lui, de l'embrasser… Totalement choquant et bouleversant, trop de coups en même temps en si peu de temps ! Elle se pencha sur lui et lui couvrit le torse par son corps.

- J'ai froid pour toi !, s'exclama-t-elle. Et fais un effort pour m'aider parce que c'est déjà assez difficile de me lever par mes propres moyens mais si en plus tu me retiens !

- Pff, très bien, grogna-t-il en se redressant.

Elle rit.

- T'es trop mignon juste réveillé, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. T'as l'air vulnérable, et tu reprends des traits de petit enfant…, dit-elle avec douceur.

- Manquait plus que ça !, railla-t-il en roulant des yeux, mais il finit par un sourire quand même pour montrer qu'il le prenait à la légère.

Mais tout de même, lui, un Malefoy, vulnérable ? Par Merlin ! Ca allait vraiment mal !

- Comment on fait pour le bain ?, se plaignit-elle. On n'aura jamais le temps.

- Tu veux qu'on le prenne ensemble ?

- Tu rigoles là ? C'est qui qui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes ?

- Je ne propose qu'une solution à ton problème !, railla-t-il. Ecoute, vas-y vite parce que Rogue t'exècre, moi si limite j'arrive en retard il me pardonnera. Je vais commander un petit déjeuner pendant que tu prends ton bain.

- T'es vraiment adorable, dit-elle avec un sourire admiratif en le smackant avant de se retourner et de filer vers la salle de bain.

- Je sais !, lui cria-t-il toujours modeste (elle roula des yeux pour elle-même).

Elle savoura son bain bien qu'il soit rapide, repensant à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la veille. C'était tellement magique ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ses sentiments monteraient en flèche aussi vite. En fait, ça lui avait plutôt donné l'impression d'avoir déjà ces sentiments mais de les avoir niés jusqu'à ce que son baiser dévoile tout sans vergogne (ce qui, nous sommes bien d'accord, est ridicule!). Elle était heureuse. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire avec Harry et Ron, et surtout Ginny, mais elle était heureuse. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre...

Elle avait du mal à croire que Drago Malefoy était son premier petit copain ! Drago Malefoy ! D'ailleurs, elle se demandait avec qui il était sorti lui… Elle le lui demanderait. Enfin soit, comme petit copain, elle était obligée d'avouer qu'il gérait. Il était gentil, agréable, expérimenté (apparemment et en même temps logique), et magnifiquement beau.

Lorsqu'elle sortit avec son seul essui enroulé autour d'elle (elle avait oublié de passer par sa chambre, encore !) et qu'elle arriva devant la porte de sa chambre à lui il la héla.

- Hop hop hop !, s'écria-t-il en contournant tous les meubles pour arriver jusqu'à elle. Dites donc mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas honte de vous promener comme ça ?, s'exaspéra-t-il. Ou peut-être l'avez-vous fait exprès, en une sorte de revanche ?

Elle voyait qu'il était un peu perturbé, gauche et elle eut un sourire.

- J'avoue que j'aurais du y penser, surtout si j'avais su que j'allais avoir tel résultat, renchérit-elle rieuse en lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts, mais en fait j'ai tout simplement oublié de passer par ma chambre, mon cher monsieur.

- C'est tout aussi bien, dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus.

Elle rit. Elle ne pouvait lâcher l'essui des deux mains parce qu'il allait tomber, mais de la même main qu'elle lui avait caressé le visage quelques secondes plus tôt, elle la fit glisser sur son torse tout doucement, un sourire aux lèvres, regardant surtout son expression à lui. Elle aurait beaucoup d'occasions pour observer le magnifique mouvement !

Son visage se crispa et il l'attrapa par la taille, la plaquant à lui instantanément. Elle rit de plus belles.

- Eh bien eh bien, il me semble qu'on est enfin équitables ?, rit-elle.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me fais de l'effet, assura-t-il opinant et haussant les sourcils comme pour se contrôler, en examinant son corps.

- Et toi non plus, dit-elle en recaressant son torse.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas prude, mais permets moi de te signaler que tu t'aventures dans un terrain miné, dit-il avec une moue crispée.

- Alors ça ressemble à ça un homme qui essaye de gérer ?, blagua-t-elle.

- Rigole, on verra si tu rigoleras toujours lorsque toutes mes barrières voleront en éclat !, railla-t-il. D'ailleurs ça ne va pas tarder si tu n'arrêtes pas de jouer ainsi avec ma peau sensible à ton toucher, et encore moins si tu restes avec ce simple essui enroulé autour de toi, qui laisse voir plus que ce que je ne devrai pouvoir voir si je veux rester gentleman. Rien que voir ta peau me fait de l'effet. Comme toi hier surement, je comprends maintenant, rajouta-t-il en riant, tendu. Ensuite, que je sois à moitié dénudé ne m'aide en rien non plus, encore moins le contact de ta peau sur la mienne et encore moins quand tu es dénudée en plus. Et je ne sais pour quelle raison tu es si entreprenante à présent mais ça n'arrange rien non plus !, gémit-il.

- Ais-je droit à un baiser ?, demanda-t-elle angélique.

- Ais-je le courage de refuser ?, renchérit-il.

Il la colla à lui par le bas du dos (qu'il croyait sérieusement couvert par l'essui mais comme vous le savez surement, l'essui glisse toujours ce qui le fit se retrouver avec un contact direct avec sa peau douce) et il l'embrassa, avec retenue ce qui la fit sourire. Elle fit glisser la main qui était sur son torse jusqu'à son cou et prit de l'air deux millièmes de secondes pour lui souffler

- Ne te décolles pas, je lâche l'essui…

Il gémit, sa main ayant trouvé un contact direct et non le contact qu'il espérait pour sa retenue, glissa vers ses côtes, faisant le tour de son dos, la pressant toujours contre lui. Il monta vers l'aisselle (près de la naissance de son sein) avec une douceur infinie, bien trop aguiché à son goût cependant. Il se sentait perdre le contrôle…

- Tu joues vraiment avec le feu, dit-il suffoquant.

- J'adore cette sensation, dit-elle tout en continuant de l'embrasser, laissant courir sa main sur tout son torse (l'autre le tenant toujours fermement au niveau des cheveux et de sa nuque).

- Moi aussi mais un peu trop pour un matin avant un cours de potions, dit-il.

Les mains de Drago se firent plus fermes sans demander sa permission, ses deux bras enroulés autour de son dos serrèrent leurs étreintes et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment petite et frêle à côté de son grand corps d'apollon. Elle était, même si elle ne le laissait pas autant paraître, elle aussi très loin de ses limites premières, et ses bras se firent plus brûlants, ses gestes plus techniques et son baiser plus passionné.

- Va-t-en vite, dit-il, avant que je pète un câble…

- Pourquoi moi ?, demanda-t-elle trop évasive.

- Parce que je suis l'homme et que je suis à deux doigts de me jeter sur toi, alors fais-moi le plaisir d'essayer de te contrôler, toi, femme intelligente et responsable !

- D'accord, d'accord…, dit-elle tout en stoppant le baiser mais les lèvres restant entremêlées, se séparant lentement mais avec réticence, tout le mouvement au ralentit, comme si chaque mouvement était un périple.

- Ok, dit-elle avant de se retourner d'un coup et partir vers sa chambre sans se retourner.

Les bras de Drago glissèrent sur sa peau lui donnant un dernier élan possessif vers lui qu'elle refoula avec sévérité. Elle l'avait sentit se raidir, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester… Mais était très fière de constater qu'elle lui faisait autant d'effet ! Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et entreprit de s'habiller à la hâte. En plus elle lui avait fait perdre le temps de sa douche et elle-même allait être en retard à cause de tout ce temps perdu ! Elle ne se reconnaissait vraiment plus! Mais il était si attirant… Ce plaisir, cette sensation lorsque leurs peaux s'effleurent, lorsque ses mains parcourraient son dos, ses baisers fiévreux...!

L'attirance était quelque chose de magnifique et de terrible à la fois. Elle faillit la qualifier de magique en tant que mot moldu, puis se retrouva dans un quiproquo assez marrant. Elle termina de se préparer et de se maquiller à la vitesse grand « V », puis sortit de sa chambre. Il était 8h10 et il sonnait à vingt, en fait, elle s'était tellement pressée qu'elle était relativement dans les temps. Elle toqua à sa chambre.

- Ouais ?

- Ecoute on ne peut pas débarquer en même temps et il est dix, dit-elle, laisse tomber le petit déj', j'y vais déjà et on se retrouve là-bas ok ?

- On se retrouve ici à la fin de la journée tu veux dire, rectifia-t-il.

- Ah ouais… ben oui alors.

- Attends que je vienne t'embrasser alors, dit-il.

Elle sourit à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, et il sortit, sa robe à moitié fermée mais son torse couvert à présent. Il la prit directement dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Le baiser fini (assez rapidement étant donné les délais), il lui sourit.

- A tantôt, dit-il.

- A tantôt, dit-elle en un clin d'œil.

- Et bonne chance avec la mitonnerie. Tu verras on s'y fait, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne compte pas m'y faire !, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais merci, rajouta-t-elle en se retournant, souriante.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se quittent sur une mauvaise note, et ce n'était qu'un détail.

...

Hermione arriva à sa chaise pile au moment où Rogue sortait sauvagement de son bureau (à son habitude).

- Tout le monde s'assied !, hurla-t-il mesquin.

Hermione haletait. Elle s'affala sur sa chaise en un souffle. Harry et Ron se retournèrent vers elle, toujours aussi inquiets.

- Hermione ?

- Ca va, excusez-moi.

- Où est Mr Malefoy ?, demanda Rogue, mettant fin à la conversation.

Tout le monde fit mine de ne pas savoir, cela dura à peu près deux minutes, puis Drago débarqua. Lorsqu'il entra Hermione fut emplie d'une sensation étrange, comme si toutes ses parties étaient emplies, une sensation de légèreté. Il était essoufflé, et lorsqu'il vit que tout le monde s'était retourné pour le regarder il tâcha de se redresser et de reprendre un air (pour lui) un peu plus digne et posé.

- Vous êtes en retard M. Malefoy, fit remarquer un Rogue perspicace...hum.

- Excusez-moi, mon réveil n'a pas sonné, s'excusa l'interpellé.

- Et je suppose que Miss Granger n'a pas pensé à vous réveiller, dit le professeur en se retournant avec un air méprisant vers Hermione ayant trouvé un moyen de la fustiger.

Hermione resta bouche bée.

- Euh… Quoi mais si … Je…

- Au contraire, si elle ne m'avait pas réveillé je serais encore en train de dormir, dit-il avec un clin d'œil vers Hermione qui la fit sourire et baisser le regard faute de rougir.

Rogue jeta un regard méchant au blond pour lui avoir enlevé sa raison de la réprimer, et incertain sur le pourquoi il avait défendu une « moins que rien ».

- C'était quoi CA ?, demanda Harry horrifié.

- Quoi ?, s'étonna Hermione, tirée de ses pensées.

- Cet échange !, expliqua Ron en roulant des yeux.

- Ah, ben on est restés jusque tard en train de s'entrainer, il voulait que je lui explique comment faire le sortilège de Flitwick.

- Tu l'as AIDÉ ?, demanda Harry encore plus horrifié.

- Malefoy ?, précisa Ron atterré.

- Eh bien oui, dit Hermione simplement.

- Hermione !, s'énerva Harry.

Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains en fermant les yeux et resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de refaire surface.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, dit-elle en clôturant la conversation.

Ils continuèrent à la fixer stupéfiés, mais elle ne leur accorda plus un regard et s'appliqua à noter. Drago avait vu leur échange cependant, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'y avait aucun plan de rechange...

A la fin du cours, elle se décida à parler, comme si elle s'était arrêtée à cause du cours de Rogue.

- Vous avez fait quoi hier ?, demanda-t-elle.

- On a été s'entrainer au Quidditch, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Toi ?

- J'ai été à la salle commune, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

- A ?

- A ce que vous m'aviez dit à propos de Dr… Malefoy, se rattrapa-t-elle.

- Et ?

- Et j'en ai conclus que vous n'aviez aucune bonne foi, répondit-elle sagement, acceptant le question/réponse.

- Ah bon ?

- Ah oui, répondit-elle simplement. Et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu partager ce petit déjeuner, mais je me suis réveillée de justesse. Les rondes me crèvent.

- Et les cours.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je vous aide aussi, ce n'est pas exclusif.

- Hermione, comment tu peux lui parler alors que tu as toi-même vécu tout ce qu'il a fait et nous a fait ?, demanda Harry.

- Eh bien il a changé.

- Et alors ? Ca n'efface pas ce qu'il a fait !, s'exclama Ron.

- Tout le monde a le droit à une chance !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Hermione, intervint Harry, mais c'est Malefoy, et j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il ait changé, et je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à le supporter de si tôt. J'ai plutôt tendance à penser qu'il joue, rajouta-t-il tendrement pour lui montrer qu'il cherchait juste à donner son avis, à la protéger.

Elle soupira.

- Je te comprends Harry, tu ne l'as pas vu. Mais moi si et je peux t'assurer qu'il a changé… alors ça porte assez sur mes nerfs que vous me contredisiez sans l'avoir vu.

- Il ne nous le montre pas, Hermione, avoue-le tout de même.

- Je le sais, il a changé quand je suis avec lui, précisa-t-elle.

Ca c'était une justification de trop.

- Tiens donc !, railla Ron.

Elle se rappela de ce que Drago lui avait dit à son propos et fit la moue. Elle remarqua également que le dit Drago se tenait tout près et qu'il écoutait, tout en faisant semblant d'écouter Pansy. Il la regarda (sentait-il son regard sur lui ?)... Son regard était intense et perçant mais neutre, il n'avait pas de sourire. Elle lui renvoya un regard triste et son regard à lui changea parallèlement…

- Hermione ?, demanda Harry.

- Oui ?

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Euh… Rien. On y va ? On a quoi maintenant ?

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Hermione, je rêve ou TU ne te rappelles plus de l'horaire ?, demanda Ron ébahit.

Drago passait justement à côté d'elle et lorsqu'il entendit ça il ricana. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes que personne ne remarqua en avançant en même temps.

- Ron, j'ai le droit à un minimum d'absence des fois, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Non ! Tu es HERMIONE, Hermione ! Tu n'es JAMAIS absente, jamais. Incroyable mais vrai.

- Depuis quand tu regardes des programmes télévisés moldus, Ron ?, s'étonna Hermione.

- Mon père me l'a mentionné une fois, rit-il. C'est tellement drôle de voir les moldus s'apeurer de choses si basiques !

- Ce n'est pas basique pour eux !

- Soit, Hermione je ne veux pas ENCORE tenir une discussion moldue avec toi. Tu sais qu'on ne sera jamais d'accord, j'ai jamais vécu une vie moldue, je ne te comprendrai donc jamais, désolé !

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Bon, on a quoi à la fin ?

- Métamorphose.

- Ah…, dit Hermione se rappelant de la veille.

- Hermione ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Elle vit Drago, toujours là devant eux mais arrêté et qui écoutait toujours, éclater d'un rire contenu silencieusement.

- Pour rien, dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête pour se réveiller et en avançant à nouveau.

- Hermione…, demanda Ron timidement.

- Oui ?

- Harry et moi on… On a pas fini notre devoir, tu te rappelles celui où on t'avait demandé de nous passer les notes par la suite parce qu'on préparait le coup de la calvitie ?

Elle éclata de rire parce qu'ils passaient juste à côté de Drago qui s'était figé.

- Celui où je t'ai rappelé qu'une femme pouvait faire deux choses à la fois ? Comme prendre des notes ET te vaincre en super plans ?

- Ouais, se renfrogna-t-il.

- Je vous les passerai lorsqu'on sera en classe, rit-elle.

Elle regarda vers l'arrière et vit Drago la fixer méchant et vexé, outré. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil, ce à quoi il répondit en roulant des yeux. Elle rit silencieusement... Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cours, McGonagall regarda Hermione tout à fait comme d'habitude. Quelques instants plus tard, elle dit « Asseyez-vous » et le cours commença.

Tout fut exactement comme à l'habituel. Son cours se finit, ils sortirent et ils enchainèrent avec le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Pendant toutes ces heures, ils recommencèrent à parler comme d'habitude, à rire et à se retrouver sans plus penser à Drago. Hermione était heureuse, elle aimait être avec eux, et elle n'imaginait pas comment envisager une vie sans eux inclus. Ca allait être un grand problème, mais elle ne devait pas y penser !

La matinée se passa donc parfaitement bien, puis arriva le temps de midi. Ainsi se déroulèrent cinq journées inoubliables, où elle réussit à combiner Drago d'un côté, lui et ses baisers magiques, uniquement après les cours et essentiellement en rondes et après (c'était très difficile de se retenir de faire quoi que ce soit en attendant mais ils y étaient obligés. Il ne venait seulement plus insulter le trio, ce qui leur fit bizarre mais Hermione faisait en sorte de stopper la conversation, non sans avoir d'abord rajouté le fait qu'il avait changé, encore une fois).

De l'autre côté, donc, Harry et Ron, et Ginny bien sur avec qui elle passait toutes ses journées et ses déjeuners, elle aurait voulu pouvoir les passer avec Drago mais si elle voulait pouvoir maintenir ça secret elle ne devait éveiller aucun soupçon. Et puis, il était hors de question que ses amitiés soient mises à l'écart de toute façon !

A la fin des cours, elle faisait ses devoirs (pour pas changer !), et trainait avec eux. Elle était bien, elle savait qu'elle retrouverait Drago après. Bon d'accord, elle était impatiente et elle voulait l'avoir auprès d'elle constamment, mais la compagnie de ses trois amis était indispensable à ses yeux.

Vers 19h30, elle leur annonçait la ronde et elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef, où Drago l'attendait patiemment. Ils avaient le temps de se dire bonjour, de se câliner, se raconter leur journée, puis partaient en ronde où ils rigolaient tout le long et apprenaient un peu plus chaque jour de l'autre (la beuglante les ayant fait définitivement penser à prendre leur distance en ronde !).

Lorsqu'ils étaient de retour, ils passaient un bon moment sur le fauteuil, entre baisers et papote, taquineries et mots doux (et des fois quelques petits écarts… rattrapés miraculeusement à temps !). C'était le pied…

La nuit, ils dormaient ensemble dans la chambre de Drago. Depuis la première nuit où il l'avait fait venir ils n'avaient plus changé, ce qui faisait que la rouge et or prenait la chambre du vert et argent comme sienne, décorations comprises. Elle s'y était habituée ! (assez ahurissant si vous voulez mon avis... Au début ça avait au moins la décence de provoquer en elle une moue désapprobatrice !)

Le matin, ils se réveillaient ensemble et elle partait vite pour déjeuner avec ses amis. Ayant toujours bonne mine, ils ne la questionnaient plus sur le comportement de Drago, s'y étant peu à peu habitués.

Le problème survint le cinquième jour. Ils ne leur restaient que deux jours de ronde, le week-end, et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de solution pour annoncer quoi que ce soit, c'était de plus en plus difficile pour Hermione de cacher cet énorme mensonge lorsque le sujet venait sur le tapis, parce qu'ils essayaient de plus en plus de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Cependant, ce vendredi là, tout le beau confort qu'elle s'était fait ces cinq jours s'écroula d'un coup. Le début de la matinée commença comme d'habitude, extrêmement bien. Ensuite, arriva le midi… Ils mangeaient avec cette quotidienne bonne ambiance qui régnait tout le long de la table. Elle était en train de s'étouffer de rire lorsqu'Hermione vit Drago à trois mètres qui s'approchait d'elle. Que faisait-il près de la table de Gryffondor ?

- Hermione, McGonagall nous attend dans son bureau, dit-il simplement en la regardant.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Aloooooooooooors...? (a)**


	9. Journée surchargée

_Helloo!_

_Merci pour toutes les reviews :D_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,_

_(pas le temps de faire une plus grosse intro, j'suis à la bourre et en retaaaard xD)_

_Bisou, _

_Mackk._

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**Chapitre 9 : Journée surchargée**

Elle vit Harry et Ron le fixer, incrédules. Il n'y avait pas de méchanceté, ni de rancune, ni de mépris dans sa voix. Juste une information. Et il l'avait appelée par son prénom, lui aussi.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu viens ?

- Oui, dit-elle en se levant. A tantôt, dit-elle en un sourire à Harry et Ron qui étaient toujours figés. Oubliez pas de copier mes feuilles si vous avez le temps, l'interro est lundi et j'en ai besoin, rajouta-t-elle.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas recopié ses notes de métamorphose, du temps de la calvitie ! Pas croyable, à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs journées !

- Oui chef !, rit Ron.

- Merci mon enfant, blagua-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Ils s'éloignèrent silencieusement jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle. Ils sentaient les regards sur eux mais aucun des deux Préfets-en-chef ne se retourna pour donner signe de quoi que ce soit. Hermione parla, même !

- Je déteste me sentir fixée comme ça, s'agaça-t-elle.

- Attends t'es avec moi, lui rappela-t-il. La plupart te regardent par curiosité, d'autres dans le même tas souvent par incompréhension, et certains par envie.

- Les filles je suppose ?

- Bien sûr, sourit-il.

- Pff !, railla-t-elle.

- T'inquiète pas va, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, dit-il en se retournant vers elle, lui accordant son beau sourire en coin.

- Ouais ouais ouais…

Ils sortirent de la salle et tournèrent à gauche.

- Le bureau de McGonagall est à droite…, rappela-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondit-il simplement.

- Euh… Tu m'expliques ?, dit-elle confuse.

La salle commune perso étant toute proche de la Grande Salle ils y arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard et y entrèrent. Il soupira, lui prenant la main et l'entrainant vers le divan, l'asseyant sur lui en un geste. Elle se retrouva sur lui sans avoir réussi à réaliser tellement ça avait été vite.

- D'accord, je t'explique. McGonagall ne nous attend pas dans son bureau, c'est juste moi qui en avais marre de te voir rire ainsi sans pouvoir en profiter, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle le regarda les yeux ronds. Il roula des yeux.

- Me dis pas que je dois RE commencer à te mettre à l'aise ?, railla-t-il souriant. En même temps, ça me permettrait de te rappeler ce que je pense à propos des filles qui t'envient, dit-il charmeur.

- Arrête de me parler de ces filles, se renfrogna-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il était tellement beau ! Elle monta ses mains et joua avec les boutons de sa chemise.

- Hermione ?

Elle releva le regard vers ses océans gris, qui la fixaient, pétillants.

- Je veux que ce soit toi qui m'embrasse, cette fois, dit-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil comme pour voir qu'est-ce que ça venait faire là dedans.

- C'est toujours moi qui dois te mettre à l'aise, à toi de te rappeler d'être à l'aise avec moi, sourit-il.

Ce n'était pas réellement ça, c'est juste qu'elle était toujours un peu tendue jusqu'au moment où il l'embrassait, et au moment où ses lèvres touchaient les siennes, elle se sentait déjà décontractée et totalement libre. Elle n'était plus du tout gênée, c'était juste le début, le fait de le retrouver, que ce soit une liaison cachée, avec LUI qui plus est… Ca ne pouvait que faire bizarre, malgré qu'il ait changé ! Elle en avait marre en même temps de se dire que ses comportements passaient toujours pour prude. Heureusement qu'il lui avait admit qu'il ne le pensait pas !

- Je suis à l'aise c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude…, commença-t-elle.

- Je sais, mais ça va devoir rentrer là, rit-il.

- Je sais, c'est juste que c'est nouveau pour moi et en plus que ce soit avec toi, non pas que ça me déplaise !, rajouta-t-elle hâtivement pour qu'il ne le prenne pas mal, mais après tout ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pas facile…

Il soupira et se redressa, se rapprochant d'elle.

- Est-ce que je te facilite la tâche, là ?, demanda-t-il.

En effet c'était difficile de se retenir de l'embrasser lorsque ses lèvres étaient si près, son souffle caressait la peau d'Hermione qui frémissait déjà. Elle sourit, décontractée.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant lentement, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et elle l'embrassa lentement, profitant du moment, des mouvements, de la sensation qu'ils procuraient. Il fit glisser ses mains sur son dos, à son habitude, ce qui la fit frissonner mais la mis encore plus en confiance. Elle fit son baiser plus prononcé, et ses mains qui étaient restées accrochées à son bouton avec lequel elle jouait glissèrent jusqu'à ses épaules. Il frissonna, et elle sourit.

- Elle est sympa McGonagall, rit-elle.

Il rit aussi.

- Elle est débauchée, Miss Granger !, renchérit-il.

- Tss !, dit-elle en lui faisant un petit coup là où se trouvait sa main.

- Bah on parle bien de trucs pas normaux non ? McGonagall sympa… Hermione débauchée…, il haussa les épaules.

- Tu préfères que je sois prude ?, le taquina-t-elle.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Tu rigoles ?, dit-il en la plaquant contre lui. J'aime comme tu es, rajouta-t-il en l'embrassant.

Elle l'embrassa plus passionnément à ce moment là, ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait bouleversée. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose comme ça à part Harry (elle savait que Ron le pensait mais seul Harry le lui avait dit clairement)… et venant de lui ça l'emplissait encore plus de bonheur.

- Dis-moi, t'es sorti avec combien de filles ?, lança-t-elle tout à trac.

- Honnêtement ?

- Bien sûr, à quoi ça me sert de te le demander si je ne veux pas une vrai réponse ?

- Bon, rit-il, zéro alors.

- On vient de dire honnêtement, rappela-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Eh bien oui !, insista-t-il.

- Ne me fais pas croire ça, ça se voit que ce n'est pas la première fois, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu m'as demandé avec combien de filles j'étais sorti, pas avec combien de filles je m'étais enroulé.

Elle fit la moue au mot « enroulé ». Argh !

- D'accord, dit-elle en se recomposant un visage serein, alors avec combien de filles t'es-tu…enroulé ?

- Une petite dizaine...?

- Qui ?

- Je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détails, précisa-t-il sombrement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu parler de ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je veux connaître ta vie, ce qu'elle contient… Je ne sais pas moi ! Toi tu sais que je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un avant toi, et que je n'ai vraiment… aucune expérience, on peut l'avouer. Alors je voudrai pouvoir savoir pour toi aussi, même si pour ça je dois te poser des questions, moi !, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Mh… aucune expérience, et pourtant tu te débrouilles comme une chef, sourit-il.

- Mais ouais, dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

- Je suis sérieux !, dit-il en se redressant pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Tu me fais ressentir tellement de choses, dit-il pensif en continuant de la fixer.

Elle baissa le regard, rouge pivoine. Il rit.

- Il ne faut pas que ça te gêne !, dit-il. Je te dis ce que je ressens vraiment ! En plus c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive alors ça représente un grand effort pour moi aussi, rajouta-t-il en lui soulevant le visage par le menton du bout des doigts.

- C'est vrai, j'y avais même pas pensé !, dit-elle totalement étonnée de l'avoir oublié. T'as l'air tellement à l'aise…

Il sourit.

- J'suis habitué.

- A ?

- A avoir l'air à l'aise, répondit-il.

Elle fit une moue triste et lui caressa la joue.

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu montrer d'autres sentiments que la haine ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il la fixa, puis se résigna à répondre. Elle était surement la première avec qui il en parlait. Elle en était tellement reconnaissante… sa confiance… Il la lui avait accordée, à elle.

- Je n'ai pas été éduqué ainsi, dit-il amer. On m'a apprit à être comme j'étais avant… D'ailleurs je ne veux pas voir comment vont réagir mes parents quand je rentrerai chez moi…, dit-il songeur et attristé.

Elle s'étonna.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, je ne suis plus moi, s'expliqua-t-il étonné qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Je ne suis plus la même personne qu'avant cette histoire de Préfet-en-chef. Je suis…

- Humain ?, proposa-t-elle.

- Oui, soupira-t-il.

Elle lui recaressa sa joue, lui prenant la nuque.

- Tu es tellement bien ainsi, dit-elle pour l'encourager. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as un bon cœur, il ne faut pas en avoir honte…

Elle continuait à lui caresser la joue doucement. Il avait une mine triste, lointaine. Il la regarda et elle lui sourit tristement, se collant à lui à nouveau, leurs visages très proches. Elle sourit, se rappelant d'une de ses phrases de quelques minutes auparavant.

- J'aime comme tu es, lui dit-elle.

Il sourit.

- Piqueuse.

- C'est que tu dis de belles choses…, se justifia-t-elle en rapprochant son visage, laissant leurs nez se frôler sans pour autant s'embrasser.

- Et là tu cherches à faire quoi ?, souffla-t-il. Me rendre dingue ?

- Comment ça ?, s'étonna-t-elle, levant un sourcil, mais sans s'éloigner.

- Hermione, soupira-t-il. Rester ainsi sans m'embrasser décuple mon désir, lui expliqua-t-il comme s'il parlait d'un évènement quotidien.

Elle se tendit.

- Tu n'arrives vraiment pas à parler ou entendre parler de ça ?, rit-il en resserrant son étreinte sur elle.

- Non, dit-elle piteuse. Je ne fais pas exprès mais ça me gêne trop, en plus tu en parles comme si tu parlais de la météo !, s'indigna-t-elle.

- C'est naturel, répondit-il simplement.

- Oui mais… je sais pas !

- Mhhh…, dit-il pensif. Quelle serait ta réaction si je tournais la phrase autrement ?

Elle le fixa, s'attendant au pire.

- Je te désire, lui souffla-t-il.

Elle se tendit mais se força à ne pas baisser le regard.

- Arrête ça !, gémit-elle.

Il rit, se pencha sur elle encore plus pour lui parler à l'oreille. Son souffle caressait sa peau sensible qui frémissait de désir, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu le lui dire aussi franchement ! Surtout qu'ils déployaient des efforts incommensurables pour « ne pas brûler les limites ».

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix suave et profonde.

Il la sentit frémir, cette fois-ci.

- Et j'adore remarquer que toi aussi, rajouta-t-il.

Elle gémit et enfouit son visage dans son cou, ses deux mains le serrant en câlin. La hooonte !

- Dis-moi, je peux revenir à la conversation des copines ?, demanda-t-elle piteuse après un moment.

Il soupira.

- Si tu y tiens vraiment.

- Ca te fait quoi de t'enrouler avec une fille ? Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sors pas avec elle tout simplement ?

- Parce que je ne l'aime pas, répondit-il comme si c'était logique.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'enroules avec elle ?

- Parce que j'en ai ENVIE, dit-il avec patience. L'envie et l'amour n'ont pas la même signification…

Elle resta silencieuse.

- Mais parfois, il y a les deux, rajouta-t-il tendrement. Comme maintenant.

Elle se redressa pour le regarder face à face. Que venait-il de dire ? La seule chose qu'elle voulait vraiment entendre, à l'évidence. Il venait de lui dire… qu'il l'aimait… il lui avait dit très souvent qu'il la désirait, mais il n'avait en aucun cas parlé d'amour, même si on aurait pu y penser. Mais comme Hermione était inexpérimentée, après ces aveux, comment savoir différencier les deux ? A l'évidence, il avait comprit ce qui la tourmentait.

Elle le fixa, et il lui renvoya un regard profond, intense. Il retira une de ses mains de son dos et prit une de celles d'Hermione se trouvant sur son épaule. Il la ramena devant lui, la regarda, la caressa. Elle continuait de le regarder, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Il soupira.

- Ecoute, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé et ça me fait peur, dit-il tendrement. Même si je ne le montre pas. Et… c'est très difficile d'en parler pour moi. Je l'ai fait parce que j'ai vu que tu en avais besoin, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire protecteur, mais… moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide, dit-il en redevenant sérieux et en la faisant replonger dans ses étendues grises.

Il était si sincère… si vulnérable, en fin de compte. Comment ne pas avoir envie de l'aider ? Il lui avouait tout ça alors qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, seulement pour elle, elle devait se faire à l'idée, arrêter de douter et se montrer plus entreprenante également, pour lui montrer qu'elle l'assumait, qu'elle l'avait intégré, qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. Ou tout du moins c'est ce qui en ressortait… Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle en le fixant toujours.

Il cligna des yeux, surement analysant l'aveu sans arriver à l'assimiler.

- Tellement…, rajouta-t-elle en se repenchant sur lui sans l'embrasser toujours. Et je ne veux pas que tu en doutes, et je ne veux pas que tu aies peur parce qu'on va l'affronter ensemble. D'accord ?, demanda-t-elle pour le faire réagir, pour qu'il réalise ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Il la regarda bouche bée et opina, totalement ébahit. Elle sourit.

- Serait-ce moi qui pour une fois dois te remettre à l'aise ?, blagua-t-elle.

Il sourit.

- Je crois bien que oui, dit-il. Tu viens de m'infliger un de ces chocs !

- Un beau choc j'espère ?, l'aguicha-t-elle.

- Le plus beau, affirma-t-il ébahit.

Elle rit.

- Tu m'en vois ravie, lui dit-elle avant de réduire l'infime espace qui séparait leurs lèvres à néant.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement mais surement, lui montrant sa fermeté sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il se remit en route et la serra avec force contre lui, intensifiant le baiser encore plus, s'agrippant à elle. Ces actes augmentèrent son désir à elle, qui s'agrippa à lui, à ses cheveux, ses mouvements devenant instinctifs.

D'une vue extérieure, pour des personnes qui ne voulaient pas brûler les étapes, ils étaient drôlement mal partis! Ils étaient vraiment trop attirés l'un par l'autre, ils réagissaient machinalement, sans pouvoir s'attarder sur le fait ou assimiler quoi que ce soit. Ca se faisait, point.

Ils étaient assez entamés lorsque la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit. Ils se stoppèrent net, comme se réveillant d'une torpeur, leurs lèvres se décrochant avec étonnement.

- Par Merlin !, s'écria Hermione en se frappant le crâne.

Elle se leva et se hâta d'attraper toutes ses affaires. Il se leva à son tour et l'attrapa pour l'arrêter.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir partir comme ça ?, demanda-t-il feignant l'étonnement.

- Comme ça comment ?

- Sans me dire au revoir, dit-il avec un sourire en se rapprochant.

Elle lui sourit se détendant pour quelques instants et l'embrassa encore, puis se rappela qu'elle était déjà en retard, et stoppa le baiser d'un détachement violent (un « ah ouais juste ! »).

- On est en retard !, dit-elle révoltée de se laisser avoir. Et la prochaine fois, il faudra qu'on essaye de nous maintenir à notre « on ne brûlera pas les étapes », cette fois-ci était un peu… écartée ?

Il rit.

- Oui… a tantôt.

- Tu as qui maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle avant de sortir, le voyant s'activer.

- McGonagall. Toi ?

- Je vois !, dit-elle compatissante (il allait ramasser !). J'ai Hagrid, dit-elle souriante.

- Veinarde. Hagrid est pour toi ce que Rogue est pour moi. Il ne te fera pas de remarque, il te sait de confiance.

- Parce que Rogue te croit de confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…, commença-t-il.

- Bon, on en parlera après ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! Bye !

Ils partirent en courant, chacun de son côté. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Harry et Ron l'attendaient... Et apparemment ils n'avaient rien de bon à raconter, contrairement au début de la journée.

- Hermione on doit te dire deux mots, commença Ron.

- Ah ?, s'étonna-t-elle, plus de peur que de curiosité.

- Oui, dit Harry. On a croisé McGonagall dix minutes après que tu sois partie, et pourtant ni toi ni Malefoy n'êtes réapparus.

- Ah…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est vraiment pas le moment, se justifia-t-elle en avançant pour écouter Hagrid.

- Bien sûr que si !, s'agaça Ron.

- Non, dit-elle fermement. On en parlera plus tard, et en privé.

Ils se turent tous les deux mais n'arrêtèrent pas de la fixer durant tout le cours. Elle resta silencieuse. Comment faisaient-ils pour toujours tout deviner ?

...

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

- Tu comptes nous raconter maintenant ?

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune patience ?, s'agaça-t-elle. Je vous ai dit que j'allais vous le raconter quand on pourrait parler en privé. Si vous continuez à m'oppresser je finirai par ne plus vouloir vous raconter, soyez sympa.

- D'accord Hermione, soupira Harry. Désolé. Mais ça nous bouffe, tu peux pas savoir! C'est Malefoy…

- Et il a changé, dit-elle pour la énième fois en soupirant.

Comment leur faire comprendre ? Comment s'attendre à ce qu'ils comprennent ? Pour eux c'était tellement inconcevable… Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers leur cours d'histoire de la magie. Drago déboula, il avait l'air nerveux.

- Hermione ?, l'appela-t-il.

Elle le regarda en attente de la suite, sans un mot. Harry et Ron se figèrent. Surement que le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom les répugnait…

- McGonagall veut nous voir, dit-il.

Il avait l'air inquiet, nerveux. Ce n'était pas comme à l'heure du dîner…

- Mais ouais, dit Harry acide en roulant des yeux. On la connaît !

Drago le regarda, neutre.

- Harry…, dit Hermione en lui prenant le bras.

Elle était inquiète à présent, et ça se voyait.

- Cette fois-ci c'est sérieux, dit-elle en lui jetant un regard atterré.

Il souleva un sourcil. Elle s'avança vers Drago et lui lança un regard appuyé, plein de questions. Avait-ce à voir avec leur liaison ? Il opina sombrement. Elle fit la moue et s'avança vers le bureau de McGonagall, laissant Harry et Ron bouche bée. Ils marchèrent une minute entière sans piper mot, puis elle se retourna vers lui, inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ?, demanda-t-elle.

- On verra, mais elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse…

Elle eut une moue inquiète qui lui traversa le visage. Il fit mine de lever la main mais s'arrêta en plein mouvement, se rappelant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Il soupira, baissant le regard.

- Allé viens, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ca va aller, rajouta-t-elle reprenant du courage.

Après tout, elle était Gryffondor. Sans courage, que faisait-elle dans cette maison ? Elle continua d'avancer avec lui en silence jusqu'au bureau du professeur.

- Parfait, je vous attendais, dit froidement McGonagall.

- Bonjour professeur, dit Hermione poliment.

- Comment allez-vous tous les deux ?, demanda-t-elle.

Ils se figèrent. Devaient-ils répondre où se foutait-elle de leur gueule ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

- B… bien ?, répondit Hermione sur le qui vive.

- Super. Maintenant, j'en viens au fait. Peeves m'a dit que vous nous aviez épiés le professeur Rogue et moi lors d'une conversation PRIVEE… ?

Oh, ça ! Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi mais le sujet la soulagea, alors que le jour même de cet évènement, ça lui avait semblé suicidaire!

- Oh, oui… Nous étions en ronde et on est tombés sur vous… mais si on se montrait on imaginait qu'on allait se faire engueuler, et de l'autre côté il y avait Peeves qui nous poursuivait avec des bombabouses, rajouta-t-elle avec une moue dégoutée, donc on a été obligés de se cacher… Et oui, excusez-nous, nous avons entendu votre échange…, dit-elle gênée.

- Peeves a omis de me raconter qu'il vous pourchassait avec des bombabouses, dit-elle amèrement. Cette conversation est strictement confidentielle et si vous en parlez à quiconque de votre entourage, vous aurez à faire à moi, compris ?

- On n'a absolument rien entendu, coupa Drago. Juste que quelque chose avait été volé dans l'armoire du professeur Rogue, et qu'il accusait Potter tandis que vous m'accusiez.

Il marqua une pose, se rappelant du moment, et le visage du professeur McGonagall se décomposa en une moue triste, honteuse.

- Mais nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit, rajouta-t-il.

- Très bien…, dit le professeur un peu perdu à présent.

Elle resta pensive un instant. Coupable. Ca se voyait qu'elle se repassait la conversation où ils parlaient de Drago.

- Mr Malefoy…, commença-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, la coupa-t-il.

- Laissez-moi exprimer ma pensée, je vous prie, supplia-t-elle.

- Si vous voulez, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ca arrive souvent, j'y suis habitué.

Elle soupira, encore plus coupable. Hermione était sûre qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, mais ce qu'il osait dire étant humain était déchirant… Le professeur se rapprocha, et le prit par les épaules.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle presque les larmes aux yeux.

Drago reste bouche bée du combien la prof était sensible. Personne ne lui avait demandé pardon de cette façon, c'était presque une supplication…

- Vous avez toujours été arrogant, mais depuis que… que vous êtes devenu Préfet-en-chef _(elle se retourna vers Hermione et lui adressa un micro sourire)_, vous êtes tellement… Agréable, poli, gentil… Je suis désolée d'avoir dit tout ça, dit-elle implorante.

Il était gêné à présent, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

- Je… aucun problème, balbutia-t-il.

Elle le regarda toujours aussi triste, surement se demandant comment avait-elle pu dire des choses d'un garçon aussi sensible… Elle n'avait jamais pensé au fait qu'il était peut-être ainsi car il souffrait… Et maintenant elle avait tellement honte ! Elle pressa un peu plus ses bras là où ses mains le tenaient, affectueusement et lui sourit timidement. Il lui sourit aussi en retour, et elle se sentit mieux. Elle le lâcha alors et en retournant derrière son bureau, leur adressa une dernière fois la parole.

- Vous pouvez disposer, dit-elle avec un sourire plus normal.

- Merci professeur, dit Hermione avec un sourire gentil.

- Miss Granger ?, appela McGonagall lorsqu'ils étaient presque dehors.

- Oui ?

- Vous m'épaterez toujours, dit-elle avec un grand sourire à présent.

Hermione lui sourit, rayonnante, et Drago derrière elle également, tandis qu'au même moment il monta sa main et caressa le dos de la Gryffondor. Elle se retourna pour le regarder, et il lui adressa un sourire craquant. La jeune fille le regarda souriante toujours mais différemment cette fois, puis se retourna vers McGonagall, qui rit.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir penser ça avant ce mois-ci, mais vous allez tellement bien ensemble !, dit-elle en riant, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Allé, filez !

Ils lui adressèrent un dernier sourire et sortirent. Ils étaient heureux, ça se voyait, mais une surprise les attendait dehors. Drago la tenait toujours par le dos lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix étrangement glaciale mais familière s'élever devant eux.

- il va falloir nous expliquer certaines choses, dit la voix d'un Harry de marbre.

Ron et lui se tenaient côte à côte avec des oreilles à rallonge dans les mains. Hermione se figea et Drago retira rapidement sa main de son dos.

- Hermione, insista Ron bordeaux de colère.

Elle soupira.

- Oui, très bien. Il est temps qu'on parle, et que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre cette fois-ci.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, dit Harry en opinant, toujours énervé.

- On se voit tantôt, dit-elle à Drago en un souffle.

- Tu veux que je vienne aussi ?, lui proposa-t-il.

- Non, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, soupira-t-elle. On se voit dans la salle commune, dit-elle sombrement avant de repartir avec Harry et Ron, silencieuse.

Ils arrivèrent dans un coin tranquille où personne ne s'aventurait, ils pourraient y parler tranquillement.

- Très bien, dit Hermione en s'armant de courage.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Et voilà, les emmerdes commencent xD vous en pensez quoi ? :D**


	10. Amitiés en péril

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Merci pour les reviews, j'suis contente que ma fic vous plaise et surtout que vous preniez le temps de me le faire savoir :) Cha fait chaud au coeuuur snif :') (des fois j'ai des crises d'identité où je deviens une vrai poufsouffle... uhh! xD)_

_Enfin voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi! _

_Ne lésinez pas sur les reviews :D Pleaaase_

_Bisous, _

_Mackk._

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**Chapitre 10 : Amitiés en péril**

- On t'écoute, dit tranquillement Harry.

- JesorsavecDrago, dit-elle d'une traite avec le regard cloué au sol.

- REPETE ?, s'écria Ron qui espérait avoir mal entendu.

- Je sors avec Drago Malefoy, dit-elle en soupirant.

- QUOI ?, s'exclama Harry, sa colère remontée à bloc. COMMENT AS-TU PU, HERMIONE ? COMMENT !

- Harry, on a dit que vous alliez m'écouter !, se défendit-elle.

- Oui, et t'as intérêt à nous dire que c'est une blague !

- Je vais surtout vous dire qu'il a vraiment changé, qu'il est adorable et que je l'aime, et que le fait que vous n'arrêtiez pas de me dire qu'il essaye de jouer avec moi n'y changera rien.

- Ah ? C'est tout ?, hurla Harry. Tu as sans doute oublié tout ce qu'il nous a fait ?, ragea-t-il. Il nous déteste, Hermione, et nous aussi !

- Eh bien ce n'est plus le cas pour moi, et si vous essayiez de vous ouvrir un peu l'esprit vous comprendriez !

- Comment veux-tu nous faire parler avec Malefoy ? C'est tout simplement impossible ! Tu n'es qu'une bête fille qui se laisse avoir ! Et en plus par Malefoy ! Tu oses faire ami/ami avec lui ! Sortir avec ! J'y crois pas !

- Tu me dégoutes, Hermione, lança Ron venimeux avant de tourner les talons et de partir derrière Harry qui était déjà à bonne distance.

Hermione était en pleurs. Elle courut vers la salle commune perso, n'ayant aucune envie d'aller à celle de Gryffondor. Ca ferait le tour de l'école… Et tout le monde allait la détester. Elle traversa l'entrée secouée de sanglots inépuisables. Drago se jeta sur elle.

- Hermione !, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se blottit contre lui, inconsolable.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, souffla-t-il.

- Ils ne veulent plus rien savoir, prononça-t-elle entre deux sanglots, je les dégoute !

Elle pleura de plus belles, il se figea.

- Ils vont m'entendre !, dit-il en la lâchant.

- Non !, pleura-t-elle en attrapant sa chemise pour le garder collé à elle. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie…

- Il faut qu'ils réalisent. En plus, s'ils ne se retiennent pas ils iront le dire à tout le monde... Je veux essayer de réparer.

- Tu feras ça après, s'il te plait..., le supplia-t-elle.

Il soupira et la serra fort contre lui.

- D'accord, lui souffla-t-il. Allons sur le divan.

Il la traina jusque là, et elle se coucha sur lui, tremblante. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, machinalement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras. Il resta un moment à la regarder, si vulnérable... Il allait dire deux mots à ces cons. Il avait peut-être mérité qu'ils réagissent ainsi, mais pas elle. Non. Il se leva précautionneusement pour ne pas la réveiller et sortit de la salle commune en hâte. Il voulait être de retour avant qu'elle ne se réveille... Il parcourut le château à une vitesse hallucinante et trouva finalement Harry et Ron contre un mur, énervés.

- Potter ! Weasley !, cria-t-il en colère.

- Malefoy, dit Harry amèrement.

- De quel droit vous lui faites autant de mal ?, s'énerva-t-il.

- Quoi ?, dit Harry étonné mais toujours froid.

- Espèce de…, Drago s'arrêta et soupira. Ecoutez. Elle aime comme je suis à présent, je ferai l'effort de l'être avec vous aussi, même si l'habitude à envie de vous frapper...!, précisa-t-il.

Ils le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, mais toujours aussi en colère.

- Ne joue pas ce jeu-là avec nous Malefoy !, s'énerva Ron.

- Ecoute Weasley, ce n'est pas ma faute si elle ne t'aime pas !, lança Drago venimeux.

- Ferme ta grande gueule !

- C'est toi qui me cherche, la Serpillère !, cracha-t-il.

- Malefoy arrête de nous faire chier et casse-toi !, balança Harry.

Drago se rappela pourquoi il était venu et se força à se calmer.

- Non. Ecoutez, dit-il en soupirant, s'inspirant au calme. J'aime vraiment Hermione..., dit-il en un souffle, remontant son regard du sol à la dernière minute pour l'incruster dans les prunelles émeraude d'Harry.

Ils le regardèrent cloués au sol.

- J'arrive pas à croire que je viens de me rabaisser à ce point, mais bon... Tout comme elle a eu besoin de l'entendre clairement, vous en aviez besoin aussi et puis surtout c'est pour son bonheur à elle. Nous, on se déteste, je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus clair dans toute cette histoire !... mais je tâcherai d'essayer de faire un effort, car elle m'a clairement dit plusieurs fois qu'une vie sans vous lui était inenvisageable... et dire que vous venez de lui briser le cœur ! Moi j'vous aurais direct envoyé aux ordures (au sens propre comme au figuré !) mais elle n'y arrivera jamais. Vous ne savez pas combien elle a redouté ce moment... Elle en parlait tout le temps. Elle avait peur de votre réaction, elle a essayé de vous l'annoncer, de vous y préparer depuis déjà une semaine entière mais vous ne la laissiez jamais continuer, alors comment voulez-vous lui en vouloir alors que vous avez passé votre temps à lui couper l'herbe sous le pied ? Soit, au moins j'aurai fait tout mon possible pour vous convaincre, quitte à ravaler ma fierté ce qui n'arrivera pas une deuxième fois. Maintenant c'est de vous que ça dépend. Je vous demanderai seulement de n'en parler à personne, c'est déjà assez dur avec vous deux comme ça.

Il tourna les talons sans attendre son reste et partit, les laissant figés sur place. Il fila dans la salle commune et retrouva Hermione assise au coin du feu, en pleurs... Il s'avança vers la jeune fille et l'entoura de ses grands bras. Elle se saisit, puis voyant de qui il s'agissait (en même temps, qui d'autre aurait pu rentrer ?) elle se blottit contre lui, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Il s'assit derrière elle, et la tira pour l'asseoir sur lui, face au feu, puis la serra fort contre lui... Ils restèrent silencieux... Dix minutes plus tard, elle parla enfin.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un froid entre nous à cause de ça, lui dit-elle en se retournant.

- Il n'y en a pas, dit-il surpris.

- On ne parle plus…, fit-elle remarquer.

- Je ne parlais pas parce que je pensais que tu avais plus besoin de soutien que de quelqu'un qui fait comme si de rien n'était, mais si tu veux on peut parler.

Elle sourit, se retourna pour s'asseoir toujours sur lui mais de face.

- T'es un ange, lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Ca, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me le dit, fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Je suis contente d'être la première, alors !, rit-elle.

Elle sourit tristement et il lui renvoya son sourire, mais un sourire qui était en même temps désolé.

- Comment tu vas ?, lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Pas au top, dit-elle en baissant le regard.

- Je suis désolé que tout soit aussi difficile, lui dit-il sincèrement.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui dit-elle en pensant vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

- Bah si quand même, dit-il tendrement. C'est moi le méchant dans l'histoire.

- Arrêtons de parler de ça tu veux ? Je ne veux plus parler de choses tristes et encore moins t'entendre me rappeler ce que tu étais. Tu ne l'es plus… Je ne veux plus y penser, pas maintenant.

- D'accord.

Il se redressa pour se retrouver plus proche d'elle et fit parcourir son souffle sur toute sa mâchoire. Elle frissonna, et il le sentit, lui caressant le dos à son habitude. Il sourit.

- Alors ?, demanda-t-il. Est-ce que je te change les idées ?

Elle sourit.

- On peut dire ça oui.

- Ah ? Je vais m'appliquer alors, dit-il simplement avec un sourire.

Il se rapprocha et lui déposa un baiser sur la naissance de la mâchoire, puis, fit parcourir ses baisers le long du cou jusqu'à l'épaule, aller retour. Ca lui faisait un effet fou, c'est clair ! Elle frissonna plus clairement et fit glisser ses mains baladeuses sur son torse. Il rit.

- Mieux ?, demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Si je te dis non tu continues ?, demanda-t-elle joueuse.

Il éclata de rire.

- Disons que si tu me dis oui ça m'encouragerait à continuer, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Alors oui, dit-elle en un souffle tout en souriant et ramenant sa tête en arrière pour l'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait si longtemps, alors qu'ils avaient largement dépassé les limites à midi, maintenant qu'elle s'en rappelait. Elle enfonça ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et l'embrassa, évoluant désespérément. On sentait qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, de plus... Alors, Drago la serra contre lui et reprit le contrôle.

Il l'embrassa passionnément, faisant glisser ses mains expertes sur son dos, la maintenant fermement, lui donnant l'impression d'être sans issue et en même temps protégée de tout, dans une bulle. L'emprise des mains d'Hermione dans ses cheveux se fit plus ferme, puissante, et elle colla son corps au sien, épousant tous ses moindres mouvements…

Même si Drago « gérait » la situation à la base, ses réactions le rendaient fou, il perdit donc le contrôle mental tout en continuant à avoir le contrôle physique.

Au moment où ils furent tous les deux hors du contrôle de soi, il la coucha machinalement (sur le sol, vu qu'ils étaient toujours face à la cheminée) tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Son corps était délicatement posé sur son corps à elle qui respirait bruyamment tout comme lui. Ses mains qui étaient à la base centrées sur son dos commencèrent à se déplacer sur ses hanches et ses côtes. Une restait toujours au niveau du bas de son dos plaquant leurs bassins sans retenue.

Ses mains à elle se faisaient plus évasives, plus incontrôlées. Elle caressait son torse mais allant jusqu'à son abdomen, sortant la chemise du pantalon du blond pour pouvoir lui caresser sa peau douce tout en l'embrassant avec fougue. Là, ils partaient vraiment loin. La main de Drago qui se baladait sur sa hanche, sa taille et ses côtes glissa vers sa cuisse, lui soulevant la jambe qui alla se placer sur lui, s'entremêlant encore plus.

Sa main pressa sa cuisse contre lui et ses mains à elle s'accrochèrent à sa chemise tandis qu'il lui faisait un bisou très, très sensuel à la base de son cou.

- Drago… Stop…, souffla-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur sa chemise.

Il la plaqua encore plus à lui par son dos et elle se cambra instinctivement.

- Oui... je sais…, dit-il tout en continuant à l'embrasser, ne la lâchant pas.

Ils n'avaient rien contrôlé du tout, cette fois-ci. D'habitude, ils essayaient de se contrôler dès le départ, se stoppant pour parler régulièrement. Là, il avait seulement sentit son désespoir et elle avait seulement besoin de lui, et ils s'étaient laissés aller dès le premier instant… De plus, ils n'avaient pas envie d'arrêter. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau ! Ils s'attiraient tellement. La bataille qu'ils avaient menée durant ces cinq journées était réduite à néant, à nouveau !

- Il faut vraiment qu'on s'arrête, dit-elle en continuant toujours.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'arrêtes pas alors ?, réussit-il à articuler (ça faisait une longue phrase, lorsqu'on était hors de soi !).

- J'y arrive pas.

- Et moi je devrai y arriver plus ? Je te signale que JE suis le mec !, gémit-il.

- Hhhhhhhhhhhm…, fit-elle avec un de ses baisers.

- D'accord, fit-il en se détachant d'un coup pour que la rupture soit sèche, sans avoir le temps d'y penser.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le divan, la regardant par terre, totalement abandonnée. Il semblait torturé... Elle soupira, ramenant un bras sur ses yeux, sans bouger.

- Ne reste pas comme ça je t'en prie !, gémit-il sans arrêter de la fixer.

Elle retira son bras de ses yeux et le vit assis avec les points serrés et le regard rivé sur elle. Elle se regarda et vit alors qu'elle était assez déshabillée, comparé au départ. Elle soupira à nouveau en se redressant et se « rhabilla ». Elle alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout du même divan, pensive. Après une minute, elle parla à nouveau...

- On n'arrivera jamais à « ne pas brûler les étapes », dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Il se retourna pour la regarder simplement. Que répondre, en même temps ?

- On en a même déjà brûlé d'ailleurs, pleins !, railla-t-elle.

Il eut un rire discret.

- Ce n'est pas facile de se retenir quand les deux personnes sont en feu, dit-il simplement.

- J'ai remarqué ça en effet, dit-elle en roulant des yeux (intérieurement cette fois! Comment en était-elle arrivée LA ?).

- Il faudra qu'on se retienne quand on sent que ça part même si on aime ça, conclut-il en la regardant sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle fit la moue.

- Trop dur, dit-elle.

Il rit.

- A qui le dis-tu !, railla-t-il. C'est encore moi qui ai du réussir à reprendre le contrôle alors que je suis l'homme !

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle piteusement.

- T'es pas croyable, renchérit-il en faisant non de la tête tout en gardant son super sourire en coin.

A ce moment là, une voix s'éleva de dehors.

- Hermione ? Hermione, je sais que ça va pas fort, laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait…

- Ginny !, souffla Hermione écarquillant les yeux.

Elle se leva en titubant et s'avança vers l'entrée.

- Elle ne peut pas rentrer, rappela Drago.

Hermione fit la moue.

- Je ne veux pas sortir…, dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit, tentant le diable.

- Hermione !, cria Ginny en se jetant dans ses bras.

Elles tombèrent presque et durent se rattraper sur le mur. Elles rirent.

Pendant ce temps, Drago se concentrait vite sur quelque chose d'affreusement écœurant pour faire disparaitre l'érection qu'avait provoqué Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt... L'image de Pansy fit l'affaire !

- Ginny !... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ben je viens voir mon amie, ça ne te semble pas quelque chose de normal ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu n'es pas…

- Si je suis au courant, la coupa-t-elle.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Drago debout à côté du divan, qui les fixait.

- Salut Malefoy, dit-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Bonjour…, dit-il suspicieux. Je vais aller parler à McGonagall pour qu'elle fasse une exception, dit-il à Hermione. Restez ici toutes les deux et limite si elle ne veut pas elle viendra engueuler tout le monde et puis ce sera finit, rajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui sourit.

- Merci.

- On se voit tantôt, lui dit-il en lui souriant tout en sortant.

Il aurait voulu l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir mais en face de Ginny il n'oserait pas. Il les laissa donc seules et alla directement dans le bureau de McGonagall. Elle semblait énervée, elle était surement au courant pour Ginny.

- Professeur ?, l'appela-t-il.

- Ah, Mr Malefoy, dit-elle amèrement. Je dois aller dans votre salle commune.

- Non, s'il vous plait… Je suis venu vous en parler.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement.

- Puis-je ?, rajouta-t-il.

- Allez-y, dit-elle en lui proposant un siège.

- Merci. Professeur… Je sais que Ginny Weasley est dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef. Mais… Miss Granger en a vraiment besoin. Je sais que c'est insolent et… peu professionnel de vous parler de nos problèmes personnels, poursuivit-il, surtout que je ne suis pas doué pour ça, je ne m'y suis essayé que quelques jours plus tôt… Enfin soit. Vous êtes au courant pour notre… relation, et vous l'avez relativement bien prit. Mais Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et moi nous… nous détestons cordialement, dit-il ne sachant pas comment s'expliquer. Je suppose que vous le saviez, mais ceci m'amène à cela. Miss Granger à du leur… parler… de notre relation, et ils l'ont très mal prit. Ils l'ont délaissée, et elle se sent vraiment très mal… Elle ne veut plus sortir de la salle commune, pense que tout le monde va la regarder, ne veut pas qu'on la voit vulnérable, les yeux rouges… Enfin je suppose, elle ne me l'a pas dit clairement mais c'est ce que j'ai comprit. Miss Weasley… est la seule qui est venue la voir et parler avec elle alors qu'elle était au courant. Même pas par elle, mais par Mr Potter et Mr Weasley. Ca lui montre que tout le monde ne lui en veut pas… Vous savez, c'est sa meilleure amie… Elle a besoin d'elle, maintenant, plus que de moi. Ne pourrait-elle pas rester, s'il vous plait ?

- Mr Malefoy, ce que vous me racontez est bien compliqué…, dit le professeur dubitatif.

- La vie n'est pas simple, en effet, répondit-il amèrement.

Elle le fixa. Il avait l'ait très sincère, et elle ne doutait pas du combien il avait besoin lui aussi du soutien de la petite Weasley, même s'il ne parlait jamais de ses besoins à lui vis-à-vis de ceux d'Hermione. La situation devait être horrible, en effet, pour la Gryffondor. Elle méritait bien son amie auprès d'elle, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait et réussit…

- C'est d'accord, Mr Malefoy, dit-elle.

- C'est vrai ? Oh merci beaucoup, professeur !, s'exclama-t-il surpris.

Il avait vraiment l'air soulagé et reconnaissant, et cela fit chaud au cœur du professeur McGonagall. Elle fut sûre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, qu'on lui était vraiment reconnaissant.

- Par contre, Mr Malefoy… J'aimerais m'entretenir un peu avec vous en échange, dit-elle avec un sourire maternel.

Cela fit remuer l'estomac de Drago, qui lui sourit aussi, charmant. Personne d'autre que sa mère (et encore) ne lui avait jamais sourit ainsi à part le professeur McGonagall et Hermione. Hermione, c'était normal, mais il était toujours ébahit par le professeur…

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il.

- Je voudrais savoir… Comment s'est procédé ce changement de mentalité ?, dit-elle, réellement intéressée.

- Je… je ne sais pas, dit-il franchement, haussant les sourcils. Clairement, ça a commencé lors des rondes. En réalité, c'est surement le caractère de Miss Granger qui m'a amadoué, dit-il en riant doucement.

McGonagall se joignit à lui.

- Dans quel sens ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien, dit-il en se plongeant dans le récit.

Il aimait pouvoir raconter ce qu'il ressentait. Il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en McGonagall, et elle remplaçait un peu les instincts maternels que sa mère n'avait jamais eus. En plus, c'était la première et la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler d'Hermione à part elle-même, et ça lui faisait plaisir.

- Au début, nous nous sommes engueulés parce que je l'ai insultée, comme à mon habitude, dit-il en faisant la moue. On a reçu votre beuglante, dit-il avec un petit rire, et elle n'a plus ouvert la bouche de toute la ronde. Ce fut long et très, très ennuyant, et le jour suivant je tâchais de lui parler, tout en cherchant le moment de lui balancer des piques à mon habitude, mais je ne voulais pas que toutes les rondes se passent dans le silence parce que je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Alors j'ai fait ça, sauf qu'à chaque fois que je lui parlais mal elle plongeait dans un silence têtu, ce qui me forçait à m'excuser. Au début j'ai refusé, farouche. Sauf qu'elle n'en faisait rien et qu'elle se taisait. Je pensais qu'elle allait s'ennuyer aussi mais elle n'en fit rien non plus, inspectant tous les cadres, tous les recoins du château. Lorsqu'elle me l'a redit clairement je me suis obligé à faire un effort et à faire la conversation avec elle, ce qui me révulsait mais j'avais déjà progressé sans m'en rendre compte. Puis, tout s'est fait tout seul, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Elle était tellement… gentille. Elle me parlait normalement, ne cherchait pas à m'insulter si je ne l'insultais pas, et répondait à mes question, m'en posant d'autres. Personne ne m'avait encore traité comme ça avant. On a vite commencé à parler de tout et de rien et j'ai commencé à m'attacher à cette personne si tendre et intelligente. La personne que j'avais le plus insulté avec Potter et Weasley, d'ailleurs, dit-il pensif.

- Incroyable, dit-elle fascinée. Elle réussira toujours à m'épater, dit-elle incrédule.

Il lui sourit.

- Et… Oh excusez-moi Mr Malefoy, je suis trop curieuse !, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est que j'adore ces histoires, ça me rappelle ma jeunesse ou les téléfilms moldus !, dit-elle enthousiasmée. Je suis désolée, je dépasse les limites, c'est déjà très gentil d'avoir bien voulu me raconter tout cela, merci. Vous pouvez y aller.

Il lui sourit à nouveau, charmé par l'intérêt du professeur et sa gentillesse.

- Allez-y, vous êtes la seule avec qui je peux en parler autre qu'Hermione et honnêtement, j'aime bien parler avec vous _(Il lui sourit à nouveau)_. Posez-moi vos questions sans souci, l'encouragea-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit-elle gênée. Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas, que vous ne faites pas ça par peur de me vexer en tant que professeur ? Si c'est ça, vraiment je ne me vexerais pas…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la coupa-t-il. Je n'ai pas souvent le… plaisir de me retrouver avec quelqu'un en confiance. Même pas avec ma propre famille, dit-il en faisant la moue (elle eut un regard attristé). Ca me fait du bien d'être ici avec quelqu'un qui s'intéresse positivement à ce que je dis.

- Très bien, dit-elle avec un sourire tendre. Alors, est-ce que vous pourriez me décrire… Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?, demanda-t-elle gênée.

Il sourit en repensant au comment.

- Je suis devenu protecteur sans même m'en rendre compte !, dit-il. Je n'ai pas dit son secret à Goyle alors qu'il m'a demandé si je savais quelque chose, je l'ai défendue quand Abbot l'insultait alors qu'elle demandait simplement de distribuer des feuillets parmi les Poufsouffles étant donné qu'on ne pouvait pas rentrer dans leur salle commune, et je me suis intéressé à ce qui lui arrivait lorsque je l'ai vu si… déchirée… je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi, mais quelque chose remuait en moi en la voyant si vulnérable. Bizarre, étant donné que je la haïssais, à proprement parler… C'était une… excusez-moi professeur… sang-de-bourbe _(le professeur s'étrangla)_.

Il fit une pause pour laisser le professeur reprendre ses esprits puis continua.

- C'était ainsi que je pensais et qu'on m'avait éduqué, s'excusa Drago. Bref, puis nous avons trouvé deux premières dans les couloirs, et ils lui ont manqué de respect alors je l'ai défendue, sans même y réfléchir. Ensuite, Peeves l'a insultée et je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi ça me dérangeait, après tout il pensait comme moi basiquement, mais je n'ai rien dit. Lorsqu'il a essayé de lui lancer une bombabouse je l'ai poussée, l'écrasant au mur, moi avec, et ordonnant à Peeves d'aller faire ses… pitreries ailleurs. En attendant nous nous étions retrouvés tous les deux collés contre le mur...

Il fit un regard complice à McGonagall qui gobait toutes ses paroles avec un air totalement embobiné.

- A chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient c'était comme magnétique, impossible de s'en détacher. Ah oui, et j'avais oublié ! Elle avait des attentions étranges, lorsque je lui ai demandé de l'encre, elle m'en a donné, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me le refuse et à créer ainsi une prise de bec mais non. Elle m'a aidé à apprendre mon sortilège de « la clé de sol » comme elle l'appelait. D'ailleurs, le contact était électrique. J'en reviens à Peeves. Ce soir là, nous avons entendu votre conversation, également… Pour nous cacher, nous avons du nous plaquer l'un contre l'autre, et sur le coup on a rien remarqué mais on s'agrippait l'un à l'autre tout en tâchant de ne pas se faire remarquer, parce qu'on sentait la raclée arriver si on nous découvrait là. A un moment elle s'est énervée, j'ai du la calmer mais ça ne fut pas difficile, par contre…

Il fit une autre pose, regardant intensément McGonagall, partagé. Devait-il lui raconter sa réaction par rapport à sa remarque ? Bah oui, ça faisait partie du récit, après tout…

- Lorsque vous m'avez mentionné et avez insulté ma famille, reprit-il _(McGonagall fit la moue)_, je suis devenu incontrôlable, tout mon corps tendait vers là où vous vous trouviez. On nous insulte tellement souvent, vous savez… enfin soit, et elle était affolée. Si je nous montrais, on était morts. Elle m'a tenu de partout, me tirant, elle m'a prit le visage entre ses deux mains, incrustants son regard dans le mien et me suppliant de ne pas bouger. Tous mes muscles dégageaient une haine inexplicablement forte, elle avait d'abord essayé de me retenir par le bras sans succès, elle avait alors essayé le torse puis le visage, puis avait fini par me prendre par la nuque et le cou.

Il sourit en repensant au souvenir.

- J'étais tellement étonné que ça m'a un peu sorti de cette haine et permis de réfléchir deux secondes et m'interdire de bouger. Ensuite, on est rentrés et j'étais en colère, je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de sa pitié… je n'étais vraiment pas habitué à ce que mes sentiments se voient, à ce qu'on me prenne en peine, on m'avait apprit à détester cela… Il y eut à chaque fois où on se voyait en général quelque chose en plus.

Il fit une autre pause, son visage s'assombrit quelque peu avant de replonger dans le récit.

- Puis, vint le jour où elle parla à Potter et Weasley de mon changement, mais ils lui dirent que je faisais surement ça par ruse, qu'elle me connaissait qu'elle ne devait pas y croire. Elle a résisté jusqu'à midi puis est partie en pleurs. Je suis retourné dans la salle commune et je l'y ai trouvée, en pleurs toujours. Alors je lui ai demandé si elle les croyait elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Je me suis approché pour la relever, et elle s'est retrouvée (très) proche de moi. Alors je lui ai demandé si elle voulait une preuve, elle m'a dit oui, et je l'ai embrassée, finit-il en un sourire.

McGonagall était passionnée par l'histoire, ça se voyait. Elle avait les yeux pétillants et un sourire constant au bord des lèvres.

- Trop top !, s'exclama-elle.

Drago la regarda en haussant les sourcils. La vieille McGonagall venait de dire « trop top » ?

- C'est génial, rajouta-t-elle en un sourire énorme.

- Oui sauf que maintenant Potter et Weasley ne veulent plus lui adresser la parole, dit-il sombrement.

- Ca s'arrangera, dit-elle confiante. Ces trois là ne savent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je vous ai retenu assez longtemps, vous pouvez y aller, dit-elle souriante. Merci d'avoir tenu compagnie à une vieille ennuyée. Ca va peut-être vous vexer mais je vous préviens que ce n'est pas fait pour, vous êtes adorable, lui dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Il rit.

- Hermione m'a dit pareil, ça ne me vexe pas, ça me fait juste repenser à ce que j'aurais éprouvé si on avait osé prononcer ça à mon ancien moi !

Quoi que... adorable, tout de même! Ca faisait un peu trop fleur bleu!

Elle rit.

- Allez la retrouver, dit-elle souriante.

- Merci professeur, dit-il souriant également. Pour m'écouter, et pour vous intéresser à ce que je raconte.

- Mr Malefoy, il ne faut pas remercier pour ce genre de choses, dit-elle avec un sourire tendre. C'est normal.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se lever. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte, il se figea.

- Professeur ?, appela-t-il.

- Oui ?

- La ronde de ce soir…, se rappela-t-il.

- Je m'en occuperai, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Vous êtes sûre ?, dit-il ébahit. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligée…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le coupa-t-il. Restez avec elle et réconfortez là. Ginny Weasley est autorisée à rester, et si mon signal sonne avec les noms Potter et Weasley fils, je ferai mine de rien, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Seulement pour aujourd'hui évidemment, rajouta-t-elle en reprenant son air sévère.

- Bien sûr. De toute façon je doute qu'ils viennent…, fit-t-il sombrement.

- Je ne serai pas si sure, dit-elle à nouveau souriante. Ils auront réfléchi, les connaissant je ne serais pas étonnée qu'ils se retrouvent à la salle commune aujourd'hui-même.

- Au revoir professeur, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

- Au revoir !

Il sortit et retourna à la salle commune. Lorsqu'il arriva, elles n'étaient pas dans le salon. Il entendit de la musique dans la chambre d'Hermione et s'approcha, la porte était entrouverte. Elle était en train de danser ! Sur le cd de… « Step Up 2 » lit-il sur la boite. Ginny était toujours là, et elle parlait avec elle.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Alors ? J'espère qu'elle ne tourne pas trop gnan-gnan :( Dites-moi, vous en pensez quoi vous ?**


	11. Sangs purs et sangs de bourbes

_Hello hello :D _

_Alors bon, tadadadaaa... Voilà le chapitre que vous attendez tous :D (je suppose? xD)_

_J'espère qu'il sera à votre gout :p (sinon ce serait dommage... un échec!)_

_Voilà, bonne lecture et à vos reviews, chers lecteurs! ^^ :D ;) (L)_

_Bisous, _

_Mackk._

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**Chapitre 11 : Sangs purs et sangs-de-bourbes**

- J't'envie, tu danses trop bien !, disait Ginny rieuse.

- J'ai fais des cours dans mon école moldue, que veux-tu ?, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Je me débrouille pas mal, oui, mais ici ça ne sert à rien !, rajouta-t-elle.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est trop beau !

- Oui mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on danse. Même la musique n'est pas la même !

- J'avoue !, dit-elle en éclatant de rire au son de « shake your pompom ».

- Tu veux que je te montre déjà comment on s'habille là-bas pour cela ?

Elle sortit du point de vue de Drago sans attendre la réponse de son amie, et deux minutes plus tard revint avec une super mini jupe ( ou une « jupe super mini », au choix xD), un beau tee-shirt décolleté et des baskets.

- WOW !, s'extasia Ginny. Hermione tu es sublime !

L'intéressée roula des yeux.

- Je suis sérieuse !, rajouta Ginny. Je ne t'avais jamais vue comme ça !

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me promener comme ça ici ?, railla-t-elle.

- Eh bien, oui. T'as une super silhouette !

- Ginny, combien je te dois ?, demanda-t-elle en balayant son compliment d'un revers de main.

- Roh !, dit Ginny en lui lançant un coussin à la figure.

Elles se mirent à rire.

- Allé montre moi comment tu danses là-dessus !, dit-elle en remettant « shake your pompom ». Cette chanson me fait trop rire ! Ils ne manquent pas de culot les moldus !

Hermione rit. Elle se mit à danser du ragga tout en remuant de façon incroyable, magnifique. Drago en resta tout retourné. Son déhanché était à en couper le souffle, on aurait dit qu'elle avait le rythme dans la peau. Elle bougeait avec une telle facilité qu'on aurait pu croire que ça l'était ! Elle était gracieuse, et surtout… épanouie. Avec son amie, elle n'avait plus rien de timide. Elles riaient, Hermione la taquinait en bougeant son « boul » de façon exagérée sous le visage de son amie, la provoquant comme imitant les clips où les femmes chauffent les mecs.

- Hermione ! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais une chauffeuse !, rit Ginny.

- Oh !, fit Hermione en lui balançant son coussin à la figure également. Ca n'a rien à voir ! Je danse, c'est tout !

- Oui eh bien, permets-moi de te faire savoir que tu danses atrocement bien.

- Merci Gin, dit-elle en riant. Je danse quand j'ai besoin d'extérioriser… Dans le monde moldu il y a les discothèques, ici rien ! Je me défoule sur la musique.

- Ca te réussit ! Moi je ne sais pas faire grand-chose, rit Ginny, avec le peu de cours moldus que j'ai pris.

- Tu en as pris ?, s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui !, mais je ne connais pas grand-chose. Danse avec moi !

- Un collé serré ?, dit Hermione en éclatant de rire.

- Eh bien quoi ?, répondit Ginny, piquée à vif.

- C'est une danse à danser avec un mec, Gin !, rit-elle. Enfin, sauf quand tu veux justement leur montrer qu'ils ne t'intéressent pas !, rajouta-t-elle.

- Comment ça ? J'ai vu des filles danser ensemble aussi…

- Oui, bon, des fois pour le délire c'est vrai. Sinon, tu danses, et si un garçon essaye de venir danser avec toi et que tu n'en as pas envie tu viens comme ça près de ta copine (elle lui montra, toujours aussi sensuelle qu'elle était), et tu danses avec et alors il ne peut plus danser avec toi vu que tu es prise !

- Ah dingue, je ne savais pas !, rit Ginny.

- Et oui. Tu danses ?, blagua-t-elle.

- Ouais !

Elles commencèrent à danser ensemble. Leurs corps évoluaient synchros, et voir Hermione danser ne fit qu'accentuer le désir de Drago, bien qu'il se soit dit tout le long en bon gentilhomme qu'il était « ne brûle pas les étapes, ne brûle pas les étapes, ne brûle pas les étapes ». Hermione déhanchait toujours, inlassablement, magnifiquement, elle était vraiment attirante. Habillée en plus de cette petite mini jupe et de son décolleté, que dire de plus qu'il la désirait inconditionnellement ? Le cd se finit, et elle se jeta sur son lit. Elle écoutait son ipod avec les baffles, ce qui fit que d'autres chansons se suivirent, chansons douces, cette fois.

- Ah non !, hurla Ginny. Debout Hermione.

- Quoi? Mais non, ça va Gin.

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, dit la jeune fille en roulant des yeux.

- J'aime bien cette chanson !

- Oui mais là ça doit te donner des envies de suicide !, railla-t-elle.

- Non, ça va.

- Hermione…

- Ecoute Gin, laisses moi purger ma peine, tu veux ? Je suis triste, laisse-moi évacuer toute ma tristesse pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Si en ce moment ce sont les chansons douces qui me tentent, laisse-moi les écouter.

Ginny monta sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur Hermione, la prenant par les poignets au dessus de sa tête. Si Drago n'avait pas su qu'elles étaient amies (et que la jeune rousse voulait réprimander la jeune brune), il aurait pu croire à une pose érotique. C'était dingue comme les filles étaient tellement à l'aise entre elles ! Voir Hermione tellement à son aise ainsi…

- Hermione Granger, dit la rouquine.

Hermione leva le regard vers elle, interrogative.

- Tu es une battante.

Elle rit.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

- Eh bien ?

- Eh bien les battantes ont droit à des petits écarts de temps en temps, répondit-elle. Je suis une battante lorsque je ne suis pas seule.

- Tu n'es pas seule !

- Gin, tu m'as comprise.

La rouquine soupira.

- Tu penses encore à Harry et Ron ?

- A quoi d'autre veux-tu que je pense ?

- Je te jure que je vais te les amener par la peau du cou ces deux couillons !

Drago commençait vraiment à bien aimer la rouquine !

- Ginny !

- Eh bien quoi c'est vrai ! C'est ton choix, après tout.

Hermione roula des yeux.

- Ginny, je sais que ce n'est pas simple, ne fais pas genre !

- Hermione, si tu dis qu'il a changé, moi je te crois. Tu ne te trompes jamais !, blagua-t-elle.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu l'as toujours trouvé beau !, railla-t-elle.

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas parce que je le trouvais beau que je ne le haïssais pas, dit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

Hermione se redressa d'un coup et Ginny ne s'y attendant pas fut emportée par le mouvement, Hermione se retrouvant à présent à califourchon sur elle, ayant inversé les rôles. C'était encore pire pour Drago, elle était si belle, si libérée… Sans retenue.

- Ginny Weasley, dit-elle en imitant sa copine.

La rouquine roula des yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime !, dit Hermione tout sourire.

L'autre éclata de rire.

- Et moi j'aime tes cuisses, bitch !

Hermione prit des poses pour se moquer de son amie, ne sachant pas qu'un homme les observait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait du voir mais il ne pouvait partir. Elle le fascinait. Il était à deux doigts de se jeter dans cette chambre… Non, du contrôle !, s'exigea-t-il lui-même.

- Pourquoi ne montres-tu jamais cette facette de toi ?, rit la rouquine.

- Pour me faire traiter de pute ?, railla Hermione. Ca va hein ! Je préfère encore que tout le monde me croit prude !, rit-elle. Je suis ainsi parce que je suis avec toi, en plus.

- Tu ne serais pas comme ça avec Malefoy ?, demanda innocemment la rouquine avec un sourire complice.

Hermione sourit mais ne répondit rien.

- Alors, répond !, insista la rouquine.

- Non !, rit Hermione.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ahaaa !, dit Hermione qui la taquinait à présent.

- Salopeee !, cria la rouquine en la retournant à nouveau.

- Je ne veux pas en parler !, dit Hermione en faisant des siennes tout en jouant.

Des coups retentirent à l'entrée.

- HERMIONE ?, cria la voix de Harry.

Drago se figea. McGonagall avait donc raison ? Il vit Hermione se figer et la rouquine s'énerver.

- Fichez-nous le camp abrutis !, cria-t-elle.

- Ginny !, siffla Hermione.

Elle roula des yeux.

- Okay okay, je serai sage. Je vais ouvrir, toi reste ici, au cas où ils viennent te frapper.

Tous les muscles de Drago se tendirent de plus belles.

- Passe moi ma robe !, gémit Hermione. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient ainsi !

- Okay, miss sainte nitouche !

Hermione la dévisagea, et Ginny rit.

- J'adore ta réaction, à chaque fois la même !, rit-elle. Ca va aller, Hermione, j'ouvre.

Drago se bougea rapidement et alla se cacher dans le couloir. Harry et Ron entrèrent. Il entendit Ginny, venimeuse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?, siffla-t-elle.

- Et toi ?, s'agaça Ron.

- Moi je console la pauvre créature que vous avez délaissée !, rétorqua-t-elle. Si vous venez pour lui faire encore du mal vous pouvez prendre la porte, je ne vous laisserai pas passer.

- On ne vient pas pour du mal, assura Harry. Où est-elle ?

- Dans sa chambre.

Il s'avança, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Hermione sur son lit, les yeux encore un peu rouges même si elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer un certain temps auparavant, et le regard ébahit.

- Hermione…, commença Harry. Je veux bien te croire, quand tu dis qu'il est… bizarre, dit-il avec une tête suspicieuse.

Hermione roula des yeux.

- J'ai dit qu'il avait changé, le reprit-elle. Et comment ça se fait que…, commença-t-elle.

- Il est venu nous parler, dit-il.

- QUOI ?, s'étonna-t-elle. Alors il l'a vraiment fait ? C'est pour ça qu'il était plus là quand…, elle ne finit pas sa phrase, perdue dans ses réflexions.

- Ouais, dit Harry toujours sceptique, et il nous a dit qu'il t'aimait, dit-il en haussant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Hermione redressa son visage vers lui et écarquilla les yeux en soucoupes, sa bouche laissa paraître un sourire de gêne profonde comme d'incrédulité et elle prit la couleur bordeaux du drapeau Gryffondor. Drago sourit intérieurement… Et même extérieurement, d'ailleurs.

- Il a fait CA ?, s'étouffa-t-elle incrédule.

Harry éclata de rire et se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Hermione, pourquoi t'es gênée comme ça ?, rit-il.

- Comment veux-tu que je sois ? C'est gênant ! Et il a osé… j'y crois pas…, continuait-elle toujours soufflée.

- Ce qui m'a prouvé que c'était surement vrai, ton récit. Et à en voir par ta réaction, c'est vraiment réciproque, rit-il.

- Tais-toi !, le rabroua-t-elle encore plus rouge.

- Bon, je ne dis pas qu'on va devenir grands potes, dit-il en faisant la moue. Mais je ne jugerai plus et je suis désolé, dit-il en souriant. On se verra pendant les cours et tu le verras après, et tout ira bien ainsi, tu n'as pas changé de toute façon ! Et on t'aime comme tu es, Hermione, dit-il en lui souriant. Incohérente, adorable, folle et… intellectuelle ?, rit-il.

Elle le frappa au dos de la tête et le prit dans les bras ensuite.

- Merci Harry, dit-elle souriante à présent.

Drago commençait à avoir une pointe de gentillesse envers Harry. Il n'agissait que par vérité, par amour, non par intérêt comme lui avant...

- Et, Hermione…, rajouta Ron, timide. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit que tu me dégoutais. J'étais triste, sûr, 'fin je le suis toujours en quelques sortes, mais pas dégouté. Promis.

Elle lui sourit, il était gauche pour parler mais on voyait ainsi qu'il essayait vraiment d'exprimer ses pensées. Elle le prit dans ses bras aussi, ce qui enchanta moins Drago.

- Merci Ron !, dit-elle.

- Bon, et maintenant ?, demanda Harry de bonne humeur.

Ils rirent. Drago se mit à les envier. Il n'avait jamais eu des amis pareils… Et en même temps, il n'avait rien fait pour.

- Où est Malefoy ?, demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, réalisa Hermione. Il était partit parler à McGonagall… Il devrait être revenu. Il s'est peut-être enfermé dans sa chambre pour pas déranger, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il ne veut pas nous séparer…

- Propose-lui de venir !, dit Ginny optimiste.

- C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour ça, la calma Harry.

- Oui, approuva Hermione. Et puis, il est déjà huit heures moins cinq ! Je commence ma ronde dans cinq minutes. On se voit demain ?, leur dit-elle en un sourire.

- Bien sûr, répondit Ron souriant aussi.

- Super !, s'écria Ginny. Bon les amis, on va les laisser tranquilles.

Ils firent la moue sans faire exprès. Hermione sourit.

Ils partirent et elle alla voir dans la chambre de Drago (il y était vite allé pour ne pas être trouvé dans le couloir). Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle manqua l'arrêt cardiaque ! Il avait fait exprès de fermer la porte mais de rester appuyé contre le rebord, ainsi lorsqu'elle ouvrirait la porte elle le trouverait à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle...

- Ah !, gémit-elle.

- Bonjour, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena directement sur son lit où il la coucha, et où il s'allongea à côté. Il fit ça par automatisme, surtout que son désir n'était que trop présent et déjà assez incontrôlable… « Les limites, les limites ! », se hurlait-il intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

- Tu fais quoi ?, s'enquit-elle.

- On n'a pas de ronde, aujourd'hui !, dit-il fier.

- Comment ça ?

- McGonagall a bien voulu nous remplacer, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle resta bouche bée.

- D'ailleurs Miss, je suis désolé de te dire que quand tu as dit que j'étais surement dans ma chambre tu avais faux, je vous regardais depuis un bout de temps, dit-il un sourire malicieux. Je peux donc dire que je suis très content que ça se soit réparé, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire tendre cette fois-ci, lui remettant une mèche en place.

Elle se vexa et prit panique en même temps.

- Depuis quand nous regardais-tu ?, demanda-t-elle.

Il rit.

- Viens, dit-il en la levant.

Elle le suivit, inquiète.

- Maintenant, enlève ta robe, lui dit-il.

- Quoi ?, s'étouffa-t-il.

Il roula les yeux.

- Je trouve juste que tu as un ensemble très… joli, en dessous, dit-il innocemment.

- Tu m'as vue danser ?, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Oui, désolé. Mais tu es tellement belle quand tu danses…

A ce souvenir, il se mordit la lèvre. Elle le fixa.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on brûle les étapes, récita-t-elle pour les deux en même temps sentant qu'il l'attirait beaucoup trop étant lui même désireux.

- Bien sûr que non, dit-il en faisant non de la tête avec un air solennel. Je n'ai vraiment pas le droit de revoir l'ensemble…?, demanda-t-il innocemment. Après tout je l'ai déjà vu longtemps, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle roula des yeux.

- Très bien, je me débrouillerai tout seul alors, dit-il avec un sourire complice.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, sceptique. Il s'abaissa, et commença à lui remonter sa robe noire, doucement, sensuellement, mettant tous ses sens en alerte, éveillant tous ses désirs. Il finit de lui enlever avec une tendresse infinie. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il la reluqua entièrement avec un sourire appréciateur.

- Et dire que tu nous caches tout ça!, s'exaspéra-t-il.

- Je ne me sens pas à l'aise comme ça, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu avais l'air à l'aise avec la rouquine tantôt, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est une fille !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être une aguicheuse…, dit-elle timidement.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas si mal que ça, dit-il en la tirant vers lui.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire çaaa !, gémit-elle.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait, rit-il.

- Eh bien ton corps fait tout seul !, railla-t-elle.

- Ah oui ?, rit-il.

- Trop, à mon goût. Je sens que si je te touche maintenant, je ne te lâcherai plus.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu me lâches, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et les limites ?, dit-elle sceptique.

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, après tout ça ne fera que la troisième fois, dit-il en haussant les sourcils tout en riant.

Elle se plaqua alors contre lui et l'embrassa. Il fut surprit par une telle rapidité puis s'adapta à son baiser avec plaisir.

- Attends une minute, dit-elle en se décollant.

Il rit.

- Une dernière requête ?, blagua-t-il.

- Eh bien oui ! Pourquoi moi j'enlève ma robe et pas toi ?

Il la regarda avec un regard beaucoup trop charmeur, comme disant « Aha coquine ! » mais retira sa robe sans broncher. Il avait un tee-shirt moulant qui laissait paraître son beau corps musclé... Elle posa la main dessus, hypnotisée. Il regarda son geste, puis elle. Elle lui retira lentement son tee-shirt et il se laissa faire, mais sa raison était à présent quasi totalement partie.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-il en essayant de calmer sa respiration.

- Non, dit-elle en lui caressant sa peau frissonnante.

Elle se recolla à lui et l'embrassa, et les bras puissants du Serpentard vinrent lui entourer la taille, le dos, la plaquant contre lui. Etre contre sa peau nue était tellement incroyable… Ca la rendait tout simplement folle. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, évoluant sur leurs corps, se caressant, jusqu'au moment où le plaisir fut trop fort pour faire des mouvements cohérents. Ils ne tenaient quasi plus debout, alors elle l'entraina sur le lit, se couchant et l'entrainant sur elle, incendiaire.

- Ce n'est pas conseillé, dit-il à bout de contrôle.

- Je m'en fous…

- Hermione…

Ils étaient déjà beaucoup trop loin. Ils étaient fiévreux, sauvages, intenables. Partis. Leurs gestes étaient des braises, leurs toucher les incendiait tous les deux, leurs corps étaient en symbiose et leur baiser fougueux.

- Je ne me contrôle plus, termina-t-il à bout de souffle, ses lèvres parcourant la peau de la jeune fille avec une passion palpable.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te contrôles, réussit-elle à articuler.

- Quoi ?, dit-il, incompréhensif.

Elle l'agrippa, se plaquant contre lui, sa bouche à son oreille, et susurra.

- Je ne supporterai pas que tu te contrôles une nouvelle fois, dit-elle. Tant pis pour les limites, je te désire trop !

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles mais pour l'empêcher de parler, elle se lança dans une série de baiser sensuels au niveau du cou, de l'épaule, de la mâchoire, du haut du dos accessible. Il la pressa tellement contre lui qu'elle en aurait eu mal si elle ne l'avait pas désiré autant également. Elle le retourna, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui, comme il l'avait vue avec Ginny… Elle fit glisser ses baisers le long de son torse, descendit encore jusqu'à son abdomen, qui se contracta. Il poussa un petit gémissement.

- Hermione !

Elle remonta pour l'embrasser, il était incontrôlable à présent. Ses mains étaient insatiables. Il avait l'air tout de même inquiet par moments, comme là, comme si elle allait le regretter après parce qu'elle lui avait demandé de tenir les limites. Elle remonta vers son oreille.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne regretterai pas…, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

A ces paroles ça en fut trop, il la retourna et la cala fermement, l'embrassant sans retenue. Il fit glisser son tee-shirt, avec tactique tout de même, mais il était en feu. Elle lui caressa tout le torse, y déposant des baisers de temps et temps. Il commença lui aussi avec les baiser papillons, descendant sur sa poitrine puis sur son abdomen, qui se contracta à l'instar du sien. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, c'était un besoin à présent. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui ne fit que rendre encore plus fou Drago qui lui détacha sa jupe en jeans tout en continuant à lui embrasser l'abdomen. Il remonta pour l'embrasser à nouveau, et elle profita pour lui détacher le jeans… Il se figea un peu tout en continuant ses mouvements passionnés, mais il lui murmura

- Je t'aime… Je ne veux pas que tu en doutes, lui dit-il.

Il avait peur qu'elle pense du mal de lui après ? Il était tellement gentleman, ça la fit sourire. Elle interrompit le baiser à son tour.

- Je n'en doute pas, ne t'inquiètes pas…, lui dit-elle tendrement. Et je ne pense en aucun cas que ceci est un profit, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu. Et je le veux encore, je te veux toi, et je veux que tu en profites, d'accord ?

- Tu blagues là ?, rit-il (les corps ne s'arrêtant pas d'être en continuel mouvement). Comment veux-tu que je n'en profite pas ? Tu me rends fou !, gémit-il.

Elle rit.

- Et toi, tu n'as même pas idée, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant avec amour.

Ils replongèrent dans leur transe, elle finit de lui enlever son pantalon. Le sentir dur était encore pire ! Ils firent l'amour, sans retenue, sans honte, tout simplement du bonheur et du plaisir. Hermione pensa que c'était surement le moment le plus magnifique qu'elle ait le pouvoir de se souvenir (même plus que le match inter-sorciers auquel elle avait participé en été !).

Lorsqu'ils s'écroulèrent, essoufflés, il l'embrassa à nouveau, tendrement. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre, heureux. Tout c'était finalement bien terminé.

...

Lorsque le réveil sonna, ils n'en furent même pas énervés.

- Gnnnn…, firent tous les deux.

Drago appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir les volets et arrêter son réveil. Lorsqu'il recolla son corps contre Hermione, celle-ci sourit.

- Alors la belle endormie ?, lui dit-il tendrement. Ca va ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en se retournant sur elle-même pour se retrouver face à lui. Et toi ?, rajouta-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas une question qu'on pose, dit-il en riant, la serrant contre lui lorsqu'elle s'y était blottie.

- Alors pourquoi tu as le droit de la poser toi ?, railla-t-elle.

- Parce que j'étais sensé garder le contrôle, dit-il avec un sourire en la regardant.

- Et je t'ai dit que je n'en avais pas envie, lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur. Le pire c'est que je me suis douté que tu allais penser ça, c'est pour ça que je t'ai précisé que je ne le regretterais pas !

- Je sais, je voulais être sûr, blagua-t-il.

- Et maintenant, tu es sûr ?, demanda-t-elle en avançant son visage vers le sien.

- Oui, dit-il en s'approchant à son tour, faisant que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

- Tant mieux, parce que je me serai vexée sinon, dit-elle. Embrasse-moi pour t'excuser…

Il rit.

- Oh non pas ça !, blagua-t-il.

Elle lui fit une frappe amicale derrière la tête et il l'embrassa.

- On ne frappe pas l'homme qui se trouve dans votre lit, madame !

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Parce qu'il ne le mérite pas !, rit-il.

- Non c'est vrai.

- Un baiser pour t'excuser, exigea-t-il comme elle.

Ils rirent et elle l'embrasse à nouveau. Il la plaqua contre lui. Etant encore nus, ça faisait bizarre, mais il n'y avait rien de plus beau.

- Bon, on va se laver ?, proposa-t-il. Sinon on risque d'arriver en retard, et on a Rogue aujourd'hui, rappela-t-il.

- Roh c'est vrai…, se plaignit-elle.

- Mais si on prend notre bain ensemble, ça devrait aller niveau chrono, dit-il innocemment en haussant les épaules.

- Mmmh, tentant…, dit-elle tout en faisant courir un doigt faisant des ronds sur son torse.

- Bien madame, alors permettez-moi, dit-il en la prenant.

- Non, ne me porte pas !, gémit-elle.

- Si, ça fait encore plus film !, rit-il.

- Depuis quand tu regardes des films romantiques ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oh, j'en ai vu. Je trouvais ça proprement écœurant, mais aujourd'hui je crois bien que j'ai changé d'avis, lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Ils allaient traverser la porte de la chambre lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée…

- Pas si vite, dit une voix glaciale.

- P… Professeur Rogue ?, balbutia Drago (Hermione toujours dans ses bras, heureusement ils étaient tous les deux couverts avec le couvre lit !).

Hermione était tout simplement incapable de prononcer mot. Elle avait les yeux apeurés et la bouche légèrement ouverte, du choc. Elle sentit Drago resserrer l'étreinte, comme pour la protéger.

- Expliquez-vous immédiatement, Mr Malefoy.

- Je… je…

- Vous ?, s'agaça le professeur.

- Euhm…

- Mr MALEFOY !, hurla-t-il. Que faites vous avec cette… Miss Granger dans votre chambre, et plus précisément enveloppés dans le drap de votre lit ?

- Eh bien, nous…

- Oui en effet, ma question est exagérément idiote !, cracha Rogue. Quel autre chose avez-vous pu avoir fait ?

Les deux jeunes étaient figés, ne sachant pas quoi dire, n'arrivant même pas à parler. Même Drago avait du mal… Rogue était un ami de son père !...

- Mr Malefoy, vous savez pertinemment bien que je n'ai que très peu de patience, et il me semble vous avoir demandé des explications.

- Professeur, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez que je…

Réussit à prononcer Drago, avait que je professeur ne le coupe à nouveau.

- Vous ne voyez pas, vraiment ? Si je mentionne… Votre père ? Ca vous parait plus clair ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire dans…

- ET VOUS, OU EST PASSE TOUT VOTRE HONNEUR ?, hurla Rogue ne sachant plus se contenir. UNE BASSE FILLE DE MOLDUS ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS FAIRE CA A VOTRE PERE ? ET A VOUS-MEME !

Drago se tendit.

- Un autre ton !, siffla-t-il perdant toute sa gêne.

- Pardon ?, fit Rogue acide.

- Je vous dis de parler sur un autre ton ! De quel droit vous mêlez-vous de ma vie ?

- Du droit que votre père m'a confié, Mr Malefoy.

Il se retourna vers Hermione.

- Et vous, Miss… je ne sais même plus comment j'arrive à vous appeler Miss ! Répugnant, tout ce que vous vouliez était de faire encore la maligne, pas vrai ?

- Je ne vous permets pas !, cracha Drago avant qu'Hermione ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne vous ai pas adressé la parole ! Nous allons avoir une conversation privée, face à face, Mr Malefoy !

- Très bien ! Laissez-nous au moins nous rhabiller !, cracha-t-il sur un ton de défi, comme pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient nus, tous les deux.

Rogue fit la grimace, puis sourit.

- Hors de question, Mr Malefoy. Vous allez me suivre ainsi, avec votre drap. Vous l'aurez atrocement mérité !

- Mais de quoi vous mêlez-vous ?, hurla Hermione sortant de sa torpeur.

- Tiens, miss je-sais-tout se réveille.

- Ce que nous faisons ne vous regarde en rien !

- Et qu'en savez-vous ? LUCIUS !

Le père de Drago sortit de derrière le portrait. Les deux jeunes se figèrent de plus belles, et Hermione resserra son étreinte autour du cou du garçon. Malefoy (père) fit une moue de dégout profond et vint frapper son fils de toutes ses forces à la tête avec sa canne. Hermione cria, tandis qu'ils tombaient tous les deux à terre, lui sur elle.

- Hermione, ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il le regard inquiet.

- C'EST LE COMBLE, hurla son père. DEBOUT !, lui ordonna-t-il.

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il avait tiré Drago par le bras, laissant une autre marque au passage. Il se retrouvait nu devant ses deux visiteurs, et Hermione horrifiée.

- Mon fils ! Comment ose-t-il ! Une sang-de-bourbe !

Tous ses muscles se tendirent, comme lorsqu'il avait entendu McGonagall parler de lui.

- COUVRE-TOI !, lui ordonna-t-il.

Drago se déplaça pour aller chercher son pantalon de pyjama qu'il enfila, tout en rétorquant

- Je vous signale que c'est VOUS qui m'avez découvert !

Lucius continua à le regarder avec mépris, et dès qu'il fut à proximité lui envoya un autre coup de canne dans la mâchoire.

- NON !, cria Hermione en se jetant sur Drago, à terre à nouveau.

Elle continuait à avoir le drap, mais lorsque Lucius vit sa réaction, il poussa un terrible cri de fureur. Hermione était en train de lui prendre le visage, lorsqu'il lui cria :

- Ne le touche pas, sang-de-bourbe ! Comment tu oses ? Mon fils ! Tu l'as embobiné ! Vipère !

Il donna un coup de canne sur la tête d'Hermione qui s'effondra au sol. C'en était trop pour Drago. Qu'il le frappe lui, il y était habitué, mais elle qu'il ne la touche pas ! Il trouva les forces de se lever d'un bond et se jeta sur son père avec un « aaargh ! » furieux.

- NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS !, lui hurla-t-il tout en écrasant son père contre le mur.

Hermione reprenait tout doucement contenance. Elle voyait flou, mais arrivait à bouger… Sa vision se fit plus nette, et lorsqu'elle vit la scène, elle eut un cri de douleur. Drago se retourna vivement vers elle pour voir ce qui lui arrivait, et son père en profita pour lui attribuer un énième coup de canne qui le propulsa au sol, à côté d'elle.

- Drago !, souffla-t-elle.

Elle le souleva comme elle put, appuyant le dos de garçon contre elle, lui prenant le visage entre ses mains.

- Hmpf…, fit-il de douleur.

Le père Malefoy s'apprêtait à les frapper à nouveau lorsque McGonagall surgit de derrière le tableau également.

- EXPELLIARMUS !, cria-t-elle.

Lucius Malefoy alla s'écraser contre le mur de la chambre. Rogue se figea... McGonagall courut se placer devant les deux jeunes meurtris.

- DES EXPLICATIONS !, hurla-t-elle.

- Ecoutez-moi vieille pie, fit Malefoy (père), ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas !

- Tout ce qui se passe dans l'enceinte de ce château me regarde, Mr Malefoy !, dit-elle haineuse.

- Voyez-vous ça, lança-t-il méprisant.

Il dégaina sa baguette, elle avait déjà la sienne en main.

- Comment avez-vous pu infliger ça à ces jeunes gens !

- Comment pouvez-vous les laisser faire ?, hurla Lucius Malefoy. Mon fils ! Avec une sang-de-bourbe ! On aura tout vu ! Je suis sure que vous lui avez travaillé le cerveau !

- DU RESPECT Mr MALEFOY !

- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de vous respecter !

- Et bien alors, PARTEZ.

- Hors de question. Je ne partirai pas sans mon fils.

- Quoi ?, s'étonna McGonagall prise de court.

- Vous m'avez très bien comprit. Je prends mon fils chez nous. Il n'a pas besoin de l'éducation d'un vieux fou, de toutes manières !

Drago était toujours appuyé sur Hermione, qui le serra plus fort contre elle tandis qu'il se redressait pour se coller à elle encore plus également.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, dit-il fermement.

- Je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix !, cracha Lucius.

- CA SUFFIT !, hurla McGonagall jetant un sort de « stop temps ».

Personne ne pouvait bouger ni parler mais tout le monde l'entendait, et elle appela le professeur Dumbledore. Il apparut en quelques instants, le pas vif, les yeux perçants. Il était en colère...

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Aloooors vous avez vu ? :D Il était comment mon lemon ? XD (comment ça, à chier ? :'( xD)**


	12. Le bonheur ne dure pas éternellement

_Eh bien les filles? Régime de review ? XD_

_'fin je comprends que la fin vous plaise pas des masses, j'suis dans le même cas que vous :p (pour celle-ci, même si j'l'aime bien quand même mais bon c'est parce que c'est ma petite première surement!)_

_Sinon ben, elle ne fait que 14 chapitres donc c'est bientôt fini, et je ferai peut-être une suite mais c'est vraiment pas sûr, en tout cas là je suis en train de finir mon autre fic (Gryffondor et Serpentard unis pour la force) et puis après je vous servirai surement des nouveaux trucs!_

_On rentre en examens, donc je vais rien créer maintenant mais pendant les vacances j'vais être dans mon bled et j'aurai à loisir d'écrire etc, donc voilà :)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira mieux que celle-ci, pour celles qui ont décroché, et celles qui n'ont pas décroché ben... vous m'en voyez ravie :D et j'espère quand même que les prochaines vous plairont, aussi différentes soient-elles xD_

_Voilà, gros bisouus!_

_Mackk._

_(rien de fantastique dans ce chapitre, mais il le fallait désouléy! Le chapitre 13 est vraiment un de ceux que j'adore, ça va venir, patiente! :D) _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**Chapitre 12 : Le bonheur ne dure pas éternellement**

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?, demanda-t-il posément.

On entendait clairement dans sa voix une pointe de sévérité qui imposait le respect.

- Professeur !, s'exalta McGonagall, Lucius Malefoy a frappé à plusieurs reprises son fils et Miss Granger, il l'a clairement insultée, nous a insultés d'avoir modifié le cerveau de son fils, et veut le reprendre chez lui contre son gré !

Le directeur écouta sans broncher le professeur survolté, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux deux jeunes étendus par terre. Il était avec son unique pantalon de pyjama et elle était encore enroulée dans les draps. Hermione lui lança un regard rempli de tristesse et de honte de se retrouver ainsi devant tout le monde, et le directeur la voyant leur adressa un sourire encourageant (opinant légèrement de la tête, si bien que seuls les jeunes le virent).

- Très bien. Mr Malefoy, vous ne pouvez pas faire partir votre fils contre son gré. Les lois de Poudlard l'interdisent.

- Et vous croyez que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de vos lois, vieux cinglé ?

- Ce n'est pas très poli, Mr Malefoy, répondit Dumbledore sans se départir de son sourire.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'être poli avec vous !, s'exaspéra Lucius.

- Et moi je n'ai aucune envie de vous faire perdre du temps, et il est clair que votre fils ne quittera pas l'enceinte de cette école.

- ECOUTEZ-MOI BIEN VIEUX BARBU…, commença à nouveau Malefoy.

Dumbledore le coupa net. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à présent, il dégageait un tel aura de puissance que Malefoy (père) se figea.

- Je crois que vous m'avez déjà fait part de votre avis sur ma vieillesse, et je vous dis cordialement de QUITTER l'enceinte avant que je ne sois obligé de vous y contraindre, dit-il fusillant.

Malefoy fit une moue de dégout profond et de mépris, puis lança d'une voix glaciale :

- Très bien, mais je reviendrai vite. Et toi, fils, dit-il à l'adresse de Drago, si j'apprends que tu traines encore avec cette sang-de-bourbe, ou ne serait-ce que tu lui parles, tu auras à faire à moi, et à tout ce qui s'en suit. Et elle également, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire diabolique avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Hermione et Drago restèrent silencieux, soufflés, glacés. Ses menaces étaient très sérieuses. Hermione eut pour réflexe de resserrer son étreinte sur le torse de Drago qui se lova pour s'encrer plus en elle.

- Minerva, suivez-le, intima le directeur au professeur de métamorphose.

- Oui professeur, fit-elle en jetant un dernier coup d'œil désolé aux deux adolescents immobiles.

- Severus ?, appela tranquillement le directeur. Que faisiez-vous ici avec Mr Malefoy?

- Je ne faisais qu'exercer la tâche qu'il m'avait confiée, dit Rogue tout en essayant de garder son air impassible.

- Je vous interdis d'exercer une quelconque autre tâche venant de Lucius Malefoy, dit simplement Dumbledore. Laissez-moi seul avec les concernés, poursuivit-il.

- Bien professeur, dit Rogue en opinant et tournant les talons.

Dumbledore se tourna vers eux, pensif. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, puis se décida à parler.

- Vous êtes là ?, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers lui, et Hermione balbutia.

- Pro…Professeur…

- Attendez Miss Granger, je vais d'abord vous soigner tous les deux.

Il pointa sa baguette sur eux et on le vit se concentrer à peine, mais toutes les blessures, les douleurs disparurent.

- Voilà, c'est mieux !, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Merci professeur, dit Hermione tout en le fixant.

- Vous n'avez rien à me dire ?, demanda-t-il tranquillement.

- Euh…?, réfléchit-elle avec une moue d'incompréhension. Je… non… enfin ça dépend à quoi vous penser mais je ne crois pas…?, dit-elle pensive.

Il sourit. Elle avait étrangement beaucoup plus facile à parler avec son Directeur, il inspirait confiance et sérénité.

- C'était juste au cas où, dit-il en souriant toujours avant de faire demi-tour.

- Professeur ?, l'arrêta Hermione.

- Oui ?

- … C'est tout ?, ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Que voulez-vous de plus, Miss Granger ? Ce n'est pas assez comme cela ?

- Non, je veux dire… Que… Que devons nous faire ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Vous n'allez rien nous dire ? Une remarque ? Un conseil ? Une parole pour clôturer…?

Il continua de rire tranquillement, ses yeux pétillant en regardant le jeune couple.

- Je pense que c'est très courageux de votre part à tous les deux d'avoir osé envisager quelque chose ensemble, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire bienveillant.

Hermione rougit, Drago le fixa, toujours comme stupéfixé.

- Le reste vous appartient, dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est à vous de décider la façon d'interpréter ce qui vient de se passer, ce qui pourrait se produire, ce que vous voulez en retirer, votre avis. Je n'ai pas à me mêler de ça, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sur ce, il tourna définitivement les talons et disparut derrière le tableau, les laissant seuls, livrés à eux-mêmes. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux... Ce fut Drago qui rompit le silence.

- Ressemblais-je moi aussi à… ça ? Avant…?, demanda-t-il en un souffle.

- Oui, dit-elle en un soupir. Mais moins agressif et plus sournois. Tu n'étais pas du style à te battre, seulement à blesser avec tes dits.

Il soupira, caressant une des jambes de la Gryffondor se trouvant à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

- N'y pensons plus, lui répondit-elle hâtivement (elle ne voulait pas y penser!).

Ces paroles laissèrent place à un autre très long silence, interrompu uniquement par leurs souffles réguliers. Après une dizaine de minutes, Drago se leva d'un coup. Hermione le regarda, incompréhensive.

- Tu fais quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Je m'habille, répondit-il neutre.

Elle le regarda longuement, et vit qu'il évitait soigneusement son regard. Il finit de s'habiller et elle était toujours par terre, immobile, avec le drap pour seul habit.

- Hermione, habille-toi, lui dit-il tout en évitant de la regarder.

Il n'avait plus cette douceur dans la voix. Il lui avait dit tellement neutre, voir un peu fermé, que ça lui fit mal. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, fixant le sol, puis lui, puis à nouveau le sol. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. C'était logique, la réponse était juste là, devant son nez, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la voir.

- Je vais en cours, dit-il en sortant.

Elle l'arrêta, recouvrant la parole.

- Drago ?, dit-elle presque en souffle.

Elle le vit se figer, puis se retourner douloureusement, tout en évitant le plus possible le contact de ses yeux.

- Explique-moi ce que tu fais comme ça je suis au courant, parce que je ne comprends pas, lui dit-elle tout en cherchant désespérément ses yeux.

- Tu as entendu mon père, dit-il.

- Oui, fit-elle toujours interrogative.

Il soupira.

- Hermione… Il a été très clair. Il sait tout d'où il est, même s'il ne se trouve pas dans l'enceinte du château. S'il apprend qu'on est ensemble, ne serait-ce qu'on se parle, il va rappliquer avec sa bande. Il ne se gênera pas pour m'infliger une sentence terrible, et à toi…, dit-il, sa voix sa cassant à la fin de sa phrase, au « toi »… On n'a pas le choix.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra, et son regard s'embua... Elle sentit les larmes monter, mais fit tout pour les combattre. Il le vit, mais préféra ne pas s'y attarder. Il savait cacher ses sentiments, on le lui avait apprit…

Il ne paraissait pas souffrir énormément, mais à l'intérieur de lui, c'était comme un village bombardé de toutes part, il était brisé. Ils avaient tellement parlé de limites, en plus de ça… Et il lui infligeait un tel coup, juste après les avoir brisées. Elle allait croire qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à ça depuis le début, comme ses amis le lui disaient…

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il fallait qu'elle le déteste, pour l'oublier plus facilement… Mais il ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir comme elle l'avait fait, c'était comme si son cœur se déchirait, et qu'une partie restait à ses côtés, avec celle qui l'avait fait revivre… ou vivre, tout simplement.

Il la vit serrer la mâchoire et baisser à son tour le regard vers le sol. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer, il le savait. Il tourna les talons et partit sans un mot. Il devait redevenir comme avant… il le savait. Il s'exécrait pour cela, mais il le devait, pour la protéger.

Elle resta là, affalée au sol, la gorge nouée, le regardant disparaître… Elle ne le verrait plus. Tout ce que moins d'une heure auparavant lui avait semble parfait, le bonheur, tout s'était écroulé, et tout partait avec lui.

Comment pouvait-il oublier aussi facilement ? Comment ? Il était un Malefoy, d'accord il pouvait tout cacher, mais comment savoir s'il cachait ou pensait vraiment ses dits, ses expressions faciales…?

On aurait dit que c'était une fatalité de la vie mais qu'il en était ainsi, point. Pas plus… rien de plus… alors qu'elle lui avait offert son cœur. Entièrement et sans retenue. Elle lui avait même dit… de ne plus garder les limites… elle… et là, il partait.

Peut-être qu'après tout, c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait, comme avec les autres, et qu'il leur disait à toutes la même chose… qu'il leur faisait le même numéro. Peut-être bien qu'Harry et Ron avaient raison, et qu'elle n'était qu'une bête fille naïve qui se laisse avoir par Malefoy.

Elle se leva, brisée, déchirée, ayant l'impression de ne plus tenir que par quelques fines ficelles qui se brisaient lentement. Etre dans la chambre vert et argent lui semblait maintenant horrible, elle ne voulait plus penser à tout ça.

Elle fouilla pour trouver ses affaires, et se rappela qu'elle était entrée avec sa mini jupe et son décolleté… Elle les laissa là. Elle ne voulait plus les avoir à la vue, rien de ce qui pourrait lui faire penser à Malefoy ne pourrait rester à la vue.

Elle prit son soutien-gorge, sa culotte, et quitta la chambre, laissant son couvre lit en un tas informe, par terre. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre rouge et or tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle éclata en sanglots…

... Ginny en train de la faire rire, de lui dire qu'elle la croyait… Harry et Ron qui s'excusaient… et pour finir, c'était tout de même bien elle qui était dans le faux. Comment leur avouer ça maintenant ? Elle n'oserait jamais, elle aurait trop honte !

Elle se rappela qu'elle avait potions, et elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Rogue, encore moins Drago. Ca lui faisait à nouveau bizarre de l'appeler comme ça… une voix intérieur le rappelait déjà Malefoy. Elle était cependant obligée d'aller en cours, sinon elle risquait une retenue assurée. Elle s'habilla vite et sortit de la salle commune.

Elle ressemblait à une âme sans vie, elle semblait vide de tout, sans ressources, sans envies, sans pensées, sans rien…

Lorsqu'elle arriva au cours de potions, la deuxième heure avait commencée. Elle s'excusa sans un regard et alla s'asseoir. Rogue ne la réprimanda pas, ne cachant tout de même pas une moue dégoutée. Il ne voulait surement pas évoquer le fait du pourquoi elle était en retard... Ou peut-être que le directeur lui avait interdit quelconque commentaire.

Elle ne leva par le regard de tout le cours. Ni vers Malefoy, ni vers Rogue, ni vers qui que ce soit. Harry et Ron la regardaient, inquiets, mais ne lui parlèrent pas de tout le cours et elle leur en était amplement reconnaissante. Ils avaient surement remarqué que s'ils parlaient elle allait pleurer, ça ne devait pas se faire en classe...

Lorsque le cours fut finit (et qu'elle n'eut pas prit note, ni écouté, ni même essayé) elle prit son sac à la volée et sortit. Harry et Ron ramassèrent toutes leurs affaires en quatrième vitesse et la suivirent en courant derrière elle. Elle marchait à pas rapides, fuyant tout cet environnement, ces deux êtres qui venaient successivement de lui briser sa vie. Rogue lui avait brisé son bonheur, et Malefoy son cœur...

- Hermione !, l'appela Harry essoufflé, l'attrapant par l'épaule.

Elle se figea, sans se retourner.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, demanda-t-il incrustant ses pupilles émeraude dans ses yeux marrons.

Elle savait que toute la classe était en train de défiler à ses côtés, que Drago pouvait peut-être la voir, mais elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et sous le regard interrogateur de son ami, elle fondit en larmes, s'écroulant. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe réellement et la serra contre lui.

- Hermione ? Ca va aller Hermione…, dit-il en essayant de l'apaiser.

Drago était en effet derrière eux et les dépassa sans un mot, sans un regard, le visage fermé, figé. A l'intérieur, il ne faisait que se briser encore plus. Bientôt, il n'allait plus lui rester un seul morceau intact, il serait tout simplement pareil à avant, sans même le chercher.

- C'est…, souffla Harry comprenant enfin. MALEFOY !, hurla-t-il haineux.

Hermione redressa son visage à l'entente de son nom, et se figea. Elle vit Malefoy se figer quelques mètres devant elle également. Harry commençait déjà à se déplacer vers lui, une haine puissante se dégageant de lui, mais Hermione le retint, effrayée.

- Non Harry, arrête !, lui souffla-t-elle.

- Tu rigoles ?, s'énerva-t-il.

- Je t'en prie reste avec moi et allons-y, je ne veux pas avoir à lui faire face, lui chuchota-t-elle avec une moue déchirée, se remettant à pleurer.

Il resta partagé, mais elle le tira avec elle et étant toujours dans ses bras, ils se déplacèrent et dépassèrent Drago. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et de lui faire un commentaire.

- JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS…, commença-t-il hors de lui.

- Harry !, gémit Hermione.

Il la regarda à nouveau et se laissa entrainer sans terminer sa phrase.

Le gémissement désespéré d'Hermione n'avait fait que creuser la plaie que Drago avait déjà en lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout bonheur lui soit refusé ?... son bonheur… Hermione… Elle pensait exactement ce qu'il avait supposé. Qu'il s'en foutait. Il avait envie de lui crier qu'il l'aimait, mais rien n'était mieux qu'elle le déteste, pour sa propre protection. Il tiendrait bon, pour elle… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un couloir vide et peu fréquenté, elle lâcha Harry et s'effondra, laissant ses sanglots reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Harry s'accroupit à côté d'elle et la serra tendrement dans ses bras, la berçant.

- Hermione…, souffla-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il… Rogue… Son père… McGonagall… Dumbledore…, récita-t-elle sans donner de sens, trop secouée.

- Quoi ?, demanda Harry avec douceur et incompréhension.

Elle soupira.

- On…,

Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire… « On a fait l'amour », pensa-t-elle. Ils allaient la tuer… Et même, elle n'allait jamais l'avouer. L'assumer. Oser leur dire… Il fallait pourtant, c'était le point crucial de tout ce qui s'était passé.

- Vous quoi, Hermione ?, l'encouragea Harry.

- On a…

- Hermione, l'appela Harry en lui soulevant le menton.

Elle finit par le regarder, ne pouvant plus éviter son regard. Il la regardait tendrement, avec compassion, et confiance. Elle voyait beaucoup d'amour et une envie de comprendre, d'aider.

- Parle-nous, ça ira mieux…, dit-il.

- Mais si vous vous fâchez, je serai bonne pour St Mangouste, expliqua-t-elle en rabaissant le regard et pleurant un peu plus.

- On ne se fâchera pas, dit Harry pensant sincèrement ses dits.

- Tu dis ça maintenant, dit-elle en secouant la tête ayant de plus en plus honte.

- Hermione, on ne te jugera pas. Explique-nous, ça nous fait trop de mal de te voir ainsi sans en savoir la cause…

- On a fait… l'amour, dit-elle en s'étouffant avec ses propres mots vers la fin.

Elle sentit Harry se raidir, mais il la serra plus fort contre lui. A l'évidence, il croyait qu'il avait profité d'elle, et qu'elle regrettait. Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait honte, mais surtout honte aussi de ne pas savoir si elle le regrettait vraiment… Ca avait été si magnifique… Il ne fallait plus qu'elle y pense !...

- Et, poursuivit-elle pour faire passer ça plus vite, Rogue est arrivé, alors qu'il me portait, et que nous étions enveloppés du couvre lit seulement…

A mesure qu'elle racontait son histoire, elle avait de plus en plus honte. En parler avec Harry et Ron était horrible, c'étaient deux garçons… Ils devaient être trop mal à l'aise ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas attendu Ginny ?

En même temps, ils auraient voulu savoir de toute façon… Ils auraient même été lui demander les faits à… lui… Les garçons étaient donc de plus en plus choqués et mal à l'aise, gênés. Bref, la totale, mais elle poursuivit, pour les réveiller et se vider, qu'ils sachent la vrai source du problème…

- Il a commencé à m'insulter en parlant à Malefoy (elle les sentit réagir au fait qu'elle l'appelle par son nom de famille, à présent…). Il est venu lui demander de rendre des compte sur le fait que nous soyons ainsi… il a parlé de son honneur et de oh combien rabaissant le trouver avec une basse fille de moldus…

Elle fit une pause, sentant Harry se crisper, mais continua presque immédiatement son récit.

- Ensuite, il continua et m'insulta plus clairement, et Drago m'a défendue, dit-elle se rappelant du beau moment, du moment où elle n'avait pas douté de lui… Il a engueulé Rogue, lui disant de ne pas me traiter de cette façon, il était révolté, mais… Rogue a appelé son père. Il était à l'école !, gémit-elle. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible ! Il est rentré dans la chambre, et on s'est figés tous les deux… il savait tout aussi bien que moi que son père était un autre cas… et...

Elle s'arrêta, la gorge serrée, sa tête lui tournant déjà en y repensant.

- Il s'approcha sans un mot mais avec une moue de dégout infini et de mépris, et frappa Drago de toutes ses forces à la tête avec sa canne, dit-elle sa voix se brisant au souvenir si douloureux… Nous sommes tombés à terre, et il est tombé sur moi, il m'a directement demandé si j'allais bien…, dit-elle d'un ton songeur en revivant le moment. Puis son père, à la vue de ce geste hurla que c'était le comble, son fils, avec une… sang-de-bourbe, souffla-t-elle.

Elle eut un instant de silence, comme trop plongée à revivre la scène... Les garçons ne la brusquèrent pas et attendirent patiemment qu'elle continue d'elle-même.

- Il lui a ordonné de se lever sans le laisser faire par lui-même, il l'a tiré… par la peau, lui laissant une autre marque (elle pleurait à nouveau, mais de peine cette fois-ci, pour lui)… le drap était resté avec moi, alors il s'est retrouvé… nu, devant son père et Rogue. Son père hurla qu'il se couvre, totalement hors de lui. Drago… s'exécuta, tout en rétorquant à son père que c'était lui qui venait de le découvrir. Je n'aurais pas commencé à le chercher à sa place, mais apparemment leur relation a toujours été ainsi… le pauvre…

(pause)

- Bref, puis son père m'a traitée de sang-de-bourbe à nouveau et tous les muscles de Drago se tendirent, on sentait… de la fureur, (elle avait du mal à expliquer, à en parler, c'était comme une boule grandissant dans sa gorge à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de la fin…) et il lui hurla qu'il me devait du respect. Son père le renversa à nouveau avec un coup de canne à la mâchoire… Le voyant ainsi traité, j'ai… hurlé, dit-elle désemparée ses pleurs s'intensifiant, et il m'a crié de ne pas oser approcher son fils… Il… Il m'a dit que je l'avais embobiné… puis m'a frappé également, avec sa canne, dit-elle entre deux hoquets…

Plus elle resongeait à l'histoire, moins elle comprenait... Il avait tenu tête à tout le monde pour elle et puis là...? Ca la déchirait encore plus.

- Alors Drago est devenu fou, expliqua-t-elle… lorsque je suis revenu un peu plus nettement à moi, sans avoir seulement les voix, je l'ai vu écrasant son père contre le mur, lui disant de ne plus jamais oser lever la main sur moi… Sauf que j'ai eu un cri de douleur et il s'est retourné pour voir ce que j'avais, et puis il… son père l'a refrappé, dit-elle repartant de plus belles. Il a atterrit à mes pieds, vraiment mal en point… J'ai essayé de le soulever un peu, son père s'apprêtait à la frapper à nouveau lorsque McGonagall est arrivée en trombe dans la chambre. Elle lança un expelliarmus au père qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur et elle vint se placer face à nous, pour nous protéger.

Pause. C'était difficile de garder son cerveau froid avec son esprit si embué.

- Elle s'est disputée un long moment avec Malefoy père, conversation dans laquelle il continuait à m'insulter, mais à présent Drago était trop endolori pour bouger ne serait-ce que de peu… Je savais qu'il entendait, mais il ne parlait pas, il avait une moue de souffrance. Alors, son père dit qu'il ne partirait pas sans son fils, et devant le refus de Drago McGonagall utilisa le stop temps pour appeler Dumbledore… Il vint, demanda des explications, et lorsqu'elle eut finit nous regarda avec un sourire confiant. Il batailla quelques instants avec le père Malefoy sans s'énerver jusque quand face à ses insultes il en a eu marre et une sorte d'aura puissant se dégagea de lui.

Sa voix flanchait sérieusement à présent, elle arrivait au moment crucial de l'histoire...

- Il lui ordonna de partir… Mais avant… avant de partir, dit-elle la gorge serrée, Malefoy père a dit à Drago qu'il partait mais qu'il reviendrait, et que s'il apprenait que lui et moi avions un quelconque contact, ils lui tomberaient dessus, lui et sa bande… et sur moi aussi, conclut-elle.

Harry se figea de plus belles.

- Ensuite, Dumbledore a demandé à McGonagall de suivre le père Malefoy, et à Rogue de partir et de ne plus jamais faire ce que lui demandait Lucius. Il nous soigna puis resta avec nous, sans rien nous dire. Alors, je lui ai demandé quand il partait si c'était tout, s'il n'avait rien à dire, à conseiller, à expliquer, à réprimander… Mais il répondit simplement qu'il nous trouvait très courageux d'avoir osé envisager quelque chose ensemble… Et que le reste, on devait le comprendre tout seuls, évaluer la situation touts seuls, voir notre avis sur la question et prendre les décisions…seuls.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sans interruption le long de ses joues.

- Sur ce il est parti, et nous sommes restés longtemps silencieux. Moi c'était surtout par choc, mais lui apparemment réfléchissait… A un moment, il s'est levé, et est partit s'habiller en évitant mon regard… Il m'a parlé froidement quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait, où il allait, puis je l'ai stoppé alors qu'il quittait la chambre sans un regard pour lui demander ce que ça signifiait, parce que je ne comprenais pas. Alors il m'a dit que son père avait été très clair, que même en dehors de l'enceinte du château il était au courant de tout ce qui se passait et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à revenir lui faire du mal, et à moi également… puis, il a rajouté « on n'a pas le choix », et il est partit, tout simplement !, dit-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes à nouveau.

Elle resta un petit moment à pleurer sans rien dire, puis se décida finalement à achever, se laissant totalement aller aux sanglots incontrolables.

- Le truc c'est qu'il m'a parlé d'un ton si froid, comparé à ce qu'il faisait avant… Que je me demande si vous n'aviez pas raison, gémit-elle. Peut-être qu'il voulait seulement… faire l'amour avec moi, il n'avait pas l'air si triste que ça…, dit-elle avec une moue désespérée. Puis, je suis retournée dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, et tous les souvenirs me sont revenus, Ginny qui me disait qu'elle me croyait, vous qui veniez vous excuser… et que pour finir, c'était moi la bête fille naïve qui suis tombée dans le panneau de Malefoy !, gémit-elle tout en plongeant son visage dans le torse de Harry.

Il resserra son étreinte, recommençant à la bercer, l'intimant au calme.

- Ca va aller, Hermione…, lui dit-il.

- Non ça va pas aller du tout !, gémit-elle inconsolable.

Ron depuis le début lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, pour l'apaiser. Aurait-elle pu rêver de meilleurs amis que ceux-là ? C'était impossible ! Qu'aurait-elle fait sans eux…

...

Drago de son côté, ne parlait à personne, évidemment. Il s'était renfermé, se durcissait à nouveau, la douleur, le chagrin l'emplissant de haine envers la vie et les gens qui pouvaient vivre heureux… Il s'était enfoncé dans un recoin du château, et réfléchissait, seul, en silence. En ce moment, il n'aurait même pas pu parler à McGonagall… il redevenait froid… il s'en rendait compte, mais n'avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter, et puis c'était mieux pour tout le monde… sauf pour lui, mais « on s'en fout ». Le visage d'Hermione lui revenait à l'esprit à chaque instant d'inattention, leurs moments passés ensemble… Leur dernière nuit… son regard, enveloppée dans ce drap alors qu'il partait sans un regard de plus... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, en plus de brisé.

Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à leur cours de métamorphose. Elle avait insisté pour y aller, leur promettant d'en parler après à nouveau. Elle arriva avec le visage rougit, les yeux bouffis, et elle fut heureuse que personne ne se retourne et que donc personne ne la voit. Ca lui éviterait les questions indiscrètes… Au moins jusqu'à la prochaine heure, se dit-elle.

Le visage de McGonagall lorsqu'elle la vit entrer se remplit de chagrin. Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi. Etait-elle également au courant pour la fin de l'histoire ? N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de garder quelque chose privé, dans cette école ?...

... C'était la première fois qu'elle critiquait Poudlard. Elle eut à nouveau un pincement au cœur et se contenta de baisser le regard sur ses feuilles, toujours sans noter mais se forçant à écouter tout de même, ce qui lui permit de faire son sort correctement du premier coup, même étant aussi mal en point.

Harry et Ron en auraient ri si elle n'avait pas l'air si mal. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour réussir parfaitement un nouveau sort même en étant dans cet état !

Lorsque le cours se termina, elle se préparait à sortir en hâte lorsque le professeur McGonagall la rappela à l'ordre.

- Miss Granger… restez je vous prie.

Hermione soupira, lança un regard empreint de douleur à ses deux amis et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur, comme si elle s'avançait vers une torture certaine. Ce qui était assez le cas.

Elle se planta devant le bureau sans prononcer mot. Elle sentit le regard du professeur peser sur elle, mais ne leva pas le sien.

- Asseyez-vous, dit le professeur.

Hermione sentit de la douleur dans sa voix, un petit peu, comme était McGonagall, mais ça lui avait suffit à ramener toute l'histoire à vif, à lui rouvrir la plaie le peu qu'elle avait pu se fermer… Elle s'assit sans broncher.

- Miss Granger…, appela à nouveau le professeur. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Elle le demanda avec beaucoup de tendresse, mais Hermione dans sa douleur infinie jugea qu'elle était bien culottée de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle était une élève, elle avait une vie, et elle ne répondrait pas à cette question !

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais ça ne vous regarde pas, dit-elle en se levant et traversant la classe à grands pas jusqu'à traverser la porte.

McGonagall était restée figée devant tant de douleur, de désespoir. Hermione n'avait jamais osé lui parler ainsi auparavant. Cet inhumain de Lucius Malefoy… Il avait brisé ces deux jeunes… Il avait condamné leur bonheur… Elle avait envie de le retrouver et de lui jeter un sort impardonnable ! Bien sûr sans y penser réellement. Elle essaierait de parler avec le jeune Malefoy après son heure de cours, l'après midi…

Hermione rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient dehors. Elle était sortie tellement vite qu'ils en furent étonnés, mais elle ne prononça pas mot et marcha droit devant elle.

Elle se décida à passer par les toilettes, fit apparaître toutes sortes de cosmétiques pour cacher ses rougeurs. Elle s'appliqua à avoir l'air normal. Elle comptait aller à la Grande Salle... Elle garderait la tête haute ! S'il se montrait aussi froid, aussi insouciant, elle en ferait de même. Elle était Gryffondor, et elle ne se laisserait pas démonter. Hors de question.

Elle s'interdit de pleurer quelques centaines de fois puis sortit des toilettes. Les deux garçons l'attendaient dehors, et à voir leur tête face au changement ça voulait dire qu'elle avait bien fait son travail ! Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent elle la traversa, de marbre.

Elle réussit à se retenir de pleurer, le sachant là, et pensant à ça se rappelant donc de tout à nouveau, avec plus de force, mais elle n'aurait pas pu sourire, impossible. Tant pis, tant qu'elle ne pleurait pas, elle pouvait simplement être de mauvaise humeur... Si quelqu'un lui posait une question, elle lui répondrait qu'elle avait des problèmes de familles.

Elle s'assit, malheureusement face à la table Serpentard, aucune place n'étant disponible de l'autre côté. Elle remplit son assiette mais ne mangea quasi rien, le regard plongé dans le vide de ses pommes de terre.

Harry et Ron furent charmants et ne la dérangèrent pas, sachant qu'elle ne supporterait pas de parler de quoi que ce soit. Ils mangèrent tous les trois en silence… D'accord, elle sentait leurs regards sur elle, mais les pauvres, ils s'inquiétaient…

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent de manger, ils allèrent parler un peu plus. Ses deux amis lui parlèrent, lui posèrent des questions, et à présent ils avaient changé les rôles. Ils croyaient que peut-être était-ce réellement pour leur éviter des problèmes que Drago faisait cela, et elle croyait de plus en plus qu'il l'avait fait exprès... Elle se décida finalement pour renoncer à son poste de Préfète-en-chef. Tout, pour ne plus devoir le croiser dans cette salle solitaire.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Trouvez pas ça triste, vous ? :( Mais oui je sais, mais fallait bien un élément perturbateur aussi, que voulez-vous...! Vous trouvez-ça comment, sinon ? :D**


	13. Explication des faits

_Voilà pour vous les amis :) _

_Bisou bisou xD_

_Mackk._

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**Chapitre 13 : Explication des faits**

A la fin des cours et malgré les cris de Harry et Ron disant qu'elle sacrifiait beaucoup, qu'elle devait y réfléchir, Hermione s'élança vers le bureau de McGonagall. Elle était en pleine conversation avec… Malefoy. Remontons un peu pour voir le début de la conversation, pour suivre le fil.

- Mr Malefoy, restez je vous prie, avait dit McGonagall en fin de cours.

Il s'était approché, déjà aussi froid qu'une pierre. Il s'était stoppé devant son bureau, son regard perdu. Elle eut un élan de peine encore plus grande. Ils étaient en train de le perdre…

- Mr Malefoy, lui dit-elle d'une voix très tendre, que s'est-il passé ?

Il avait serré la mâchoire et froncé les sourcils un millième de secondes avant de déglutir. Il lui restaient encore quelques réactions visibles… Il avait cependant répondu d'une voix sans ton.

- Trop de choses, dit-il simplement.

Elle le regarda un moment, avant de se relancer. Hermione arriva à ce moment là et écouta à travers la porte, avide de savoir ce qu'il en pensait vraiment… Ca lui décocha de nouvelles larmes qui gâchèrent tout son maquillage de mise en scène, mais tant pis…

- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi tristes, tous les deux ?, demanda le professeur.

- C'est fini, dit-il cassant.

Hermione en eut un coup de poignard dans le dos. Elle ne voyait pas son visage torturé, seulement son ton, et il était atrocement… froid. Comme avant… Comme s'il avait toujours fait semblant… Elle laissa échapper un sanglot silencieux, tout en continuant à écouter.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda encore la voix de McGonagall.

- Ca ne pouvait plus durer, répondit-il sèchement.

Ca en fut trop, elle ouvrit la porte avec une telle force qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. Ils la regardèrent tous les deux, Drago un air… mauvais. En voyant ça, elle eut un autre sanglot. Déjà qu'elle était apparue en pleurs, désemparée, en plus elle se permettait de craquer encore d'avantage devant lui et un professeur… Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie son but premier. Elle prononça, d'une voix brisée :

- Je renonce à mon poste de Préfète-en-chef.

Elle tourna les talons et partit en courant, elle s'en fichait royalement si ça faisait gamin. Elle eut le temps de voir un éclair de douleur profonde traverser le visage de McGonagall (pourquoi ce professeur s'intéressait autant à leur histoire ?), et le visage de Drago changer, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir pour laisser passer quoi, ou ne le voulut pas, tout simplement.

Elle repassa devant Harry et Ron en courant toujours, direction la salle commune privée… Elle allait récupérer toutes ses affaires sur le champ. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui. Elle rangea tout dans sa valise en deux coups de baguette et elle sortit en trombe, la faisant léviter derrière elle.

Elle croisa Malefoy en longeant le couloir à toute vitesse, et elle lui lança un regard de haine suivit sans son contrôle d'un regard empli d'une tristesse profonde. Elle continua de courir. Il l'avait simplement regardée passer. Aucun sentiment sur son visage, aucune expression… Ca la déchirait, il fallait que ça cesse !

Elle se réinstalla dans le dortoir Gryffondor et alla parler avec Ginny qui la consola comme elle put. Une semaine entière passa ainsi, entre désespoir et cours, s'ignorant et s'évitant au possible. Malefoy était redevenu le même qu'avant, à la différence qu'il n'adressait directement plus la parole au trio. Harry avait fini par laisser tomber le fait d'essayer de proposer à Hermione que c'était pour la protéger réellement.

Ils avaient le plus grand mal à la faire revenir, toute elle. Elle n'était qu'une sorte d'ombre, un fantôme. C'était possible de rire avec elle, bien sur, mais pas entièrement, on voyait que le cœur n'y était pas…

Rogue paraissait atrocement content de la situation. Ron l'avait remplacée en tant que Préfet-en-chef. Vu qu'il n'y avait plus de rondes, il ne parlait directement pas à Malefoy et n'utilisait pas la salle commune, restant le plus de temps possible avec Hermione et Harry, a essayer de la faire revivre.

McGonagall n'avait plus essayé de poser des questions et le peu de fois qu'Hermione avait croisé Malefoy ils se lançaient tous les deux des regards noirs.

Un jour, après cette semaine épouvantable, elle allait comme d'habitude retrouver Ron et Harry lorsqu'elle les trouva en train de parler avec… Malefoy.

- Tu n'es qu'un con !, lui disait Harry.

- Sainte Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, disait-il méprisant.

- Ah ouais ? Très bien, moi qui pensais que t'avais réellement changé, la fouine…

- J'avais.

- Et comme par magie, ça t'es revenu ?

Malefoy éclata franchement de rire. Un rire sans joie…

- Par MAGIE ? Je ne crois pas que tu aies réellement suivit la suite des évènements, Potter.

- Oh que si, crois-moi.

- Eh bien alors ta conception de « magie » est aussi floue que tes pouvoirs magiques eux-mêmes !, lança-t-il méprisant.

- T'es écœurant, Malefoy !, lança Ron.

- Tu devrais pourtant être content Weasley, t'as de nouveau une chance, dit-il glacial.

Ron devint rouge vif et se projeta en avant, retenu par Harry de peu.

- Mais oui c'est ça !, se moqua Malefoy, essaye seulement de te battre avec moi, Weasley. Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, je te préviens donc que je suis… résistant !, il l'avait dit avec mépris mais Hermione avait vu dans son expression qu'il pensait aux coups de canne…

- On verra Malefoy ! Je te jure qu'un jour ce sera ta fête !, criait Ron hors de lui.

- Tu veux essayer MAINTENANT ?, proposa le Serpentard menaçant, s'avançant de tout son long, imposant.

A cette vue, elle se souvint de lui… De son corps… De comment il pouvait être… protecteur… Elle était à nouveau partie dans ses pensées nostalgiques et atrocement tristes lorsqu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, sans baguettes… Un combat moldu ! Hermione passa de la peine à la haine profonde. Elle s'élança vers eux, prête à exploser.

- ARRETEZ !, hurla-t-elle.

Rien à faire.

- Harry, aide-moi ! MALEFOY LACHE-LE ! EXPELLIARMUS !

Elle les écarta, chacun allant atterrir à un bout de la pièce. Harry s'élança pour retenir Ron juste à temps.

- Et pourquoi ce serait moi qui devrais le lâcher, hein ?, hurla la voix de Malefoy pleine de haine. Parce que c'est forcément moi qui ai commencé ?

Elle était restée au milieu, mais lorsqu'elle entendit ça elle se dirigea à grands pas rageur vers lui. C'en était ASSEZ.

- Evidemment !, lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

- Ah ouais ?, s'énerva-t-il encore plus.

Tout en s'engueulant, ils se retrouvaient de plus en plus proches, n'ayant jamais vraiment reprit l'habitude de la distance élémentaire. Elle aurait du lui crier deux mètre plus loin, mais elle était à un mètre et penchée en avant, comme si la puissance de sa voix allait porter plus ainsi (les humains sont bizarres).

- OUAIS !, lui hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

- Et de quel droit tu te permets de me dire ça sans avoir vu le début de la conversation ?, lui siffla-t-il tout en avançant vers elle, menaçant.

- Je l'ai vu figures toi !, lui cracha-t-elle.

- Ah, et tu trouves que JE suis celui qui ai commencé ?, siffla-t-il plein de haine (et d'indignation, aussi...).

- Oui, tu es toujours celui qui provoque, bizarrement !, le provoqua-t-elle.

Elle arriva contre le mur à force de marcher à reculons vers un mur certain, et il continua à avancer, pour faire de l'impression. Elle allait se rendre compte du oh combien il était méchant ! Oui !, pensait-il.

- Bizarrement hein ?, ragea-t-il.

- Oui, on dirait que tu le fais EXPRES !

- Et si c'est le cas, en quoi ça pose un problème ?, s'énerva-t-il.

Comment pouvait-elle dire que c'était lui qui avait commencé alors que Weasley s'était jeté sur lui ? Quelle garce !

- CA POSE UN PROBLEME PARCE QUE TU ENTRAVES TOUJOURS MA VIE !, lui hurla-t-elle tandis qu'il continuait à s'avancer.

Elle vit son visage se décomposer sous le choc de son propos, puis se recomposer un visage de haine pure, un peu comme celui qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il voulait frapper McGonagall… Elle commença à avoir une pointe de remord lorsqu'il lui répondit tout aussi cassant, à quelques centimètres d'elle à présent, mais toujours en criant, comme s'ils voulaient chacun exploser les oreilles de l'autre.

- EXCUSE-MOI SI TA VIE EST PARTOUT OU JE VAIS !, cria-t-il. PARTOUT !, rajouta-t-il, un ton plus désespéré perçant dans son ton méprisant.

Leurs corps s'effleuraient, mais ils ne le remarquaient que maintenant, gardant un silence buté, leurs poitrines se soulevant avec rage, le souffle court, les traits déformés par la haine, la mâchoire crispée.

Ils se fixaient depuis le début, mais ce silence fit tout flancher. Ils restèrent là, à se fixer. Toujours aussi haineux, toujours aussi suffoqués, la mâchoire toujours aussi crispée, mais ne pouvant se décrocher, comme au tout début.

Depuis que le père Malefoy avait tout chamboulé, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais regardés dans les yeux… Là, ils y cherchaient tous les deux un indice, quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Puis, à force de plonger leurs regards dans celui de l'autre, leur souffle commença à s'adoucir, leurs traits à laisser paraître toute la tristesse que cachait la haine, la mâchoire à se détendre lentement...

Ils continuèrent à se regarder, peinés à présent. Et en plus, leurs corps s'effleuraient. Hermione pensa que c'était vraiment fait exprès et que personne n'était de son côté pour l'aider, mais il se pencha, regardant ses lèvres. Comme si leurs corps réagissaient encore… Il ne chercha pas à l'embrasser, c'est comme s'il y avait un aimant qui l'avait tiré vers l'avant. Mais il se retrouvait encore plus proche.

Elle commença à respirer la bouche ouverte à présent, son souffle recommençant à être saccadé, comme avant s'être calmé. Il n'arrêtait pas de froncer les sourcils, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher pourquoi, une raison quelconque dans son regard. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de se convaincre de quelque chose…

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas, lorsqu'il remonta son regard vers le sien, s'y encrant profondément. Ils étaient presque collés maintenant, trop proches comme pour seulement dire « effleurés ». Non, c'était plus proche que ça. Et elle n'arrivait pas à briser ce regard…

Elle y cherchait désespérément quelque chose, et en même temps elle ne voulait pas le briser… Elle se sentait bien ainsi. Elle se fustigeait elle-même ! « Ne sois pas CONNE !, se disait-elle. Il a joué avec toi et tu retombes dans le panneau une DEUXIEME fois ? Révoltée. »

Elle n'arrivait pourtant toujours pas à séparer ses prunelles de celles du vert et argent. Son visage… il montrait… de la torture. Elle y voyait un sentiment… Elle n'y comprenait plus rien, se fustigeant à nouveau mille fois pour avoir cru voir quelque chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Hum hum, fit une voix atrocement reconnaissable derrière eux.

Ils se séparèrent d'un coup, resserrant tous les deux à nouveau la mâchoire, reprenant des traits haineux, mais cette fois, même s'ils ne se le seraient pas avoués, tout du moins elle, envers la personne qui venait d'interrompre le contact.

Rogue se tenait devant eux, un sourire malsain et une moue de dégout sur le visage. Malefoy soupira et partit à grandes enjambées, la laissant seule face au professeur. Elle lui fit une moue dégoutée avant de partir elle aussi, vers Harry et Ron qu'elle avait totalement oubliés mais qui étaient restés sagement dans leur coin.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser pour s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Elle en avait franchement marre.

- Hermione ?, risqua Harry.

- Quoi ?, dit-elle agressive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu sais, lorsque vous étiez… collés au mur ?

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un regard noir. Elle vit qu'il demandait ça sérieusement et qu'il n'avait pas su comment exprimer sa question autrement mais elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre.

- Rien !, lança-t-elle en se relevant et partant.

Ce qui était totalement vrai. Elle avait besoin d'air, elle alla donc dans le parc, pensant sérieusement à s'appuyer contre le saule cogneur… Si elle s'était calmée un peu d'ici là, elle choisirait peut-être un arbre un peu plus inoffensif.

Ils ne la suivirent pas, ce qui lui parut une super initiative. Elle n'avait pas DU TOUT envie de parler. Elle avait juste envie de pouvoir regarder dans le vide et s'éclipser, comme elle avait fait toute cette dernière semaine. Avec de l'air qui la calme et la laisse se sentir un peu libre, sans soucis. Ouais, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Sauf que quand elle s'assit, ce fut beaucoup plus dur de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Les océans gris lui revenaient en mémoire, et son visage pris de douleur lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'il lui entravait toujours la vie. Elle ne comprenait pas, rien ne collait. Et elle en avait marre de ne pas savoir se vider l'esprit ! Beaucoup de gens laissaient tomber ! Pourquoi elle n'y arrivait jamais ? C'était atrocement horrible.

- Bonjour Hermione !, dit Neville en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle coupant court ses pensées.

- Salut Neville.

- Wow, t'as pas l'air en forme dis donc !

Neville était toujours doué pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. Mais Hermione y était tellement habituée que venant de lui ça ne l'énervait pas, et elle prit la peine de lui répondre par gentillesse.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas en forme, dit-elle en toute logique.

- C'est grave ?, demanda-t-il compatissant.

Ca, c'est une des choses qu'elle aimait avec Neville. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne qui te demandait avidement de quoi tu souffrais, non, lui demandait toujours si ça te faisait beaucoup souffrir avant tout… Elle lui sourit.

- Ca dépend du point de vue.

- Comment ça ?

- Trop compliqué à expliquer Neville, excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Pas de problème... Et si t'as besoin de moi, je suis là.

- Merci, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un beau sourire.

- Bon j'y vais, rajouta-t-il, j'ai retenue avec Rogue.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, mes potions sont mauvaises surement. En tout cas je vais devoir nettoyer les étagères de son bureau et ça m'énerve ! Enfin, au moins je ne dois pas lui trier tous ses papiers ! Va savoir tout ce qu'il a là-dedans !...

Il y eut comme un déclic chez Hermione. C'était Rogue qui les avait trouvés (ce souvenir lui arracha une grimace de douleur), et lui qui les repérait à chaque fois. Il avait aussi dit clairement que Malefoy (père) lui attribuait des « tâches » ! Peut-être y avait-il une preuve de quelque chose comme ça par écrit ? Il fallait qu'elle aille voir ça au plus vite ! Elle se leva d'un bond.

- Merci Neville !, lui dit-elle tout en s'élançant vers le château.

- De quoi ?, demanda-t-il totalement perdu.

- Rien, bonne retenue !

Elle fila vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Là, elle y trouva Harry et Ron en pleine conversation sur les fauteuils. Ils paraissaient inquiets. Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas pour elle, tout en ne leur parlant pas du tout de ça.

- Il faut que j'aille dans le bureau de Rogue !, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?, s'exclama Ron, déjà tendu rien qu'à l'idée.

- Il a peut-être une preuve ! Un mot de Malefoy père ! Quelque chose ! Un signe ! Il a dit lui-même qu'il accomplissait des tâches pour lui etc !

- Hermione, commença Harry suspicieux, tu ne crois pas que…

- J'irai toute seule, lança-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Il ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Hors de question qu'on te laisse y aller seule !, s'exclama-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Harry, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Elle se rappela Malefoy père et eut une pointe de douleur. Pourquoi TOUT lui faisait penser à _lui_… et à cette fichue histoire avec son père ? Elle désespérait cordialement.

- A plusieurs dans le bureau de Rogue ça va être trop voyant, en plus je dois le faire seule, j'en ai besoin. Et puis, autant que je sois la seule en retenue s'il me trouve !

- Hermione…, fit Ron également.

- Non Ron, hors de question. De toute façon je ne peux pas y aller ce soir, Neville m'a dit qu'il avait retenue pour lui du coup il sera là. Demain soir c'est possible qu'il soit toujours là… Mais… Oh !, s'écria-t-elle réalisant en même temps. Après demain il y a réunion des professeurs !

A partir de ce moment là, sa décision fut prise. Les deux jours se passèrent très lentement, entre le fait d'attendre impatiemment le jour de l'excursion dans le bureau de Rogue et le fait des étendues grises inoubliables, ça faisait beaucoup trop de temps à tuer en pensant !

Avant, elle n'avait tout simplement rien à penser, plus rien, le vide. A présent elle n'y arrivait plus, alors qu'elle serait retournée à cet état volontiers !

Elle ne croisa quasi pas Malefoy, en potions exclusivement, comme s'il s'enfermait. Mais tant mieux pour elle !

Lorsque le jour J arriva, elle était totalement excitée. La journée se passa d'une lenteur encore plus abominable puis lorsque vint l'heure de la mission, elle laissa les deux garçons et Ginny dans la salle commune, assez découragés, bien qu'elle fût super anxieuse.

En réalité, avoir quelque chose à faire, c'était peut-être douloureux mais ça occupait. Elle ne se serait jamais avoué que ça l'occupait amplement seulement parce que ça avait un rapport direct avec son chagrin.

Elle savait que le rapport y était, mais elle pensait vouloir seulement piéger Rogue. Dans sa tête consciente, en tout cas. Elle vit par le trou de la serrure tous les profs assis dans la Grande Salle, en train de commencer tout juste à souper.

Elle descendit en trombe dans les cachots, et s'infiltra dans le bureau de Rogue. C'était si facile ! Avec un « Alohomora » et c'était bon ! Elle n'arriva pas à cacher son excitation tout en s'élançant vers le bureau du professeur. Elle fouilla quelques dix minutes sans rien trouver, dans le noir qui plus est, ce qui constituait une affaire très délicate. Son seul Lumos était assez faible, il faut dire !

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle continuait de fouiller lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle. Elle se retourna prise au piège, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler, crier ou quoi que ce soit. Il est vrai qu'elle avait faillit pousser un petit cri de stupeur... La masse grande et forte qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien lui murmura :

- Chut, je t'en prie ne crie pas !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle put réaliser vraiment (bien qu'en ayant comprit depuis le début), que c'était Malefoy, et non Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Et toi ?, se défendit-il.

- Je cherche un quelconque indice, dit-elle de mauvaise humeur mais assez piteusement tout de même.

De mauvaise humeur parce qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé en quinze minutes et piteuse car elle venait d'avouer à Malefoy qu'elle pensait encore à ce qui s'était passé et cherchait des preuves.

- Et quoi t'as rien trouvé ?, railla-t-il.

D'où… D'où lui sortait cette variété de vocabulaire et de tons? Il avait arrêté de l'employer depuis une bonne semaine et demie !

- Non, dit-elle surprise qu'il ne lui fasse pas de commentaire sur le but de sa visite.

- Je vais t'aider, dit-il en la lâchant et se ruant sur le bureau.

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir où il allait mais resta figée sans comprendre. Puis elle se dit qu'elle pourrait y repenser plus tard (judicieux) et elle fonça chercher avec lui. Dix autres minutes passèrent et ils ne trouvaient toujours rien ! Ils commençaient à devenir dingues.

- J'arrive, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon bureau !, entendit-on dire une voix glaciale.

Ils se figèrent.

- Rogue !, lança Hermione en un souffle.

Drago traversa la distance qui restait entre elle et lui et la tira vers un coin caché. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi mais se laissa faire.

- Tu fais quoi ?, siffla-t-elle. On est morts !

- Non, tais-toi ! S'il vient vraiment seulement chercher un truc il ne nous verra pas !

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?, cracha-t-elle.

Elle en avait marre de son assurance. Marre.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens, dit-il. Maintenant fais-moi le plaisir de te taire !

- Je ne veux te faire aucun plaisir !..., commença-t-elle, mais il lui plaqua la main sur la bouche silencieusement.

Il lui sembla qu'elle était divinement agaçante, et bien qu'il ne le montra pas son estomac fit au moins cinq tours de montagne russe rien qu'au fait d'être là, avec elle.

Elle resta immobile à le regarder, elle avait failli riposter mais avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Rogue entra en trombe, et Malefoy l'entraina un peu plus vers le fond, se plaquant à elle. Sentir sa main, sa main qui l'avait tellement caressée… Cette main sur sa bouche… Ca la faisait devenir folle ! Folle de rage parce que ça la rendait tout d'abord folle d'attirance par souvenir. Elle allait commencer à cogiter le fait qu'il dise que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait, mais une voix court-circuita cette pensée.

- Severus ?, appela une voix hautaine.

- Quoi ?, répondit le professeur énervé.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?, demanda la même voix, méprisante.

Elle s'élevait de la cheminée, heureusement ils étaient hors de vue d'elle également ! Ca aurait été trop bête de se faire choper par une cheminée ! (xD)

- Quelqu'un est rentré dans mon bureau !, ragea-t-il.

- Allons, tu sais que tu es parano !

- Non, Lucius ! La porte, je la ferme toujours à clé !

Lucius Malefoy soupira.

- Très bien, avant de continuer ta recherche assidue du coupable, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Des nouvelles ?

- Ils ne s'adressent plus la parole !, dit-il avec un ton réjouit.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent, l'incompréhension marquée sur chaque visage. Ils réalisaient à présent et malgré l'adrénaline (contrairement à la fois passée avec Rogue et McGonagall) qu'ils étaient collés, ils sentaient touts leurs corps réagir, avoir des picotements.

Ils séparèrent leurs regards cependant, lorsque la voix de Lucius s'éleva à nouveau de la cheminée.

- Parfait !

- En fait, je dirais même qu'ils en sont revenus à se détester. Ton fils sait très bien comment cacher ses sentiments, je ne sais pas comment tu lui as apprit à jouer ainsi avec les gens mais, dis donc ! Incroyable ! Même moi j'aurais pu tomber dans le panneau du « je m'en fou » !

Hermione se raidit et se retourna d'un coup pour le regarder. Elle le fixa fronçant légèrement les sourcils, cherchant quelque chose sur son visage. Pourquoi Rogue venait-il de dire ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? … Drago la regardait avec attention, enregistrant tous ses moindres mouvements.

- On est des Malefoy, Severus. La question ne se pose pas, c'est dans notre nature. Je suis ravi que ma remarque lui ait fait de l'effet ! Et en même temps, comment veut-il que je fasse entrer une horde de mangemorts à Poudlard ? Il ne réfléchit pas énormément ! Mais j'avoue que je pourrais les vaincre tout seul. Il se souvient toujours de ce que signifient les coups de canne, dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

Hermione qui continuait à regarder Drago dans les yeux eut un éclair de tristesse, de désolation en entendant ça, et Drago un air de dégout profond. Il recommençait à s'énerver, très fort. Ses muscles commençaient à se tendre. Hermione, machinalement, monta sa main et la déposa sur sa joue, la lui caressant du pouce.

Elle se rendit compte de son geste après l'avoir fait, et il pencha le visage vers le côté où se trouvait sa main, pour qu'une plus grande surface soit en contact avec sa peau. Elle fit en sorte que ce soit le cas, et ils entendirent la conversation continuer, tandis qu'il effectuait une petite pression sur son bas du dos, ayant déjà une main posée là pour se cacher convenablement.

- Oui. Tu as de la chance que Dumbledore sache remettre sur pied en un coup de baguette ! Tu ne l'avais pas raté.

- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas de la CHANCE que ce vieux pouilleux existe, Severus ! Ecoute-toi un peu ! Mme Pomfresh s'en serait sortie à merveilles ! C'est ça les miracles de la magie, tu peux taper qui tu veux que de toute façon ça se répare.

Hermione se tendit également, voulant le frapper elle-même premièrement pour avoir insulté Dumbledore et deuxièmement pour avoir évoqué avec si peu de compassion la douleur et le malheur d'autrui. Drago la pressa contre lui, l'obligeant à ne pas bouger. Elle tourna vers lui un regard de haine et le vit faire non de la tête, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle se calma légèrement, continuant à écouter cette fameuse conversation.

- Bref, ton fiston serait défiguré, Lucius.

- Tu as raison, j'aurai du taper d'avantage la sang-de-bourbe !, dit-il plein de haine et de regrets.

A cela, Hermione trembla et Drago fut prêt à s'extirper de sa cachette.

Pourquoi ? Rogue disait-il vrai…? Elle n'osait même pas y penser, même en voyant ses réactions, c'était peut-être une mise en scène… Elle n'osait pas y penser par peur de souffrir encore plus. Cependant, elle le retint avec force en le plaquant à elle.

- Contrôle-toi ! Je m'en fou de ce qu'il dit d'accord ? Je m'en fou ! Calme-toi…

Elle l'avait dit si bas, qu'on aurait dit son souffle, heureusement, personne d'autre ne pouvait l'entendre. Il la regarda torturé. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien (non sans hésitation, le mouvement se fit lentement, calculateur. Il le vit mais ne l'en blâma pas pour autant. C'était normal…). Lorsqu'ils furent assez près il avança aussi et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille, parmi ses cheveux… son odeur. Ca le fit devenir fou (une envie de la serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser, de lui crier un « je t'aime, pourquoi tu as cru tout ça ? »), mais ça le calma surtout et il préféra rester ainsi.

Elle, ne savait plus quoi faire. Je le laisse ? Je le repousse avec dégout ? Je l'engueule ? Je lui pardonne ? Je crois Rogue ? Je crois ce que je veux croire ? J'essaye de croire en ce que je vois ? J'essaye de l'écouter plus tard ?... Rogue rit, interrompant son débat.

- Si tu avais fait ça, c'est lui qui t'aurait défiguré !

En entendant ça, Drago, toujours le visage enfouit dans le cou d'Hermione, resserra son étreinte,possessif.

Elle se laissa faire, ça lui plaisait bien trop que pour réussir à se fâcher.

- Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire !, s'indigna Lucius.

- Tu as bien vu comment il t'a sauté à la gorge la seule fois où t'as essayé, se moqua Rogue. On aurait dit qu'il…

- Qu'il ne jouait pas !, rajouta son père hors de lui. Non il ne jouait pas avec cette fille ! Les autres, il s'en foutait ! Et là, avec une sale sang-de-bourbe meilleure amie d'Harry Potter il sait plus se tenir ! J'ai tellement honte ! Je ne savais pas comment m'expliquer devant…

- Lucius, le coupa Rogue, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ici.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais comment aurais-je pu me retenir de le frapper et de la frapper elle ? Je comprends qu'elle cherche la perfection d'un sang pur riche et respecté, la sale petite trainée, mais lui ! Lui ! Une sang-de-bourbe ! Défendre ainsi un animal ! La défendre quitte à se mettre en travers ! Quel ! Quel !

En entendant cela, Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors même son père l'avait remarqué ? Elle aussi, mais dès qu'il lui avait parlé froidement elle en était restée convaincue… même Harry et Ron qui le détestent avaient essayé de lui faire comprendre que peut-être… Mais elle avait refusé ! Elle avait honte à présent… Elle n'avait pas cru en lui comme lui croyait en elle. Elle avait réussi à croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble ! Il lui avait dit la veille même, avant de lui faire l'amour, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle en doute ! Elle en était encore plus gênée.

Pendant qu'elle se faisait toutes ces réflexions, Drago se risqua à lui faire un tendre bisou dans le cou… tous ces souvenirs, et la sentir près de lui… qu'elle entende toute la vérité de la bouche des vrais salauds… En fin de compte, c'était vraiment ce qui leur fallait.

Son père venait d'avouer devant lui (sans le savoir évidemment) qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer à Poudlard avec les mangemorts. Et il s'entrainerait pour savoir le combattre.

Lorsqu'il fit son baiser dans le cou, elle monta la deuxième main (qui était toujours sur son torse, en suspens), et le prit dans ses bras. En sentant ça, le cœur du jeune homme se recolla, ses sentiments revinrent, grâce à elle une nouvelle fois, et il redevint quelqu'un d'humain, aussi vite que c'était partit. Il comprit que c'était elle qui gérait cette capacité là… Il resserra encore plus son étreinte, quitte à ce qu'ils étouffent. C'est ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux.

- Insouciant ?, proposa Rogue.

- Non seulement ça ! Traitre ! Au départ quand tu me l'as raconté je pensais qu'il le faisait juste pour me faire chier, tu le connais, mais non ! Il ne l'a pas seulement baisée puis s'est foutu de sa gueule ! Ce qui aurait déjà était écœurant mais bon, les jeunes se rebellent ! Mais non ! Il l'a baisée, ça c'est une chose claire, puis il l'a aimée !

Drago fit mine de resserrer encore son étreinte. Sa bouche déjà proche de son oreille, il ramena ses lèvres au même niveau et chuchota :

- En fait, c'est plutôt le contraire.

Elle se décolla pour le regarder, interrogative. Quoi, le contraire ? Il se repencha sur elle pour lui expliquer. Elle le sentit humer doucement son parfum, et elle sut qu'il était tout aussi fou qu'elle.

- Je t'ai d'abord aimée, et puis nous avons fait l'amour, expliqua-t-il.

Comment arrivait-il à parler de ça ? Elle frissonna. Il eut un petit rire silencieux.

- Tu n'arrives toujours pas à entendre ce genre de choses ?

Elle secoua la tête en forme de négation, pour ne pas qu'ils parlent trop. Il rit tout en la resserrant contre lui, enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans son cou.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a fait, poursuivit Rogue, mais ici c'est la miss je-sais-tout, elle connaît tous les livres par cœur et ne rate jamais rien ! Je me demande si elle n'a pas utilisé une quelconque méthode…

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas !, renchérit Lucius. Mon fils n'a jamais été ainsi avant ! Peut-être un filtre d'amour !

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de plonger sur la peau douce du cou de Drago (il n'a pas de cheveux pour tenir place de rideau !). Il frissonna, ça la fit sourire, ramenant des souvenirs à elle, pleins la vue. Elle lui souffla en riant silencieusement :

- Je te promets, je n'ai jamais utilisé de filtre d'amour !

Il rit également.

- Par contre tu devrais faire gaffe à Pansy…, ne put-elle s'empêcher de préciser.

Il rit encore plus, mais d'un rire différent, sous-entendu.

- Pourquoi ça ?, demanda-t-il en enserrant ses main encore plus autour de son dos, commençant à faire le tour jusqu'à ses côtes !

- Parce que nous lui avons fait croire que la potion de calvitie était un filtre d'amour longue durée et elle nous l'a directement volé, et te l'a versé à toi, comme prévu. Elle a du être déçue après !, ne put-elle s'empêcher de préciser en riant, toujours aussi silencieusement (comme si on avait mit « mute » !).

- C'est pas vrai ?, railla-t-il. Vous avez fait ça ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu étais exécrable, il faut l'admettre. J'étais très fière de trouver cette bonne idée !

- C'est toi qui l'à eue en plus ?

- Oui, c'était brillant, qui d'autre ? Par contre, Ron sera déçu qu'on ne puisse plus jamais utiliser sa proposition à lui, qu'on avait laissée pour l'été !, rit-elle.

- Quoi ça ?, siffla-t-il.

- Ah je ne vais pas te le dire, ce ne serait pas du jeu !

Rogue après un instant de silence se remit à parler, mettant fin à la conversation.

- Pas de filtre d'amour, dit-il. Elle est positivement contre tous les trucs trop bêtes filles ainsi.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle est plus bête que les autres, s'entêta Lucius.

- Severus ?

La voix de Flitwick s'éleva de derrière la porte, glaçant tout le monde. Lucius disparut et Rogue répondit, stressé.

- Oui ?

- Que fais-tu ?

- Euh… Quelqu'un est rentré dans mon bureau !, se rappela-t-il. J'essaye de voir s'ils ne m'ont rien prit mais je ne trouve pas, c'est bizarre.

- Dumbledore te demande, la réunion doit poursuivre à présent. Tu seras de retour ici dans quarante minutes environs, ne t'inquiète donc pas !

Rogue grogna en sortant de son bureau, laissant Hermione et Drago seuls. Ils se tirèrent de leur super cachette comme ils purent. Maintenant, ils savaient comment Rogue et Lucius communiquaient. Par cheminée ! Ils n'auraient jamais de preuves, à moins de trouver un magnétoscope mais ça ne fonctionne pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !...

Drago réussit à les tirer de là doucement, évoluant petit peu par petit peu (ils s'étaient enfoncés vraiment loin !), et puis se hâta d'aller mettre quelque chose face à la cheminée, au cas où Lucius reviendrait.

Lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau, Hermione était debout, face à lui, en train de l'observer. Il ne put se contenir plus longtemps et la rejoignit en trois grandes enjambées. Il resta quelques secondes devant elle...

Ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas, comme il le voulait. Elle monta sa main à son torse, où elle l'appuya et de là la fit glisser vers ses épaules. Il sourit, la prenant alors par le bas du dos, la rapprochant doucement, et rapprochant ses lèvres en même temps. Elle les regarda sans broncher, s'approcher d'elle, comme si elle était trop fascinée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Ca ne le dérangea pas, elle avait fait le premier pas après tout. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé c'est normal qu'elle soit déroutée… Lorsque leurs lèvres rentrèrent en contact, ils eurent tous les deux le mouvement distinct de se coller à l'autre. Il la pressa encore plus contre lui par le bas du dos, ses mains brûlantes de désir.

Oui, à présent elle pouvait faire la différence. C'était bel et bien du désir, chez lui comme chez elle. Trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se toucher, se regarder, se parler… Ils avaient besoin, ils désiraient extérioriser leur amour, qu'il apparaisse clairement après tellement de souffrance dévastatrice.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord précautionneusement, tous les deux s'adaptant à la situation à leur rythme, puis, le baiser se fit de suite plus fou, plus désespéré. Les mains baladeuses d'Hermione devinrent avides, une alla s'accrocher à ses cheveux, l'autre se balader sur son torse avec désir… Ses mains à lui occupaient tout son dos, ses côtes et la naissance de ses seins, sous les aisselles, ainsi que ses hanches.

Quand il la serrait laissant ses bras faire le tour, chaque bras arrivait à la hanche opposée ! Et c'est ce qui arrivait, là. Inconsciemment, en même temps qu'ils s'embrassaient, il avança (elle recula) et la plaqua contre le mur.

Son souffle se fit plus accéléré, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver son cas à lui, évidemment. Hermione… Il était avec elle. Il l'embrassait, à nouveau. Pouvait sentir sa peau frémissante, ses paroles douces, ses mains avides.

Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur ses côtes, puis sur sa hanche, la laissant toujours glisser vers sa cuisse qui se leva d'elle-même pour que la caresse ne s'interrompe pas (son bras pas assez long pour descendre, elle la monta instinctivement !), Hermione enroula donc sa jambe à sa taille.

- Laisse moi te porter !, dit-il entre deux baisers.

- Quoi ?, fit-elle interloquée.

- Oui… laisses moi te porter…

Il l'avait dit fiévreusement, et son désir la guidant, elle avait accroché sa deuxième jambe à sa hanche également, restant suspendue au sol, accrochée à Drago (qui devint directement plus fou).

- Oulà, fit-elle rieuse. Ca te fait tellement d'effet de me porter ?

- De te porter ainsi, précisa-t-il.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser fiévreusement, lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru… le pauvre… elle se détestait….

- Tu m'as manqué, lui souffla-t-elle au creux de son cou avant d'y déposer plusieurs baisers d'excuse.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Ahaaaa :D Alooooreuh alooooreuh, on veut l'avis des nonneuh ! Non j'rigole, ça rimait juste c'est tout XD**

**Alors, vous trouvez comment ? :D J'adore ce chapitre moi ! Le passage contre le mur, la conversation crâmage de Rogue et Lucius dans le bureau du prof de potions... (L)'**

**S'ioupliéééé votre avis, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre je vous rappelle !**

**Allé, bisou bisouu !**


	14. Un tout nouveau départ

_Nous voilà arrivés à la fin :)_

_C'est le dernier chapitre... Plaira-t-il, plaira-t-il pas? :D_

_Réponse à **ladymalfoy_94** : Et si, c'est bien la fin :) Je verrai si je fais une suite pour achever toute cette histoire de Rogue et Lucius, mais je finis d'abord ma deuxième fic « Gryffondor et Serpentard unis pour la force », que j'ai commencé à publier en même temps que celle-ci (et qui a plus de 26 chapitres, vu que j'en suis là et que je n'ai pas fini :p XD)_

_Si celle-ci vous a plu, vous pouvez aller lire l'autre donc, c'est toujours moi qui écrit donc ça change pas grand chose, à part que c'est vraiment quelque chose d'original et de travaillé :p_

_Voilà, contente de vous avoir eu pour m'accompagner pendant la publication :) C'était vraiment super de recevoir vos reviews en encouragement, ça fait vraiment plaisir!_

_Vous allez me manquer :'( :D (venez me voir dans la deuxième! XD Et hésitez pas à laisser une review à chaque chapitre quand même, si vous en avez le courage... :) :D oui, je fais de la pub... Mais si moi-même j'aime cette deuxième fic alors que je suis l'auteur, j'ose espérer qu'elle est réellement bien, non? Je veux des avis :D XD)_

_Gros dernier bisou !_

_Mackk._

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**Chapitre 14 : Un tout nouveau départ**

_(...)_

_- Tu m'as manqué, lui souffla-t-elle au creux de son cou avant d'y déposer plusieurs baisers d'excuse.*_

Ca eut le don de la presser contre lui jusqu'à plus possible (ce qui ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure, vu qu'elle avait aussi ce besoin d'être collée à lui, plaquée, se sentir en symbiose…), et il enfouit le visage dans son cou également, étouffant un grognement de désir. Elle rit et lui fourragea dans les cheveux. Il lui répondit tout de même, se décollant légèrement de sa peau pour pouvoir produire un son :

- Tu me fais vivre…, murmura-t-il.

Elle se colla à lui, ramena sa tête en arrière et l'embrassa avec passion. Ce qui en fut bien trop pour lui évidemment et pour elle par effet ricochet. Il commença à lui monter son tee-shirt, continuant le baiser passionné. Elle, était déjà occupée à se battre avec ses boutons de chemise.

Lorsqu'elle finit, elle la fit glisser tout en le caressant du bout des doigts, et en déposant un baiser sur un de ses pectoraux. Il eut un petit gémissement incontrôlé, elle rit.

- Tu abuses, lui souffla-t-il.

- Je profite, rectifia-t-elle.

Il rit, commençant à lui remonter sa jupe « Poudlard » (de longueur réglementaire, et non provocante au possible comme sa mini!), lui retirant doucement sa culotte...

- J'adore quand tu profites, la taquina-t-il.

- Je ne profite que quand je te sens en profiter, lui susurra-t-elle alors qu'il faisait courir ses mains sur ses cuisses nues et douces, et qu'elle déboutonnait le pantalon du Serpentard.

Il rit et lui fit un bisou dans le cou en clin d'œil à sa remarque.

- Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on est en train de faire ?, s'exaspéra-t-il le souffle rapide.

- Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée, rit-elle.

Il se joignit à elle, incontrôlable, puis poursuivit.

- Je précise : nous sommes en train de faire l'amour dans le bureau de Rogue, dit-il en lui faisant courir son souffle tout le long de sa mâchoire.

Elle poussa un « mmh » qui le fit sourire, et le voyant elle s'accrocha à lui pour l'embrasser, sans retenue, tout en continuant. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sa deuxième fois et elle était déjà debout contre un mur dans le bureau de Rogue ! Il avait raison, c'était fou ! Mais tellement plus excitant, l'adrénaline de la peur qu'il revienne, le plaisir et le désir… Incontrôlable.

Après avoir fait l'amour, ils s'étaient arrêtés (sans rompre le lien cependant), éssoufflés et heureux pour s'embrasser tendrement, profitant de ces retrouvailles, lorsqu'ils entendirent à nouveau les pas caractéristiques de Rogue provenant du bout du couloir.

- Merde !, souffla Drago.

Ils se séparèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent et ramassèrent leurs affaires à toute vitesse avant d'aller s'enfoncer dans la même cachette qu'une vingtaine de minutes auparavant. Ils étaient morts de rire. Ils essayaient de remettre discrètement leur vêtements, elle de faire passer son tee-shirt alors que lui boutonnait son pantalon, puis voyant l'impossibilité d'enfiler sa culotte, elle l'enfonça dans sa poche.

Il avait enfilé sa chemise sans l'avoir boutonnée, et il éclata silencieusement de rire en la voyant ranger sa culotte dans sa poche. Il la reprit par le dos et la ramena à lui... Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa, tâchant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle rompit le baiser quelques instants pour saisir les deux bouts de sa chemise et commencer à la boutonner elle-même tout en recommençant à l'embrasser. En voyant son geste il la pressa contre lui, à nouveau désireux.

- Ne me presses pas autant contre toi sinon je ne pourrai jamais terminer d'attacher tes boutons !, railla-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser d'une idée, d'une envie, ou que sais-je !

Elle rit.

- Mais dès que j'aurais fini, rajouta-t-elle, tu as intérêt à me serrer contre toi sinon je vais demander de l'affection à Rogue !

Il sembla outré et la prit fermement dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Elle rit, tout en terminant de lui refermer sa chemise et de reporter ses mais à ses cheveux. Pendant ce temps, Rogue cherchait activement quelque chose.

- SEVERUS, tonna la voix de McGonagall à l'entrée.

- Oui ?

- Comptez-vous quitter la réunion une fois de plus ? Revenez immédiatement, vous chercherez ce que vous cherchez après !

- Quoi mais…, riposta-t-il.

- Pas de mais, Severus, si je dois vous traiter comme un élève je le ferai. Alors, je vous suis, direction la Grande Salle.

Il grogna derechef et sortit, laissant les deux jeunes à nouveau seuls.

- Ouf !, soupira Hermione.

- Viens, dit Drago en la tirant dehors.

Ils sortirent en hâte du bureau du professeur, mais à la place de détaler à toutes jambes marchèrent doucement, calculateurs, pour ne faire aucun bruit, n'éveiller aucun doute. Ils se dirigeaient discrètement à ce que se rappela en cet instant Hermione comme étant la salle commune privilégiée. Elle le stoppa.

- Je ne peux pas, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils m'attendent dans la salle commune Gryffondor…, expliqua-t-elle. Je leur ai interdit de venir avec moi alors je suis sûre qu'ils m'attendent, si je ne reviens pas ils vont trop croire que Rogue m'a tuée ! Et en plus j'ai démissionné…, se rappela-t-elle piteuse.

Drago soupira.

- Très bien, dit-il en la pressant contre lui à nouveau. Un dernier bisou…, quémanda-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il commençait à s'écarter, elle le prit par la chemise et l'attira à nouveau vers lui.

- Je suis désolée…, lui dit-elle, baissant le regard.

- Désolée pour quoi ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Pour… pour avoir cru que tu jouais avec moi…, dit-elle piteuse et presque en pleurs de tellement ça lui paressait ridicule à présent. C'est que tu m'as parlé tellement froidement… sans sentiments… je…

Elle ne savait plus comment dire quoi que ce soit. Il lui déposa un doigt sur les lèvres pour la faire taire, un sourire aux lèvres (ce qui eut le don d'étonner la jeune fille !), puis dit :

- C'est moi qui voulais absolument que tu me croies… Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Tu devrais, dit-elle piteusement. J'ai honte, je me sens nulle.

Il fronça les sourcils et la replaqua contre lui.

- Arrête ça, dit-il en rapprochant son visage du sien, laissant leurs nez se frôler sans s'embrasser pour autant.

- C'est ce que je pense, se défendit-elle.

- Alors arrête de penser.

Elle rit.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé…, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir choisi de nous séparer, quitte à souffrir inconditionnellement chacun de notre côté. C'était si horrible… Plus jamais, dit-il, plus jamais je ne laisserai quoi que ce soit t'éloigner de moi.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Il comprit qu'elle avait besoin elle aussi de plus, et la serra fort également, pour qu'elle se sente protégée, enveloppée en lui.

- Ce qui me fait honte, c'est que même Harry et Ron essayaient de me convaincre que c'était le cas !... mais je croyais dur comme fer que tu étais résolu et que ça n'avait pas l'air de te faire trop de mal…

- Eux t'ont dit ça ?, suffoqua-t-il. Et, peut-être que je sais mentir, mais j'étais déchiré à chaque instant, chaque fois que je te croisais en pleurs et que je ne pouvais rien faire…, il soupira. J'suis nul.

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec ferveur.

- Ne dis pas ça, souffla-t-elle. Si moi je ne peux pas toi non plus…

- Très bien, alors on n'en parle plus…?

- D'accord, dit-elle ravie de cet accord.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, un bon moment à présent qu'ils étaient hors de danger, et lorsque leurs corps commencèrent à réagir un peu trop, elle stoppa.

- Je dois y aller !, gémit-elle.

- Vas-y, dit-il avec une moue triste.

- Tu ne m'aides pas là !

- Bah tu ne veux quand même pas que je te dise au revoir avec un grand sourire !, railla-t-il. Ca, ce serait vraiment hypocrite !

- Non c'est vrai !, rit-elle. Mais j'ai du mal… à te laisser partir. J'ai l'impression que si on se sépare maintenant demain je vais me réveiller, me rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un beau rêve…

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit le visage des deux mains en le caressant du bout des pouces.

- Demain je te prouverai que ce n'est pas un rêve, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

- A demain, dit-elle en se détachant de lui à regret.

- Oui… à demain, souffla-t-il, la regardant partir tandis qu'elle se retournait et partait le plus vite possible avant de regretter.

C'est bizarre. C'est la première fois qu'ils se séparaient pour dormir alors qu'ils étaient ensemble... Ils allaient être gênés le lendemain, non ?, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Hermione.  
...

Elle arriva à la salle commune des Gryffondors sur un petit nuage. Lorsqu'elle traversa le portrait, elle vit ses trois amis l'attendant autour du feu, stressés. Elle leur fit un grand sourire, et ils virent qu'elle rayonnait.

- Hermione ?, s'étonna Ron.

Elle vit la bouche de Ginny s'élargir en un immense sourire et Harry chercher son regard pour y puiser quelque chose qui pourrait l'éclairer. Est-ce que Ginny avait comprit ? Impossible… ?

- Je veux tous les détails !, s'exclama la rouquine.

Elle eut comme seule réponse le regard interrogateur de Ron et Harry et le regard éberlué d'Hermione qui ne réussit qu'à ouvrir la bouche sans savoir prononcer un mot. Avait-elle vraiment comprit ?

- Mais quoi ?, s'agaça-t-elle en roulant des yeux à l'intention d'Harry et Ron. A quand remonte la dernière fois qu'on l'a vue heureuse ainsi ? Hein ? Ca n'éveille rien chez vous ?

Elle avait en effet tout comprit. Hermione n'en fut qu'encore plus soufflée et Harry et Ron après quelques secondes de concentration écarquillèrent les yeux également, fixant Hermione comme des merlans frits.

- Hermione, on est en mode « attente d'info », au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !, s'exaspéra la rouquine impatiente.

- Oui, dit-elle toujours clouée. Euhm… Par où commencer ?

- Par le début ! A peine tu es partie d'ici !

Elle opina et leur raconta toute l'histoire… y comprit le fait d'avoir fait l'amour dans le bureau de Rogue. A sa plus grande surprise, ils éclatèrent de rire, à la place d'être dégoutés comme elle l'avait prévu. Enfin, elle savait que Ginny n'allait pas être dégoutée, mais parler de l'acte avec les deux garçons constituait toujours un grand malaise pour elle.

- En gros, je me sens nulle, conclut-elle.

- C'est pas grave, il t'a dit lui-même que c'était fait exprès, tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

- Bien sûr que si ! Avec tout ce qu'on avait traversé déjà… Il m'avait prouvé tellement de fois son amour, et moi avec son seul masque j'ai réussi à tout effacer !

Elle commençait à se déprimer à nouveau et elle eut droit à une tape sur le dos du crâne de la part Ginny.

- Ecoute-moi bien ma vieille ! T'as pas intérêt à te démoraliser dans un moment aussi beau, tu me suis ? Tout s'est arrangé, alors arrête de penser à ça ! Vous en avez conclus d'oublier, alors oublie et ne fais pas ta mijaurée !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Hermione la prit dans ses bras. C'était vraiment un cas ! Harry et Ron la taquinèrent un bon moment, puis, Harry s'exclama :

- J'étais sûr que ça allait revenir !

- Ah ?, s'étonna Hermione.

- Hermione, rien qu'à voir votre échange du jour où Ron et lui se sont battus, c'était clair !

- Tu m'as dit que t'avais rien entendu !, s'outra-t-elle.

- Non, je t'ai demandé ce qui s'était passé, la corrigea-t-elle.

Elle se renfrogna, se rendant compte qu'il avait raison.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que c'était clair ?, ne put elle s'empêcher de demander, curieuse.

- Parce que, sourit Harry. Votre haine exprimait clairement des âmes brisées, de la rancœur, de l'amour.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas croyable, dit Ginny en roulant des yeux.

Ils se retournèrent vers elle, surpris. Elle roula des yeux une deuxième fois et expliqua son propos.

- Elle est sensée être on ne peut plus heureuse et tout le tralala, pouvoir penser à cette belle soirée, et vous êtes encore en train de parler de moments de disputes !

- Tu as raison, opina Ron. On va vous laisser parler entre filles ! Harry et moi adorons discuter avec vous, rajouta-t-il rieur, mais des fois vous dites des trucs trop bizarres !, rit-il.

- Très bien, rit Hermione en les prenant tous les deux dans les bras à tour de rôle. A demain !

- A demain Hermione, lui dit Harry avec un sourire. Je suis content que tu sois heureuse, rajouta-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue avant de partir.

Elle resta là, heureuse de ce que son ami venait de lui dire… Il n'était plus haineux qu'elle sorte avec Drago. Il était content pour elle, si ça lui faisait du bien. Elles restèrent un bon bout de temps à parler, à détailler la soirée magique (elle pouvait à présent détailler les mouvements, les réactions, l'acte! Evidemment elle ne l'avait pas fait en présence de Ron et Harry, c'était tout simplement pas possible!), et c'est le cœur léger et emplie d'un bonheur pur qu'Hermione alla se coucher cette nuit là. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait envie de crier de joie !

Le matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se rendit compte que même le réveil lui faisait plaisir ! Ca voulait dire qu'elle allait bientôt revoir Drago… Elle s'habilla à toute vitesse, se maquilla à la perfection et quitta la salle commune, trop désireuse de descendre… quitte à ne pas remarquer qu'il n'était que 7h20 encore ! Mais Harry et Ron la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle n'atteigne la Grande Salle.

- Tu comptais nous laisser déjeuner seuls ?, se vexa Ron rieur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà prêts à cette heure-ci ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

- On a du se réveiller plus tôt pour finir notre devoir de botanique, avoua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Eh ben je ne vous blâmerai pas, ça me fait plaisir de ne pas déjeuner toute seule !, rit-elle.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais prête à cette heure-ci ?, s'enquit Ron avec des mines sous-entendues.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me presser, dit-elle franchement avec un sourire.

- On s'en doutait !, rit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, vide. Ils sourirent, contents de pouvoir profiter d'une intimité si ample et allèrent s'installer à la table Gryffondor. Les autres élèves ne commenceraient à arriver que vers 8h moins dix. Ils commencèrent à manger, parlant de tout et de rien, riant (les garçons profitaient vraiment du fait qu'Hermione soit de nouveau pleine de vie. C'était si bien !), et les professeurs déjà présents ne purent s'empêcher de les regarder interrogatifs. Ils avaient apparemment tous remarqué qu'Hermione n'était pas bien… il y avait Dumbledore (qui aimait rester tout le déjeuner durant pour voir les élèves parler), McGonagall, Flitwick et le professeur Chourave. Ils partirent vite cependant, mis à part le Directeur qui comme je viens de le mentionner restait jusqu'à la fin, et à 7h35 la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit.

Drago. Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il parcourut la salle du regard, remarquant personne, puis la regarda avec intensité tandis qu'elle lui offrait un beau sourire et un regard pétillant. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire de même et de s'approcher de la table des Gryffondors... Potter et Weasley y étaient mais après tout, ils avaient essayé de convaincre Hermione qu'il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, ce qui les faisait passer au rang de « no soucis ».

Le trio le regarda s'avancer avec étonnement. Les deux garçons se trouvaient face à la jeune fille, et il vint s'INSTALLER à côté d'elle, prenant place à la table Gryffondor. Elle le regarda ébahie et les deux garçons sciés, avec des yeux tels des soucoupes.

- Bonjour !, dit-il souriant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et il avait beaucoup trop envie de l'embrasser.

- Permettez ?, dit-il aux deux garçons qui élargirent encore plus leurs yeux si cela était possible.

Il se pencha vers Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement mais brièvement, pour ne pas mettre les deux garçons mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il décolla ses lèvres des siennes, il les approcha doucement de son oreille...

- Voilà ta preuve ma belle, lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire avant de lui déposer un bisou juste en dessous du lobe.

Elle frémit et lorsqu'il se redressa pour la regarder, elle lui lança un regard si intense qu'il en sourit et se servit sur l'assiette Gryffondor. Il était devenu fou !, se dit-elle sans penser une seule seconde à l'en blâmer. De toute façon, les autres élèves arriveraient quinze minutes plus tard, ils avaient le temps de vite déjeuner…

- On a un plan pour Rogue, dit Harry en se resservant abondamment.

- Lequel ?, demanda Hermione en le regardant fixement.

Lorsque son ami leva le regard pour lui parler ses yeux émeraude brillèrent.

- Dobby.

- Dobby ?, s'étonna Hermione. Que vient faire ce pauvre elfe dans cette histoire ?

- Hermione, dit Ron en roulant des yeux. Arrête avec ton histoire de S.A.L.E !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

- DOBBY ?, s'écria Drago dérouté.

Harry le regarda, cherchant quelque chose dans son regard à lui, à son habitude. Il ne vit apparemment rien de compromettant car il poursuivit.

- Ton ex elfe, lui répondit-il en baissant le regard sur son assiette pour continuer à manger nonchalamment.

- C'est un _grand_ fan du _grand_ Harry Potter, fit Ron en éclatant de rire.

- Ron ! Arrête ça ! Le pauvre !, s'exclama Hermione.

- Hermione, c'est un elfe de maison !

A ce moment là, Dobby apparut à côté d'eux.

- Monsieur à appelé Dobby ?, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Oh salut Dobby !, fit Harry. Non je ne t'ai pas encore appelé, mais il se pourrait que je t'appelle bientôt.

- Comme Monsieur le désire, Dobby ferait tout pour aider Harry Potter !

- … Dobby ?, s'écria Drago avec dégout.

L'elfe se figea au son de cette voix et se retourna d'un coup.

- Me… Monsieur Ma… Malefoy… !, balbutia-t-il.

- Du calme Dobby, il ne te fera rien, dit Harry avec douceur.

L'elfe le regarda, perdu.

- Tu peux y aller, rajouta le Gryffondor, je t'appellerai plus tard.

Sur ce, l'elfe disparut, bien trop heureux de pouvoir partir. La vue de son ancien maître l'avait mit dans tous ces états !

- Qu'est-ce que cet elfe vient faire dans tout ça ?, demanda Drago avec son éternelle moue dégoutée.

- On a pensé à le poster dans le bureau de Rogue. Ainsi, il serait au courant de toutes les conversations par cheminée et viendrait nous faire un compte rendu journalier, expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Je dois avouer que c'est une bonne idée, fit Hermione énervée d'approuver un acte pareil pour un elfe de maison.

- Bravo Hermione !, s'écria Ron. Tu laisses un peu la S.A.L.E. de côté ! C'est bien, de toute façon la seule chose qu'il veut c'est aider Harry, en faisant ça il sera heureux !

- C'est quoi la S.A.L.E. ?, demanda Drago, perdu.

- La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, répondit Hermione.

Drago la regarda toujours, incompréhensif.

- C'est une invention d'Hermione, précisa Harry.

Lorsqu'il entendit ça, il la regarda les sourcils froncés, choqué.

- N'en parlons plus, lui intima Ron avec un regard suppliant. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas encore eu à faire à l'Hermione défendant la cause des Elfes, mais je ne te conseille pas de provoquer ça !

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière son dos.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous réintégrez votre poste de Préfète-en-chef, Miss Granger ?, demanda la voix douce de Dumbledore.

Elle se retourna vers lui, figée, et elle le vit la regarder avec des yeux amusés, pétillants. Elle se retourna vers Ron, interrogative. Celui-ci comprit et soupira.

- Oh oui vas-y, trop de responsabilités pour moi !, s'exaspéra-t-il.

Harry et Hermione, ainsi que Dumbledore rirent, puis elle se retourna vers Drago, qui la regardait avec insistance, puis à nouveau vers son directeur.

- Alors, oui, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Merveilleux !, s'exclama-t-il. Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Passe à mon bureau à 18h30, je dois te parler.

- Très bien professeur, dit-il en opinant.

- Tiens ? J'aurais supposé que tu allais encore me dire que tu avais une retenue pour le professeur Rogue !, rit-il.

Il fut suivit des rires du trio. Drago pendant ce temps, souriait aux remarques mais les observait rire de choses saines. Il espérait un jour pouvoir rire aussi de choses aussi simples, sans sarcasmes…

- Pas cette fois-ci !, répondit Harry.

- Vous remontez dans son estime ?

C'est là que Drago éclata franchement de rire. Harry Potter remonter dans l'estime de Rogue ? Ce vieux était vraiment cinglé !

- Ca ne vous semble pas très possible, Mr Malefoy, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

- Non pas trop !

- Nous non plus de toute façon, dit Ron en pouffant à son tour.

- « Mr Potter, vous croyez vous en cours de cuisine ? », l'imita Harry en faisant des moues drôles.

Le trio et Dumbledore éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. Drago se demandait comment ils faisaient pour parler ainsi en présence du Directeur, et pour que celui-ci en rie également. Et en même temps, on voyait que ce n'était pas méchant, comparé à si la remarque était sortie de sa bouche à lui… Plus il remarquait les différences, plus il se sentait… mauvais. Il voulait que ça change.

- Très bien, je vous laisse finir de manger, conclut le directeur. Les autres élèves vont bientôt arriver, fit-il en un clin d'œil à Drago mais en regardant tout le groupe.

- Au revoir professeur !, firent-ils en cœur.

Dumbledore qui s'éloignait, se figea soudain.

- Oh et, Mr Malefoy ?

Drago se retourna vers lui, suspicieux.

- Oui ?

- 50 points en plus pour Serpentard, pour votre ouverture d'esprit en ce beau matin. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un Serpentard venir à la table Gryffondor, lui dit-il avec un sourire rayonnant avant de tourner les talons à nouveau et partir.

Drago resta soufflé. Hermione rit, lui prit le visage d'une main le faisant pivoter vers elle, et lui fit un grand sourire. Il se reprit, lui sourit, et se retourna vers la table à nouveau.

- Bon, Dobby c'est ok pour vous deux ?, demanda Harry.

Drago fut scié de voir qu'on prenait compte de son avis.

- Ok, soupira Hermione.

- Ok aussi, fit Drago en le regardant avec insistance.

Harry ne lâcha pas son regard, et le regard gris et le regard émeraude s'analysèrent un moment avant de ne trouver aucune hostilité chez l'autre.

- Je dois y aller maintenant, fit Drago après un moment.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Hermione.

- Les élèves…, fit-il.

Elle regarda la montre et fit la moue. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte ! Il rit, la voyant ainsi, ce qui choqua à nouveau nos deux amis. Drago Malefoy riait ? Sincèrement, et non par moquerie ou par mépris ?

- On se voit tout à l'heure, fit-il en plongeant pour l'embrasser.

Encore une fois, ce fut brièvement, pour ne pas paraître indécent. Mais il fit passer beaucoup dans ce baiser et Hermione le retint par la manche lorsqu'il se levait. Il la regarda et rit à nouveau.

- Facilite-moi la tâche tu veux, l'implora-t-il sous l'œil ébahit des deux cloués.

Elle soupira et lui lâcha la manche, plongeant le regard dans son assiette. Voyant cela, comment résister ? Drago se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau, se penchant sur son dos, pour lui parler à l'oreille.

- Ne me fais pas ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre, lui dit-il triste.

Elle se retourna vers lui, choquée.

- Pas du tout !, lui dit-elle en faisant frénétiquement non de la tête. On se voit tantôt, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui sourit à son tour et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser une dernière fois, puis tourna les talons. Ils furent soulagés de voir qu'il avait extrêmement bien calculé son timing ! Arrivant à la porte de la Grande Salle, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant passer d'autres élèves.

- Ca me choque, fit Harry en pleine réflexion.

Hermione le regarda, pour toute réponse.

- Avec toi, poursuivit-il, il est si…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Tendre, termina Ron.

Elle leur sourit.

- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de vous faire comprendre pendant pas mal de temps !, railla-t-elle.

- Désolé, Hermione, s'excusa sincèrement Harry. Mais en même temps, on ne pouvait pas savoir !

- Je sais. Je crois qu'il a été positivement épaté de ce petit déj, rajouta-t-elle heureuse.

- Comment ça ?, demanda Ron perdu.

- Il a observé nos réactions tout le long, et je le voyais envier cette situation… Il arrivera bientôt à oublier totalement son mépris et sa suffisance, envers tout le monde.

Elle se retourna vers la table des professeurs, et Dumbledore les regardait… Il souriait. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, elle lui fit un large sourire et se leva.

- On y va ?, fit-elle.

La Grande Salle commençait à se remplir. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, puis se levèrent en haussant les épaules.

- On va où ?, demanda Harry.

- Parler à Dobby, on a tout juste le temps !, fit-elle motivée.

Il sourit, Ron eu un petit rire sous-entendu. Elle fit comme si de rien était et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri de toute oreille hasardeuse, ils appelèrent l'elfe, lui expliquèrent ce qu'il devait faire (il sauta au plafond à la vue d'une tâche, qui plus est compromettante pour Mr Malefoy père !) puis se dirigèrent le cœur léger vers le cours de Botanique.

Tout se passa bien, le professeur était ravi de voir Hermione à nouveau éveillée et participante. Hannah Abbot lui lançait des moues de dégout, mais ça ne touchait même plus Hermione.

Elle était heureuse ! Elle était avec Drago, Dobby allait les aider à démasquer Rogue et le père Malefoy, Harry, Ron et Drago se supportaient, Harry et Ron acceptaient la situation et elle était à nouveau Préfète-en-chef et vivante ! Elle voulait en profiter, elle aurait voulu sauter au plafond ! (Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de plafond en cours de Botanique, théoriquement… hum hum, d'accord sale feinte, passons !).

Ensuite ce fut métamorphose, et elle eut droit à un sourire rayonnant de McGonagall. Elle était déjà au courant ! Elle s'en fichait royalement cependant, et lui renvoya un beau sourire resplendissant, avant de participer à son cours avec entrain.

Tous les élèves se rendirent compte qu'elle allait mieux mais personne ne posa de questions.

Quand arriva l'heure de midi, Ils étaient dans le hall, sur le point de rentrer dans la Grand Salle lorsque Drago déboula. Son visage à elle s'illumina, elle lui sourit, rayonnante, et il se rapprocha, voulant la prendre par la taille mais devant se retenir à tout prix.

- Je peux vous l'emprunter pour le midi ?, demanda-t-il à Harry et Ron, tout en regardant auparavant Hermione avec tendresse.

- Bien sûr, fit Harry en opinant, un léger sourire aux lèvres adressé à Malefoy.

Celui-ci lui répondit par le même infime sourire, ce qui gonfla le cœur d'Hermione tellement qu'il voulut exploser. Ils se respectaient déjà... !

A ce moment là, Lavande vint parler à Ron, et il commença à rougir et à balbutier. Drago roula des yeux face à lui, se mit derrière Lavande et, regardant Ron, lui dicta comment faire silencieusement.

Ron comprit tout de suite, lorsqu'il vit Drago le regarder et se redresser, montrant une pose aisée. Il la fit, et parut tout de suite plus élégant. Ensuite, Drago lui fit signe de parler posément, doucement, prendre le temps de calculer ses mots et ne pas les balbutier pour parler trop vite. Le changement était radical !

Hermione regarda Ron, soufflée, les yeux en soucoupes. Lavande devint tout de suite plus docile, lui parlant avec douceur et lui disant au revoir avec un regard appuyé. Hermione la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle partait, puis se retourna d'un coup vers Ron, puis vers Drago, et émit un son de franche surprise. Drago rit, Ron paraissait tout aussi soufflé qu'elle, Harry souriait.

- Tu viens ?, lui demanda Drago avec un sourire en coin magnifiquement craquant.

Elle le regarda toujours les yeux ronds, puis souffla.

- Oui…

Il rit, Harry se joignant à lui. Ils se regardèrent, se souriant franchement à présent.

- Merci !, fit Ron toujours sous le choc, regardant un point vide.

Drago se retourna vers lui, souriant toujours d'avant. Ron remonta le regard vers lui, et vit Drago lui faire un sourire entendu.

- Rien qu'avec ça, Weasley, tu gères, lui dit-il en opinant.

Ron sourit, fière. Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire, moqueur.

- Oui enfin, ne le fais pas trop non plus parce que tu vas te prendre la grosse tête à la fin, fit-il.

- Voyez qui parle !, s'exclama Hermione sortant de sa torpeur.

- Justement, je parle en connaissance de cause, dit-il avec un regard appuyé, mais sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle roula des yeux mais lui sourit également. Harry les regarda amusé, puis leur parla tout de même.

- Si vous ne partez pas bientôt tout le monde va commencer à se demander pourquoi Malefoy est avec nous trois sans pour autant nous insulter et nous cracher au visage !

- Il a raison, fit Drago. On y va ! Et n'oublie pas Weasley, pour ne pas balbutier, tu parles lentement, posé, calculant et marquant tes mots et ça leur plait encore plus !, lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione lui donna un cou dans les côtes.

- Aie !, fit-il en la regardant.

- Une fille arrive à te faire mal, Malefoy ?, lui lança-t-elle provocatrice.

- Seulement _une_ fille, et sa violence envers moi me fait mal au _coeur_, fit-il avec son éternelle répartie.

Elle fit « Oh ! » muettement avec sa bouche et il sourit vainqueur. Harry et Ron qui les regardaient toujours souriaient. Drago ajouta.

- Si on n'était pas au milieu du hall je te reporterai, rien que pour te clouer le bec !, dit-il provocateur et avec son sourire calculateur.

- Ca ira !, lui dit-elle en tournant les talons et se dirigeant vers la salle commune.

Il rit, opina une dernière fois vers Ron et Harry en signe d'au revoir et se mit à la suivre à grands pas, ce qui lui permit de la rattraper assez vite. Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la salle commune puis à peine eurent-ils traversé l'entrée qu'il passa un bras sous son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva.

- NON !, fit-elle rebelle.

Il rit, continuant à avancer. Il alla se planter sur le divan, sans la lâcher. Lorsqu'il fut assis il la redressa pour qu'elle soit assise sur lui. Le regardant d'aussi près, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il en fut dérouté mais sourit, la prenant par l'arrière de la tête, pour que le baiser soit renforcé, de l'autre main il lui avait prit la taille.

Elle interrompit le baiser pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui (de côté ce n'était pas très confortable), puis recommença avec amour. Il fut aguiché et la serra contre lui tout en l'étendant sur le divan, sans interrompre le baiser. Elle rit, et lui aussi.

Il était penché sur elle, et ses mains retournèrent faire la visite guidée de son beau torse. Elle sépara leurs lèvres, collant sa poitrine contre son torse pour se rapprocher de son oreille.

- Je t'aime…, lui murmura-t-elle.

- Et moi donc, lui répondit-il… Je t'aime à en devenir fou, s'exclama-t-il.

Il enfonça son visage dans son cou, ses cheveux…son odeur, toujours aussi enivrante ! Elle resserra l'étreinte.

- T'es vraiment imprévisible, lui dit-elle rieuse.

- En quoi ?, demanda-t-il tout en frôlant inlassablement la mâchoire d'Hermione avec son nez, tendrement...

- Tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, venir à notre table, aider Ron, rire avec Harry… Parler sans remarques blessantes envers eux… Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu me comble de bonheur !, lui dit-elle avec un ton extasié.

- Et tu n'as pas tout vu, dit-il en se lançant dans des bisous papillons un peu partout sur les parcelles libres de sa peau.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre :) Est-ce que la fic vous a plu ? **

**Oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ce serait vraiment top ! :D**

**Pour les reviews anonymes, vu que je ne posterai plus de chapitre et donc plus de réponse, vous pouvez me laisser une review avec votre adresse msn si vous voulez que je vous réponde :)**

**Bisous, et merci d'avoir lu ma fic ! :D**


End file.
